A Change In Heart
by Easl
Summary: Inuyasha has every girl falling at his feet in school, but new girl Kagome changes that.Inuyasha doesn't want to be rejected, so can he get Kagome to fall for him before 1 week is up?Kagome vowed never to fall in love again though.Inu/Kag Mir/San Kog/Aya.
1. Not so Normal Girl

**I am back with a better InuYasha fic. (Apparently, people don't like it when you don't use real characters…) **

**Also, please note that I don't see Kikyo as a slut in any way, (Seriously, are you guys THAT immature? I was reading fan fics, and it all came up Kinky-Hoe. You all need to grow up a little.) I also don't see Inuyasha as a playboy, or anything, but in this fic, he kinda has to be for it to work out. So sorry! I'll also say, I am really sensitive on the Kikyo subject, so please, try not to talk about her too much. And about Hojo, I think he's funny, but in this story, he's kinda bad. Sorry. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or anything. Sadly.**

**Inuyasha: Who the hell are you? A demon?**

**Kagome: Now, Inuyasha, SIT! Jeeze! You should stop going around accusing people of being demons!**

**Inuyasha: WENCH! What was that for?**

**Easl (Me): Okay! Story time! I want this one to be a success!**

**Summary: Inuyasha flirts with every girl in school, but when new girl Kagome rejects him, he can't help but be persistent… Inu/Kag Mir/San **

* * *

><p><strong>A Change In Heart<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Not so normal girl**

**Quote: (I like to quote stuff, like in this Anime, Marmalade Boy, they did that to add tension) "How dare you toy with girls emotions?" - Kagome**

* * *

><p>"I get to show the new girl around." Bragged Inuyasha. ( AN: we should all know what he looks like, right?)

"Jeeze, I wish I had girls falling at my feet." Miroku complained.

"Pervert." Mumbled a brown haired girl, that passed by the two in the hallway.

Miroku began to chase her. "Sango, my dear dear Sango!"

(A/N: I wanted to just say, Sango is in Kagome's school uniform, everyone is, and all the guys are in the boy uniform. But Inuyasha's top is unbuttoned, and there a tank-top underneath that says in red letters: _FEAR ME )_

"I can't believe Miroku." Mumbled Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class, today we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Give her a warm welcome!" Said the teacher, Mr. Myoga.<p>

A young girl walked through the door. She had chocolaty brown eyes, perfect cheek bones and lips, her hair, long, right under her shoulders. Her hair was scorched black. (A/N: Why am I explaining how someone we all should know looks?) She was in the school uniform.

The class was silent. "Kagome, you can go sit by Sango, and Ayame. Raise your hands you two!" Said Mr. Myoga. The two raised their hands. There was an empty desk in between them. Kagome sat down.

"Okay class, because I didn't plan anything for today, just… I don't know. Do homework. Read. Talk. Don't be loud." Mr. Myoga said.

Kagome, soon got comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Yea. I bet I can have her, in a week. TOPS!" Said Inuyasha.<p>

"I kinda wish you'd lose." Miroku said.

"Umm.. Inuyasha, was it?" Said a small voice. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around. There, was Kagome.

Miroku rolled his eyes. _Fallen for him already, has she? _Miroku was not surprised. Every girl that went to the school, at first, liked Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha, had a horrible habit of breaking hearts for fun.

Sango, and Ayame fell for him. But nothing really happened between them. Miroku knew this as a fact, Inuyasha liked bragging about how far he'd get with girls.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi. My name is Inuyasha. This is my friend, Miroku," Inuyasha motioned to Miroku. "Now, let me see your card…" Inuyasha said, taking her card that said where her classes are. (A/N: I know what its called, but I keep misspelling it, and my computer spell checks if it thinks something is wrong, and it keeps coming up a bad word.)

"This way." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome down the hallway. She was exited.

Inuyasha opened up a white door. There was almost nothing in the room, except a white chair, with a girl sitting in it.

"Why, I almost forgot I already have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, meet Kikyo."

Kikyo got up out of the chair, and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. (A/N: Kikyo is wearing black leggings under the skirt)

Kikyo had no expression on her face.

"Kikyo is much better than you, and probly not so much as to fallow some random guy to an empty part of the school for a kissing fest." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

A crowd had gathered to watch yet another girl run off in tears.

Kagome's face had no expression. Suddenly it got angry.

She raised up her hand and-

_CRACK!_

Slapping Inuyasha.

"First off, how is this an empty part of the school, second, how dare you toy with a girls emotion? Is everyone in this school like you? Your nothing more than another playboy, whose only record is how many girls he's slept with." Kagome snapped. "By the way, there's no way I could have ever even considered going out with the likes of you. I pretended to like you, because you seemed like the type of guy, not to get the girls. But I was wrong." She said. She turned around.

"One more thing…" She said. She turned her head. "I hope there's a girl who brakes YOUR heart." And Kagome walked away.

The crowd stood in silent amazement.

They all tuned to Inuyasha.

Miroku came out of the crowd.

"I might just win the bet after all." He said. "A week, huh? Remember what you offered if I lost, Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "You'll have to (a/n: I sat here for like 10 or 5 minutes thinking this up) break someone's heart. The one you love's, heart." He smiled. "By the way, when she said 'slept with girls,' just to make you feel better, I'll point out that you've never even kissed one. So, she doesn't know exactly what she's talking about." Miroku whispered.

"Boy, Inuyasha, looks like your flirting came back around and nipped you in the butt." Kikyo teased.

_Oh, she'll come around. Yes she will._ Inuyasha thought, to reassure himself.

* * *

><p><em>Ya know, now whose going to show me where my next class is? <em>Kagome thought. She stopped in her tracks.

"Should have thought about this…" a sweat drop rolled down her head.

She had to find Sango or Ayame, luckily, they were in the same hallway at the time.

When they heard what happened with Inuyasha, they all laughed.

"You should have seen his face!" Kagome laughed. "Priceless."

* * *

><p><em>Damn wench. I'll get her. I will also get her to fall for me, and break her heart ten fold more than this afternoon. Even if she was pretending. <em>Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo tried to get his attention. She waved a hand in his face. No response.

_I'll get her. Just you wait. _He thoughts. _I'll show her._

"Inuyasha, I thought that you might like to now I'm going out with several other guys at this time. Also, I'm a transvestite. I thought you'd like to know." Kikyo said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"I was only trying to get your attention. I'm not a transvestite. And you're the only guy I'm dating." Kikyo said, with a smile.

He went back to thinking.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening? What is on your mind?" Kikyo asked. The tow kept walking down the hallway. Kikyo sighed. Then giggled a little.

She got a marker from her bag, and drew a mustache on Inuyasha.

_Kagome is something else, yes she is. Wait, what's that felling above my lip… HOLY CRAP!_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo giggled, and put the marker away. Inuyasha washed it off later.

_Kagome, just you wait._ He thought. _I'll do anything to get back at you ANYTHING._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: Love is in the air!**

**Quote of next chapter: "Actually, I vowed never to fall in love again." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>I like how it came out, a little longer than I expected. Please review! I hope you all liked it! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for next chapter: Inuyasha and Kagome find out they have all the same classes, and during P.E, Kagome tells Inuyasha a little about herself. But what dose she mean her heart was broken much worse before? And yet conveniently another new student to add drama! OMG!<strong>


	2. Love Is In The Air!

**I think that I'm more exited about this story than all of you. I getting all spazy thinking about it. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (Though I want to.) **

**Inuyasha: I think this story sucks.**

**Easl: Shut up.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, that was rude and uncalled for.**

**Miroku: This is your host, Miroku, with today's update.**

**Easl: I thought I was the host.**

**Miroku: I am single and extremely attractive.**

**Sango: PERVERT! *Hits with Boomerang. (sorry, don't know how to spell it.)***

**Miroku: Ow! What the heck was that for? I need to impress the fan girls!**

**Sango: What fan girls?**

**Sesshomaru: I think this story is awful because I am not in it.**

**Easl: How did you get in? **

**Sesshomaru:… I definitely did not break in…**

**Easl: You'll be in the story when I put you in. Now, shoo, shoo!**

**Kagome: Not a very good idea…**

**Sesshomaru: Die human wench.**

**Easl: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY DO I PUT MYSELF IN THESE SITUATIONS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Love is in the air!**

**Quote: "Actually, I vowed never to fall in love again." - Kagome**

* * *

><p>"You best watch your back." Ayame said. "Inuyasha is a bit on the vengeful side."<p>

"Him?" Kagome asked. "Nothing more than another dead beat wanna-be."

"Inuyasha may seem like that at second glance…" Sango said.

"Second? I saw it on the first glance." Kagome said.

"By the way, why did you pretended to like him?" Ayame asked.

"Well, he seemed to have a really bug ego, and the way he acted, he seemed he could care less about female companionship. But deep down, he dose." Kagome said.

Ayame and Sango traded confused looks.

"Whatever." They said.

"Hey guys, thanks for showing me where my classes are." Kagome said. "No problem." Ayame and Sango said.

They found out that their cards had 5/7 periods together. They headed to art.

Ayame and Sango sat down at one of the tables. Kagome looked around to see her new classmates. There were three of them she remembered: Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down with a _thump! _

The other three walked to the same table as Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome, but the people at our table is you, me, Ayame, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and a guy named Koga." Sango said.

"Wish you told me before." Kagome said.

"Well well well." Inuyasha said. "Looks like the cat dragged in something nasty." Inuyasha said. He smiled, slyly.

"Humph!" Kagome said, and turned around.

A boy sat next to her.

"Hey, Koga." Ayame said, cheerfully. Kagome looked up. She turned around.

(A/N: We all know what he looks like, right?)

"Hey there." He said. "My name is Koga. Koga Ookami."

Ayame had sparkles in her eyes. Sango leaned over to Ayame. "Ayame, snap out of it." She said. Ayame did snap out of it. "Sorry." She said.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, holding out a hand. She smiled.

They shook hands.

"Okay. Roll call time." Said the teacher, walking in the room. "We have a new student today. Two, actually." She said. "Come on in, Hojo." Said Mrs. Millentine. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. (I made her up)

A boy walked in the room. (A/N: Hojo. We all know what he looks like right?)

"This is Akitoki Hojo." (a/n: I don't know Hojo's first name. So, that's his first name now. In this fic, at least.)

Kagome gasped. Everyone at her table looked at her. Hojo looked at her, and gave her a look that said 'Not you.'

"Hojo, you can sit by Kagura. Raise your hand Kagura." Hojo sat by the table right behind Kagome.

Kagome's heart was racing. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She was breathing heavily.

"Our other new student, is Kagome Higurashi. Raise your hand, Kagome."

Kagome did nothing. Sango waved a hand in her face. Kagome was sweating. Her skin was white as snow.

"Kagome?" Sango said. "Are you alright?" She put a hand on her forehead. "Your burning!" Sango said. Kagome stood up.

"I'd like to go to the nurses office, please." And she walked out of the room, and the moment no one could see her, she ran.

After school that day, Sango and Ayame went to check on her, because she left school and went home. She gave them her address.

When they went inside, they talked to Kagome. They found out why she was so sick.

* * *

><p>"Why did she leave school?" Inuyasha said. He was thinking out loud.<p>

"Inuyasha, your mad aren't you?" Kikyo asked. They were walking home from school.

"Yea, why?" He asked, angrily.

"Why do I put up with you?" Kikyo asked.

* * *

><p>The next day in art class, Kagome was still a little pale, but looked much better.<p>

"Today, Inuyasha and Kagome will stay after school to clean up." Said Mrs. Millentine. Kagome huffed, Inuyasha moaned.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you go home yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"None of your bee's wax." Kagome answered, wiping off another table.

"I think there's something up with Hojo." Inuyasha said. "What a health freak." He said.

"Hojo's intension's are good." Kagome said. "He's very nice."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome covered her mouth. "I'm so stupid." She said.

"Yea, not, spill. Whose Hojo?" Inuyasha said.

"If you insist on invading MY personal info, then I'll have you know I knew Hojo in early middle school. But he moved." Kagome said, she grabbed her bags, and ran out the door.

Inuyasha fallowed her though.

"HEY!" He said. He grabbed her arm, and stopped her from running.

_Tears? _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was _crying_.

"I didn't do it! Did I?" Inuyasha asked panicked.

Kagome suddenly looked angry.

"JERK!" She yelled. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "Actually, I vowed never to fall in love again! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome said, and ran away.

Inuyasha stood there shocked.

"What the hell is her problem?" He snorted.

He called Miroku. Sango was giving him a ride home. (Along with Ayame and Koga.)

Inuyasha explained everything that happened.

"Sango, Inuyasha wants to know what Kagome meant." Miroku said. Sango was listening.

"Why should I tell him?" Sango said.

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it!" Inuyasha called through the phone.

"I come from a family of professional demon slayers!" Sango called. She pulled her car into a middle school. "Kohaku!" She called when she saw her brother.

"That reminds me, can you go to the elementary and pick Rin up for me and Sesshomaru? He's got something to do so he can't pick her up today.

"Sure." Sango said. Kohaku got in the back. The car was a tan mini van.

"Hurry and tell me Sango!" Called Inuyasha.

"No. Kagome wouldn't want me to, nor Ayame." Sango said. She pulled into a driveway.

"Koga, your stop." She called. Koga got out. "Thanks!" He called, as Sango pulled out.

"No problem!" She said.

Sango drove slowly to the house 5 doors down.

"Later Ayame!" She said. Ayame got out.

"Don't crack! And, thanks!" She called.

"I won't!" Sango said.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called.

"NO! I'm not telling!" She said.

She drove a few more doors down.

"Get out Miroku!" She said, and pushed him out, and threw the phone, and sped off.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha hung up.

* * *

><p>Sango pulled up into Inuyasha's drive way. She then noticed something.<p>

_Kagome and Inuyasha are neighbors… _She shrugged.

"Bye, Rin!" She said. Rin got out of the car, Inuyasha ran out, and jumped in.

"Sango, spill." He said.

Sango sighed. _I'm a horrible friend._ She thought.

"Kohaku, you can walk home from here, just 4 doors down, sorry." Kohaku walked out with out a fight. Sango got our of the car, and leaned on the car with her arms crossed.

"Okay," she began. Inuyasha was now out of the car. "Kagome was once madly in love with Hojo, and one day Hojo moved, and came back a few years later, different day. Hojo broke her heart, because he was dating another girl. Kagome good friend, too." Sango said. She got in the car. "Tell anyone, and I'll personally kill you." Sango said, and drove home.

"Ha! I'll have to ask Hojo how Kagome fell for him!" He smiled evilly. He them remembered when Kagome slapped him.

"I… I didn't know… That's why she didn't want to fall in love. She's scared her heart will break again. Jeeze, I'm a jerk". He said. "HA HA HA! OH WELL! HA HA HA!" He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hojo!" Inuyasha called through the halls. "What?" Hojo asked, getting more books from his locker.<p>

"How did you break Kagome's heart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wha…" Hojo was stunned.

Inuyasha told him the story.

"I had… I had no idea…" Hojo said. "Please tell Higurashi that I'm sorry!" Hojo said, and ran down the hallway.

"I'll stop by Kagome's house, I'll get the address. I have my ways." Inuyasha thought out loud.

_This CAN'T be good…_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Forever Broken**

**Quote of next chapter: "If I **_**do **_**fall in love again, I will have to be cautious." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>Easl: WOW! That came out SO much longer than I thought.<strong>

**Inuyasha: Loser.**

**Easl: What did you say?**

**Inuyasha: LOSER.**

**Easl: *Types in computer* Inuyasha-turns-into-a-girl… Enter.**

**Inuyasha: *now a girl* HOLY CRAP! What have you done?**

**Kagome: I like it.**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME YOU…. YOU…**

**Kagome: You what?**

**Inuyasha: *Whimper* Nothing.**

**Miroku: Oh hello. Have we met somewhere? **

**Inuyasha: Um… no…**

**Miroku: Would you do the honor of bearing my children?**

**Sango: PERVERT! *Whacks Miroku***

**Miroku: Ow.**

**Inuyasha: RUN AWAY!**

**Miroku: COME BACK MY LOVE!**

**Inuyasha: AAAAAAAHHHH!**

**(All the girls sit and watch Miroku chase Inuyasha.)**

**Easl: Ha ha. Owned.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going through almost the same thing as Kagome. *sad face* :'-( The guy hates me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of next chapter: <strong>

**Inuyasha finds Kagome's house, and finds her sketchbook, and diary. He finds a poem called: Forever Broken. Hojo also confronts Kagome.**


	3. Forever Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Easl: I'm bored, so I'm typing.**

**Inuyasha: Turn me back into a guy now.**

**Easl: No.**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU…!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**

**Inuyasha: OW!**

**Miroku: My love, where are you?**

**Inuyasha: CRAP! HAVE TO GO! BYE!**

**Miroku: COME BACK MY LOVE!**

**Sango: Two timer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Forever Broken**

**Quote: "If I **_**do **_**fall in love again, I will have to be cautious." - Kagome**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened the window to Kagome's house. Who knew she was in the shrine, right next door?<p>

Kagome wasn't in her room. The room's lights were off. Inuyasha could see with the little bit of light though.

"Darn." Inuyasha said.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and walked over to it. It was a sketchbook, and a notebook. Inuyasha looked at the picture.

It was a picture of a heart, on fire. The heart was crying, and snapped in half. Tears, streaming down its face. The heart had two angle wings, but they were broken, and tipped with blood. Under it, said 'Forever Broken'

Inuyasha glanced at the notebook, he checked the cover, and it said 'Kagome's Diary Keep out Sota!'

He turned back to the page it was on. It was a poem, written in neat penmanship.

Forever Broken

By Kagome Higurashi

_I am Forever Broken._

My heart, lost in darkness.  
>I can't see hope.<br>As I smile, less and less.  
>I sit and mope.<br>But it won't bring you back.  
>I made you <em>hate <em>me.  
>Feeling for me, something you lack.<br>I always thought your heart, I'd find the key.  
>But I never did…<p>

_I am Forever Broken_

My wings, tipped with blood.  
>I do love you.<br>Tears are in my heart, flooded.  
>Love me, you don't.<em><br>Why?_  
>You seem like you won't.<br>You think I lie.  
>But these feelings are real.<p>

_I am Forever Broken._

You love my friend.  
>She returns the feeling.<br>My heat, I try to mend.  
>Broken, are my wings.<br>Blood, is all I cry.

_I am Forever Broken._

A useless human.  
>To you, I am not there.<br>Love me, maybe you can?  
>No. You don't care…<br>I cry tonight,  
>Like so many more,<br>Hoping, love me you might.  
>Oh where is the cure?<p>

_I am Forever Broken._

I am engulfed in, sorrow flames,

It's fate,

I seem so lame.  
>My confession, was too late.<br>So I keep quiet.  
>And go on with my life,<br>You don't seem to buy it,  
>Your mean glares are like knifes.<br>I will silently cry to myself. It's all I can do…

_I am Forever Broken._

My bed, soaked with tears.  
>Hate me, you do.<br>I feel like I've been stabbed with a spear,  
>But I love you.<br>I've said that to myself many times,  
>I may know,<br>Your love for me, bitter as limes.

But I still love you.  
>That's why…<br>Because Of you…

_I am Forever Broken._

Inuyasha finished reading. _So sad._ he thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came.

Inuyasha turned around. Kagome was there. Angry.

"What are you doing in my house?" She snapped.

"I ah…" Inuyasha then remembered his plan. "I wanted to see you!" He said, confidently.

"Get out of my house." Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't see, but he knew she was blushing, buy how she was talking.

He walked over to her.

"Come on, lets go to a party." He said. "I have tickets to the place not far from here called, _The Breaking Point. _You'd like it." He said.

"YUCK!" Kagome said. She flipped on the lights. "Get out!" She repeated. "Now! Before I call the cops!" She almost yelled.

"Kagome, bay-bee!" Inuyasha said. "You don't mean that!" He said.

"Where's your girlfriend? Kimi-mo or whatever? Go play with her." Kagome said, raising her hand to strike Inuyasha. He caught it though.

"Your heart is broken." He said sternly. "I can fix it." He said.

Kagome blushed, and stood there, wide-eyed. "Inuyasha…" She said. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, and hit him with her other hand.

Inuyasha ran out the window, when Kagome began throwing things.

"If is _do _fall in love again, I will have to be cautious." Kagome thought out loud.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Kagome called. She knew it would be Inuyasha.

She open the door angry. "Go home already I told you-" Kagome stopped.

"Hello, Higurashi." Said the boy.

"Hojo…"

There was silence.

"Higurashi, I wanted to ask you something. Well, today, that boy, Indo-washa or whatever, came up to me, and said I broke your heart. I just wanted to know if it was true…" He said.

"How did you know I lived here?" Kagome asked.

"Your friend, Sango, I asked her." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _I'll get you for this, Sango. _She thought.

"Higurashi, actually, I was wondering if you were free on Saturday…" Hojo was blushing, and not looking at Kagome.

"I ah…" Kagome thought for a minute. "Actually, I asked you that a long time ago. I even confessed my love to you." Kagome said. She began to get angry.

"I remember, and I turned you down, but if you just give me a chance, I can-" Hojo was cut off. "No! I gave you the chance, now I need to get over you! I won't fall in love again! No no no!" Kagome said, and shut the door.

She ran back up to her room. She shut the door, hard. Slamming it. She was crying. She could tell that Inuyasha was still outside the window. She got out a pencil, and added a line to her poem. She ran to her closet, and pulled out a guitar. She ran her fingers on it, knowing she couldn't play. It was a gift from her grandmother. Kagome closed her eyes. She sobbed. She whispered the newest verse to her poem.

"Rejoice, I should,  
>Because now, love me, you do.<br>But if you could,  
>You'd have said so.<br>I don't need you anymore.  
>I don't need your sympathy.<br>My heat has been to war,  
>Fighting off the useless feelings inside me.<br>Emotion, something I won't feel towards you.

_I am Forever Broken._"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: The Breaking Point**

**Quote of next chapter: "I guess I'll go…" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**In the end, Kagome was explaining how Hojo is not capable of returning her feelings in full, and how she just wants to get over him now.**

**Inuyasha: This chapter was depressing in all ways. **

**Kagome: Not all ways.**

**Sango: I am a bratty friend in it…**

**Sesshomaru: I have no lines… **

**Miroku: I barley talk!**

**Easl: Aw, shut up. I'm going to bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for next chapter: <strong>

**Inuyasha gets Kagome to go to the club called '**_**The Breaking Point**_**' and what will happen when she gets there? Also, Kikyo has something to share…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. The Breaking Point

**A/N: I was in cooking class, and I was practicing for a test with my friend, and I was answering a question, and I said 'Spaulaifilaficiated?" then my friend asked, 'isn't that a religion? Or maybe that's someone who doesn't eat fish, wait that's (state large word here)" It was funny.**

**Then, me and my little brother were playing dinosaur, and we were trying to steal each others eggs, and we were supposed to be asleep, so I get up, and sneak over to him, and just as I'm standing over him, he looks up, ready to steal my eggs, and screams like a weird man robot or something. It was so funny. **

**I then went back over to my nest, and counted to 10 Mississippi, because my little brother did, and like a mirror, we get up at the same time. Then, my brother starts screaming and bagging things out of frustration. LOL! Aaah, I love you, Steve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Easl: *Talking to self in bathroom, looking into mirror, strangely dress like penguin…* You know I am a sexy penguin.<strong>

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: HOLY! Why are you in MY bathroom?**

**Inuyasha: Why are you talking about sexy penguins?**

**Easl:… I have a story to write… *runs away quickly***

**Inuyasha: WAIT! CHANGE ME BACK INTO A GUY FIRST, DAMMIT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 or whatever<strong>

**The Breaking Point**

**Quote: "I guess I'll go…" - Kagome**

* * *

><p>"So? Why <em>don't<em> you then?" Ayame began pressuring Kagome.

"Ayame, maybe I don't want to go to a club, with Inuyasha, of all the people in the world." Kagome said.

"But, Kagome, don't you want to get out there? You have never been to a club before, right?" Sango asked.

_Well, no. I haven't. _Kagome thought. _But I only JUST got over Hojo last night, and I don't want to go off and party… Maybe I should though…_

"Yo, Kagome." Said an all to familiar voice. Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey, stalker." Kagome said.

"I'm not a stalker!" Inuyasha said to his defense.

Kikyo walked by. "Love quarrels." She giggled.

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha said, and began to chase her down the hallway.

Kagome sighed. "Oh brother."

* * *

><p>In art class, is was chaos. Koga flirting with Kagome, Inuyasha getting jealous, (along with Ayame) Miroku groping Sango, (oh wait that's normal… ish.) and it was 'clay day.'<p>

"JEEZE! CALM DOWN!" Mrs. Millentine finally yelled. "Clay day only comes twice, mess it up, and you'll regret forever." She threatened. The kids got quiet.

Halfway into class, and Inuyasha was being a nuisance. "Kagome, why don't you go?" He pressured.

"FINE! I guess I'll go…" Kagome said, not making eye contact with anyone.

* * *

><p>Kikyo pulled Inuyasha aside after school.<p>

"Inuyasha…. I'm…. I'm moving to America." She said, sadly.

"I see." Inuyasha said, also sadly.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kikyo said. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Bye." She whispered, and walked away into the sunset. "Good luck, with Kagome!" Kikyo called out. Not with his plan to break her heart, but to fall in love again.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door.<p>

A very small boy opened it. "Who're you? Dogman?" He asked.

"Sota, stop bothering him." Kagome's voice came, as she walked towards the door. Inuyasha was so surprised about her outfit.(a/n: You know, I'm to lazy to explain it, it's from the episode of Kagome and Hojo's first date, and the epic hug scene, I didn't feel like making up one. Sorry.)

Kagome walked out. "Kagome, don't forget to call me if something happens!" Her mother called out.

Kagome said goodbye, and pulled Inuyasha away before her mother could go ga-ga over the ears.

"So, how is this club?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I've never been there."

Kagome fell over.

"You failed me." She said when she got back up.

The got in Inuyasha's car, a red convertible, (a/n: why is Inuyasha rich in like all the fanfics?)

They made it to the club. Inuyasha cut to the front of the line. "Reservations." He said, holding up tickets. The guard let him in.

There was flashing lights, drunks, music, dancing, and it was very overwhelming.

Kagome didn't know what to think.

"So, Kagome, wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, almost awkwardly. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto the dance floor, with all sort of dancing. Inappropriate, or appropriate. It was almost so squished, no one could move. But they could barely.

They began dancing, and laughing. Kagome smiled.

"So, Kagome, what's up with you and Hojo?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome paused. "Nothing." She said, coldly, and walked over to the punch bowl. Bad idea. Kagome got a drink, as Inuyasha hurried over, as fast as he could.

"Kagome, DON'T drink that, I can smell that it's been spiked- to late." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around. Hiccupping. She had 3 cups.

"I gatta, tell ya-*hiccup* somethin'," Kagome could barely stand. "You *hiccup* have really nice *hiccup* hair, you know that? *hiccup* One more thing, what's *hiccup* up with the *hiccup* dog ears?" Kagome staggered over to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, your drunk." Inuyasha said.

"NO! I'm not! *cry* Your just invading my personal space! And why do chips taste so good, and yet make my thighs so fat!" She yelled.

"Kagome, your crazy." Inuyasha said.

"I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST CONFUSED!" Kagome yelled, and walked away, bummping into tables, saying 'Excuse me, Mr., pardon me ma'am.'

Inuyasha fallowed her. _Oh. My. God. She's on the stage now. _He thought.

"This goes out, to ALL my buddies out there!" Kagome said, drowsily. Inuyasha jumped on stage.

"Come on, lets go home now." He said.

"NEVER!" Kagome said, and ran away.

"Kagome! Dammit! Get your ass over here!" Inuyasha said chasing her. He found her sitting at a table.

"I'm a freaking tea pot, short and spout, here is my handle, and here is my other body part, tip me over, and I'll kill you dang-it!" She sang. "I've been working on the rail-road! All freaking day!" The Kagome suddenly passed out, snoring. Inuyasha picked her up, on arm over her, and try carrying her out. It did work.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, just get the head ache medicine. I'll call her mom." Inuyasha said. He was arguing with his older brother, now at home.<p>

"How did she get like this?" Sesshomaru asked. "Look, we were at a party, and she got drunk-" Inuyasha tried to say, then was interrupted.

(A/N: Please forgive my language) "Your out with a lot of girls, you man-whore." Sesshomaru said.

"MAY I REMIND YOU, I'VE NEVER KISSED SOMEONE?" Inuyasha said.

"Why, you have." Sesshomaru said. "When you were a baby." Inuyasha fell over. "Not what I ment…" He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: Acually, I haven't thought that far ahead yet… I have no clue what the next chapter will be about…**

* * *

><p><strong>an: I got bored, so I made the chapter funny.**

**I haven't thought of another chapter, honestly, so, yeah. Sorry…**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha: CHANGE ME BACK, DAMMIT!<strong>

**Easl: NEVER!**

**Inuyasha: But I have to go to the bathroom and I don't know how!**

**Easl: Okay.*changes Inuyasha back***

**Inuyasha: HURRAY! First go to bathroom, then, kill Miroku... *walks away***

**Miroku: Easl, have you seen that girl that strangley resembled Inuyasha?**

**Easl: Nope.**

**Miroku: I must keep looking then! *runs away***

**Easl: Ha. Fail.  
><strong>


	5. Sesshomaru's Here

**Sorry about the delay! I got a new game, my grandmother went to the hospital, (she's okay now) and my cousins from far away are here!**

**I will warn you though: I think this chapter might turn out to be too small. Or it might suck. Please do forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**Inuyasha: What new game?**

**Easl: Oh, Nintendogs and cats. (it is NOT plus. Thank you, translator.)**

**Inuyasha: What the hell is that?**

**Easl: Modern thing. You wouldn't understand.**

**Miroku: Easl, I have been searching day and night, but I cannot find that charming girl! Have you seen her?**

**Easl: Oh, you have seen her. Keep looking.**

**Miroku: Where did I see her? I must have her bear my children!**

**Easl, Inuyasha, and Kagome at once: 1...2...3!**

**Sango: DIE! *Whacks Miroku on head.***

**Easl: Ha ha. Owned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, right?<strong>

**Sesshomaru's here!**

**Quote: "Little brother, you've done it this time." - Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up peacefully in her house. She got up, and looked around. Kagome couldn't remember anything that happened. Her head hurt, too.<p>

Kagome got dressed, and ready. She felt totally unwounded, and like Hojo didn't matter. She wondered, why did she even fall for him? Maybe she mistook sexual desire for love. Humans do that. Whenever someone says, 'Love at first sight', there's no such thing. It's just your hormones. But you can eventually fall in love with that person. That's what Kagome believes.

Kagome finally made it to school. She made it to lunch. She was, of coarse, surrounded by her friends.

"How'd it go?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kagome had no idea what she was talking about.

"The date." Ayame said.

"Oh. That wasn't a date. I don't even remember." Kagome said. "The last thing I remember was taking a drink from the punch bowl, and Inuyasha saying something…" Kagome tried hard to remember. "Oh my God." She said. "What?" Said Sango and Ayame at once. "I think he said something about… sex." Kagome said.

There was a moment of silence. Sango stood up.

"How dare he! How dare he! I'm going to ring his head up on my wall, and throw darts at it when I'm done with him!" Sango said.

Ayame stood up, too.

"He took her… her… purity!" She said.

"LET'S KILL HIM!" Sango and Ayame said at once, and walked off to find him.

"Umm… Let me finish next time. I think he said that someone spiked my drink… not sex, I said spike…" Kagome said.

* * *

><p>"YO! INUYASHA!" Sango said. She was closing in on Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha looked up from his outdoor table. "What?" He said, mouth full of food.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ayame yelled, and punched him in the face.

5 beatings later, 10 blackouts, and 0 explanations later…

"That will teach him." Sango said, as she and Ayame walked away.

* * *

><p>"Is that why you came home, little brother?" Asked Sesshomaru.<p>

"Yes. Okay? I got beat up by two wild gorillas. With rabies." Said Inuyasha.

"Then, I will have to give you the rabies vaccination." Sesshomaru said, holding up a very large needle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha screamed. "Okay, it was Sango and Ayame!" Inuyasha confessed.

_Knock Knock!_

Inuyasha walked over to see who was at the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was furious.

"HOW COULD YOU? WHY YOU….!" Kagome said, as she marched inside.

"What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"YOU GOT ME DRUNK!" Kagome whined.

"No, you drank a spiked drink before I could warn you." Inuyasha said.

"YOU JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK!" Kagome yelled. "Hello." Said Sesshomaru. "JERK JERK JERK JE- wha….?" Kagome said, as she saw Sesshomaru.

"How's he?" Kagome asked.

"My older brother." Inuyasha said.

Kagome melted. "Oh my God, I'm in love." She said.

Eventually, Kagome got to know Sesshomaru, he was a business man. He had adopted Rin, the daughter of one of his clients, who died. They were attacked by robbers, and then Rin suffered a wolf attack at a nature walk area. Sesshomaru took her in, because he saved her.

Rin and Kagome played for a bit. Kagome called Sango and Ayame to tell them the truth, and they were very sorry.

But, now they had a plan…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: Setup: Date**

**Quote of next chapter: "I really have gotten used to you." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry. It turned out lameish.**

**Inuyasha: Its always lame.**

**Easl: You don't even read it.**

**Inuyasha: You have a point.**

**Kagome: I love this game. *Is playing Nintendogs and Cats* Look! I got a shiba inu, and names it Yasha!**

**Easl: OMG!**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: Modern thing.**

* * *

><p><strong> Summary for next chapter: Sango and Ayame set up Inuyasha and Kagome on a date. At first, it's bad, but will Inuyasha realize he <em>can't<em> break Kagome's heart? _Why_ can't he break it?**


	6. Setup: Date

**I really loved the reviews. I wanna say thanks to all of you who have reviewed.**

**Inuyasha: *is trying to play Nintendogs and Cats* How the hell do you feed this stupid thing?**

**Easl: Don't yell at my puppy- hey… when did you take my game?**

**Inuyasha: …**

**Easl: …..**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, you feed it by pressing the button with food on it.**

**Inuyasha: But where IS the button?**

**Kagome: Never mind.**

**Easl: Give it back.**

**Inuyasha: NO!**

**Easl: GIVE IT BACK, OR FEMALE INUYASHA COMES BACK!**

**Inuyasha: Oh God no…**

**Easl: Oh God yes…. Muahahahahahahah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. Something. 6? Is it 6? Yea. It's 6.<strong>

**Setup: Date**

**Quote: "I have really gotten used to you." - Kagome**

* * *

><p>"Okay, do you have it all planned?"<p>

"Yep. We just need Kagome to say yes. You get Inuyasha. Tell him… I don't know. A blind date with a hottie?"

Sango and Ayame giggled, and ran off. Sango was getting Kagome, and Ayame was going to get Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Yea. I want like a month." Inuyasha told Miroku.<p>

"Okay. You have a month to do the bet." Miroku said. It was almost the weekend. Just one more period to get through.

"Good." Inuyasha said. "Kagome is not a normal human."

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Ayame's voice came down the hall. "Can I see you for a moment?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Kagome yelled. "With…. HIM?"<p>

"Yes." Sango said calmly.

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO!" Kagome screamed.

"Please Kagome? Inuyasha's in!" Sango pleaded.

"Not surprised…" Kagome mumbled. "Fine." Kagome said, grumpily.

"Great!" Sango said, cheerily.

* * *

><p>"Nobody said it was going to be you!"<p>

"Well, I thought you were in!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! You guys are going to have a romantic dinner, and then you guys get a boat ride to see the sunset!" Sango said.

"I don't want to go on this date anymore." Kagome said. She was dressed in boot cut jeans, with a pink top, that had a see through turtle neck, and she had bracelets on her wrists, that had see though lace, that attached to the bottom of her sleeves. She kinda looked like a Jeanie…

"I think it's a…. good idea." Inuyasha could barley say the words. He was disgusted. He whished he never made the bet with Miroku.

"You guys are late for your dinner reservations! GO!" Ayame and Sango pushed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Might as well go." Kagome said. She smiled innocently. "Come on Inuyasha! They have my favorite kind of food here!" Kagome said, running into the fancy, and expensive, restraint. _I might as well enjoy myself. _Kagome thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome.. Is Sango and Ayame paying?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"I think so." Kagome said.

Everything on the menu was really expensive. Inuyasha was hoping he wouldn't have to pay.

After they ordered, and got their food, they began to chat.

"No way. Good guys always win." Kagome said.

"Na. In this one TV show, the bad guys are so going to win." Inuyasha agued.

"Your really negative." Kagome stood up for herself. "Bad guys are like guaranteeing themselves frailer."

"You kinda have a point." Inuyasha said.

The waiter came by, and gave them the bill.

"One thousand… yen." Inuyasha said, horrified. (A/N: 1,000 yen is like $100)

"You pay." Kagome said.

* * *

><p>"I love the sunset." Kagome said. "Have you ever wondered, if it rained at sunset? Wouldn't it look like it was raining blood?" Kagome asked.<p>

"You think to much." Inuyasha said.

"You know, I have really gotten used to you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gasped slightly. He turned his head very quickly to Kagome.

_You know… Kagome seems like Kikyo… Kikyo was my first REAL love, but now Kagome…. She's… She's different… somehow… Why do I feel like this around her? _Inuyasha thought. _Somehow… I feel like if I break her heart, I'll in term, break my own… _

"Inuyasha? Wacha' lookin' at?" Kagome said. Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream. "Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all."

Kagome leaned her head over on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Is it strange that I've always wanted to be hugged by a guy, who wasn't related to me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to be a jerk about it!" Kagome said. "Ggggggrrrrrr." Kagome growled.

Inuyasha awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder.

"Girls like you are weird. Really weird. I never got girls like you. The girls who like that sappy romance crap." Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut up. You… you dog boy. Look who's talking." Kagome said grumpily.

"Oh well." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Awkward now, isn't it?**

**Quote of next chapter: "I'd like to take you out sometime, Kagome." - Koga**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is now my favorite chapter. Also, I might not update soon. Some stuff is going on with my grandmother. So, I'm sorry if there's a long wait, do bare with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha: Okay, can someone tell me how to play this stupid game? (Hes playing Nintendogs and Cats)<br>**

**Easl: Read the instructions.**

**Inuyasha: Where are the instructions?**

**Kagome: Somewhere in Easl's room.**

**Inuyasha: Then, my God, it's lost forever.**

**Easl: You know, I was watching this one thing the other day, and this guy said that in a world of taco people, he'd be the sexiest chaloupa.. (or however you spell it)**

**Inuyasha: How dose this relate to the conversation?**

**Easl: Because, when I was at my cousin's house, swimming, we had a war of who were the sexiest chaloupas. The unsexy chaloupas had to die unsexy deaths. **

**Inuyasha: Still, I have no clue how it relates.**

**Easl: Maybe I'm just a random person. Also, I was on the sexy chaloupa side. **

**Inuyasha: Who wasn't on the sexy chaloupa side?**

**Easl: My little brother, and my cousin. My cousins that are visiting were on the sexy chaloupa side. With me. **

**Inuyasha: Who was the sexiest chaloupa?**

**Easl: Sesshomaru. I mean hi.**

**Inuyasha: Awkward human wench.**

**Easl: You shut up, you unsexy chaloupa.**


	7. Awkward now, Isn't it?

**A/N: Personal thanks to all my reviewers! Ideas are always welcome. You can also ask me questions in reviews, I will answer them. I am so mad, I have 3 projects due really soon! In my worst classes. So, not happy. Grandma got out of hospital! Yay! And my drawings and ideas for real stories, (because I want to be a graphic novelist when I grow up) are SO much better! I am really awesome! I love art class… So funny. Ha ha. European Lamas. (Only me, and my friend get that joke.) Easy bake oven. LOL. Canadian prison schools… blind cops… oh so fun.**

**I also had this thing called messy Olympics, and by the time we were done, I had ketchup and mustard in my hair, chocolate pudding up my nose, and I was soaking wet, with oatmeal on me, and flour I had so much fun.**

**Disclaimer: So far, I still don't own Inuyasha. Sad face.**

**Inuyasha: Go get me a bag of dried potatoes.**

**Easl: No way.**

**Inuyasha: Why not?**

**Easl: You have legs. I wanna sit here on my lazy butt a while longer.**

**Inuyasha: I hate you.**

**Easl: I know. I almost hate you too.**

**Inuyasha: Almost?**

**Easl: You're the main character in my favorite anime. I have the books. I have plushies. I have a poster for petes sake!**

**Inuyasha: Sake? As in alcohol? **

**Easl: No, I don't mean Japanese beer. Shut up, and go get the freaking chips.**

**Inuyasha: Chips?**

**Easl: Oh for the love of…!**

**Inuyasha: The love of what?**

**Easl: POTATOEO CHIPS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. 7<strong>

**Awkward now, isn't it?**

**Quote: "I'd like to take you out sometime, Kagome." - Koga**

* * *

><p>(I'm going to let you guess whose point of view this is…)<p>

Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! What the heck is his problem? Why dose Inuyasha ALWAYS have to be so… so… JERKISH! I HATE that! Jeeze. If I had a nickel for every time he was a jerk, I'd be a millionaire by now. I can't really believe him. You'd think he's be a bit nicer.

"Hey."

I mean, It's not MY fault he spilled paint on HIS art project!

"I'm taking to you."

Why that insensitive…

"Earth to Kagome…"

Big-headed…

"Anyone home?"

"JERK!" I screamed. "In my ear, too." Said Sango. "Sorry Sango. I'm mad at Inuyasha." I said.

"When AREN'T you mad at him?" Sango said.

"Good point." I agreed.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute." Said poor, dear Sango.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" I tried to apologize.

"Nope. I'm already mad. Now you'll have to buy me ice cream at lunch." Sango said.

"Aw man." We were heading to lunch.

At lunch now, Sango, Ayame, and I settled into our usual spots in the lunch room. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, someone coming.

"Hey, Kagome." I turned my head, at the sound of the voice. "Hey, Koga."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's POV<p>

Why the nerve! That guy Koga going over and flirting with Kagome! I should do something about it!

"Inuyasha, don't let him get to you." Miroku said.

"But he's…!"

"Yes, flirting with Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yea, THAT'S why I need to do something about it!" I said. I was about to get up, when Kagome walked outside the lunchroom _with Koga_.

I was REALLY angry. I was so ticked, I got up, and fallowed them outside. I saw them talking, and I could also ear every word of the conversation, I ducked behind a bush, and listened.

"So, why did you ask me out for?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Koga said smoothly.

"And that would be?" Asked Kagome, a little cheery.

"Are you free Sunday?" Koga said, but it almost sounded like a statement.

"Hm?" Kagome sounded really surprised.

"I'd like to take you out sometime, Kagome." Koga asked.

I could tell Kagome was probably blushing. That alone annoyed the hell out of me.

"Sure. I'd love to." Said Kagome's cheery voice.

What?

* * *

><p>Kagome's point of view:<p>

If THAT doesn't make Inuyasha jealous, I don't know what will! I can make him jealous, thought I feel bad, because that means I'm using Koga. (And betraying Ayame…)

"Great! Can I have your number then, we can talk about where we wanna go at what time." Koga said.

"Yea, but I left my back pack inside." I said. I suddenly herd rustling in a bush. I walked over to see a spy: Inuyasha.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Koga said.

"Hi.. Um… I'm… observing.. Caterpillars…. For my… science project….." He said cautiously.

"I have science with you though, Inuyasha," Koga began, "and there is no science project."

"I'm… aah… doing…. Extra credit work…" He said.

"The last time you did extra credit was when your mother forced you to." Koga said, with faint amusement in his tone.

"I… am being forced by…. My older brother…." He said. "Sesshomaru thinks my grades… suck…"

"I won't argue with you there." Koga said.

"Yea… I'm going inside now…" Inuyasha said, and he ran inside lighting fast.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: I Spy a Girl**

**Quote next chapter: "I was just… passing through… the neighborhood…." - Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awesomeness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha: *SNOORE! Snot bubble pops* Huh? Is it over? I had another bad dream, about a girl, telling me awful stories. Oh wait…<strong>

**Easl: KARATE KICK IN THE HOO-HA! *Kicks Inuyasha in…. well… you know where.***

**Inuyasha: OOOOOWWWW! *Falls to ground* OH! OH! I think you broke it!**

**Easl: I hope I did.**

**Kagome: I am sorry for these two, and that you just had to witness that readers.**

**Easl: He asked for it.**

**Kagome: That may be so…**

**Inuyasha: Someone really needs to take me to a doctor.**

**Miroku: Huh. Fine. Come on. *drags Inuyasha away by collar of shirt***

***Easl, Kagome, and Sango all watch in amusement.***

**Shippo: In your face, Inuyasha. *Laughs and watched. **

**Easl: High five Shippo! *high fives Shippo***


	8. I Spy A Girl

**A/n: I'm sitting here, eating ice cream. Yea. Be jealous. I REALLY wanted to thank all my reviewers! Thanks for complementing my stories, and I'm going to talk about a review (took my like 10 seconds to remember how to spell that) in today's comedy act. (At the end)**

**Disclaimer: *praying* May the Gods make InuYahsa belong to me…. *notices.* Um.. I still don't own InuYahsa as you can see…. *runs away***

**Inuyasha: Give me your chocolate ice cream, wench.**

**Easl: Not with THAT attitude. (another 10 seconds to remember how to spell that)**

**Inuyasha: I WANT THE FROZEN MILK! *Lunges at Easl***

**Easl: OOOOHHH NOOOOZ! *Licks ice cream* It has my DNA on it now! And spit!**

**Inuyasha: Awww, gross.**

**Kagome: I agree.**

**Easl: Kagome how could you! I once played a game to see what InuYasha character I was, and I came out to be you, Kagome! Why? Why have you betrayed me? *Sadly sits in corner of room,(right by door) and eats ice cream***

**Kagome: Easl, come on now-**

***Door opens in Easl's face, causing ice cream to go all over face, and shirt***

**Miroku: *Comes through door* I can't find that girl that strangely resembles Inuyasha!**

**Easl: *hissing* MIIIIIRRRROOOOKKKKUUUUU!**

**Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**Easl: I will haunt your nightmares!**

***Sango opens door in Easl's face***

**Sango: Miroku! You lech you-**

**Easl: *Hissing* SSSSAAAANNNNGGGGGOOOOO! I now must take my anger out on one of you!**

***Everyone whimpering in corner***

**Easl: *typing* Inuyasha….. Girl…. Comes…. Back… Enter.**

**Inuyasha: NNNOOOOOO!**

**Miroku: YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter….. 7.. Crap it's 8.<strong>

**I Spy A Girl**

**Quote: "I was just… passing through… the neighborhood…" - Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's Point of Veiw:<span>

Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Grrrr! I new she was just getting back at Inuyasha, - for being Inuyasha - But dose it _have _to involve Koga? He's mine!

Ever since our promise…

**Flashback:~~~**

"Weeee!" I was only 4 then, and swinging on the park swing. I wanted to jump off, (a/n: I just wanted to say, this once happened to me. I landed on a wire fence. You'll get it in a moment.) so I tried to get off fast, by jumping off just as the swing was nearest to the ground, but I jumped to late, and flew into the air, and landed on the hard ground- so I though. A boy caught me.

(A/n: MINI KOGA!)

"You're kinda klutzy." He said, blue eyes twinkling in the brightness of the day.

He began to take me home, and I began talking to him.

"What's your name? What's your favorite color? Why is the sky blue? If oranges were yellow, would they be called yellows? What dose E equal?"

"Okay, my name is Koga, my favorite color is brown, I have no clue why the sky is blue, yes, and E+MC squared, if not, then it means pie." (A/n: I for got where the = sign was. I think I might have memory problems…)

"How cool!" I said. "My name is Ayame, like the flower I have!" I said, gesturing to the flower in my hair. "That's nice." Koga said.

I began to blush. I had a little crush on him. (Then again, I did every time I met a boy at that age.) "Koga," I turned to him. "You have to promise, to take care of me…. THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I half-screamed.

"It's a promise." Koga said. "On the night of the lunar rainbow." He said, pointing to the sky. It was night already, and there _was_ a lunar rainbow. I had _really _fallen for Koga that instant.

**Flashback end:~~~**

But then I met Inuyasha, and fell for him for a while. We went out, but nothing really happened. I wasn't really into the relationship, I was still in love with Koga, (who had forgotten the promise, which is why I looked for comfort, and hoped to get over him) but I _needed _Koga by my side.

Kagome, you better keep _your _promise.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's Point of Veiw:<span>

Why that Kagome…! Sitting at that café with that… that…. Wolf! Okay, sure I was spying on them, but I was so pissed. I listened in on their conversation.

"No, I don't really have any hobbies, except for writing poetry sometimes, or just sketching, or singing, which I stink at." Kagome said. They were sitting outside of a small café, drinking tea and eating custard.

"Really? Can I see some sketches, or read some poems?" Koga asked, persistently.

"No, I'm not good at either. My poetry stinks, and it's all personal stuff, you know, like, about how I feel and stuff. It's kinda like writing in a diary, just with poetry." Kagome explained.

"I whish you could show me. Wanna go see a movie now?" Koga asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Kagome responded with a question. (Like you didn't already know that, though.)

"How about a scary one?" Koga said. He hadn't touched his tea, or custard. He was gazing at Kagome, the entire time. Kagome was almost done with her custard, and tea.

"Nah, I don't like scary movies." Kagome said, after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

I had had enough. It was time, to do something. Stop someone. But how? I noticed a store out of the corner of my eye. _If this doesn't work, I'm going to have to kill myself later. _I thought.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's Point of view:<span>

Koga was really nice. He was everything Inuyasha wasn't, or everything Inuyasha should have been. He was like Inuyasha, just more gentlemen-like. Okay, maybe not so much like him…

But still. I had to bare through it a little longer. I wanted to make shore Inuyasha would be jealous, (even if a jealous Ayame was WAY to much to handle. Sorry, Ayame, but you _did _try to kill me after I finished explaining…. And before…) for a long time. I was ready to leave, but I needed to pull Koga on a little longer. Even if it killed me, knowing he was so kind, and I was so… mean.

"How about we just go hang out by the docks?" Koga said. I sapped out of my daydream.

"Docks?" I repeated. "Yea, by the beach." Koga smiled. His tone of voice was strange, it was between loveliness, and a kinda 'ha ha in your face Inuyasha' kinda thing.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said, and I finished my sweets, and we left.

* * *

><p>When me and Koga arrived at the docks, we began to chat.<p>

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" He'd ask. I would answer honestly, but still felt bad.

All of a sudden, I began coughing uncontrollably. "Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!" Koga yelled. He patted my back, and I stopped.

"I'm sorry, I have a… disorder…." I said. "Its like a mild case of whopping cough, the doctors have no clue why it happened, or what it is." I explained. "I just cough uncontrollably sometimes. That's all." I said.

Koga looked at me, with such a sad, yet horribly worried look. "Kagome, lets take you to a doctor." Koga said. "You might need some medicine, so, come on I'll take you-" I burst out crying.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Koga asked.

"I've been leading you on, to get back at Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." I said. "I'm a horrible person!" I sobbed.

"No, your not." Koga said. I looked up at him. "Your Kagome." He slowly closed in, and I did too. I was very shore, no one else ever thought of me like that… I.. I…..

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Said a voice. Koga backed away really fast, and embarrassed.

I turned to see who the voice belonged too.

I rubbed my eyes. _Inuyasha? _I thought. But it wasn't… I think. A girl stood there, with silver hair, in buns were Inuyasha's ears would have been, (like Princess Leia's from Star Wars) and bright orange pants, with a pink tops. Horrible fashion sense, (hey, I just found out the 8th sense, because the 6th sense is humor, and the 7th is direction.) Wait a minute…. Poorly applied make-up… terrible clothing…. Ridicules hair style…. Inuyasha!

"Koga! We were engaged by our parents when we were babies!" He called out.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You can tell?" He whispered. "No, I'm not Inuyasha… I'm… Ima…Masha." He stuttered. "I was just… passing through… the neighborhood…" Inuyasha, you're an idiot.

"Okay, I have to go now, Koga. Imamasha is a stupid friend of mine, and she lost her way. She's delirious." I said, and I grabbed Inuyasha's ear, and dragged him off.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's point of view:<span>

Note to self: Kill self later.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter!<strong>

**Next chapter: Shippo Hippo!**

**Quote of next chapter: "IT'S A BABY FOX, WERE KEEPING IT." - Kagome.**

* * *

><p><strong>I got lazy, okay?<strong>

**Inuyasha: Why are you on the computer, reading? Doesn't it hurt your brain?**

**Easl: I'm reading reviews for my story. This guy played sexy pies with his family.**

**Inuyasha: Oh my God, I'm leaving.**

**Easl: Then who will I talk to?**

**Inuyasha: I don't know. Also, can you change me back into a guy? I don't how to use this thing.**

**Easl: What thing?**

**Inuyasha: …. Where.. Girls… pee… from… There's nothing to aim with…. How do I go to the bathroom?**

**Easl: Girls sit down, moron.**

**Inuyasha: Can you change me back anyway?**

**Easl: No. MIROKU! IMAMASHA IS OVER HERE! **

**Miroku: SO THAT'S HER NAME! COME TO ME MY LOVE!**

**Inuyasha: AAAAAAHHHH! **

**Sumary for next chapter:**

**Kagome finds Shippo. Lets leave it at that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**You can always ask questions! I will do my best to answer! Suggestions or ideas also welcome!**


	9. Shippo Hippo!

**Hello! I am like, really pissed right now. I was trying to edit this one picture, and the freaking colors where all jacked up! I wanted pink, but every time I clicked pink, it was brown! I looked at all the colors, and there was no pink! GGGRRR!**

**Disclaimer: I do own stuff. You just don't know what future animes I might and hope I own. (Seriously, I have like…. Lets see….. 1..5... Too many. My friends think there great.) But, I don't own InuYasha… Sad face. ****L**

**Inuyasha: I CAN'T TAKE IT! CHANGE ME BACK INTO A GUY, BEFORE I WET MYSELF!**

**Easl: Whoa! TMIFO!**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: Texting language.**

**Inuyasha: I clearly speak Japanese.**

**Easl: I know. I don't want to listen to you anymore.*Gets MP3 player out, and starts listening to music* You say, that I'm messing with your head….**

**Inuyasha: You can't sing.**

**Easl: YES I CAN! *Mauls Inuyasha***

**Kagome: Okay, enough today.**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME! MY EAR IS BLEEDING! MY FACE! I CAN'T FEEL IT!**

**Kagome: Easl, how hard did you bite his face?**

**Easl: Maybe… too…. Hard….**

**Kagome: *Sigh* Easl, go sit in the corner.**

**Easl: Sad face. ****L**

**Kagome: As for you Inuyasha, SIT! Stop getting into fights!**

**Easl: Ha ha. Not so sad anymore. ****J**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. A number…. Under 10... Let me check… 9.<strong>

**Shippo Hippo!**

**Quote: "IT'S A BABY FOX, WERE KEEPING IT." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Stupid jerk. That stupid Inuyasha! He doesn't have to fallow me around like a love sick puppy! Ha. Puppy. Get it? Because Inuyasha is a … dog demon…. I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?

Still… I was on my way home from Ayame's house. Sango was there, too. They kept asking questions about Inuyasha. I whish they wouldn't. It's not like I like him! I don't want my heart broken again so… so.. I _can't _fall in love again. I _won't_.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone…. Touching… my butt! I swerved around, to see a pit pocket. Though, he was a small fox demon…. (a/n: OMG SHIPPO! XD)

He began to run with _my _wallet. I began to chase him.

"GET OVER HERE YOU THEITH!" I yelled.

I heard rustling, and a boy jumped out of a near by tree, and grabbed the pit pocket. Inuyasha?

"Hey. Give the girl back her money." He said sternly.

"So, the boys not only madly in love with me," I began, "but also a stalker." I joked. Inuyasha blushed. "No! I was passing through…" He said. "Then you were in a tree because…..?" I pressured him.

A sweat drop went down Inuyasha's face. "Well, that's not the point right now. Right now, we have this brat." Inuyasha turned his attention to the child.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Shippo." He said, sheepishly. He looked up at me.

"He's so cute." I said.

"Cute? He stole your money, Kagome. He's anything but cute." Inuyasha said, jerkishly. (I now made up a word to define Inuyasha's speech patterns.)

"Put him down." I said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I want to ask him something." I said, with a tone that told Inuyasha I was serious.

He put Shippo down. I knelt down to him. "Don't run." I said. "Give me my money." I said. Shippo did so.

"Are you going to turn me in?" He asked. "I don't care. I don't have a family. They were killed. So it won't matter." He said.

"But, would they have wanted to be a pit pocket?" I asked. Shippo gasped. He looked at me, as his eyes began to swell with tears. "I… never thought of that….. All this time…" He said. He burst out crying.

I hugged him. "What did you want to buy?" I asked.

"I wanted to buy flowers for my mother and father, and then I wanted to get back my mother's favorite toy, a stuffed hippo. She gave me it, but the people who killed her took it. I thought I could buy it back…" Shippo said.

"Come on. Let's go buy flowers." I said. Shippo looked at me. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Then we can get that stuffed hippo."

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

What was Kagome's problem? Why would she want to help the kid, that just tried to steal her money? I don't get it! She was even dragging me along, to take the damned kid's toy back.

Kagome took us to a flower shop, and got red roses. After that we went to the stupid cemetery, and put the dumb flowers on the idiotic graves.

Then, I had to sniff out, that's right, SNIFF OUT the hideout. Kagome waited outside. I went in.

"Show SOME mercy." Kagome said.

"No promises." I said, angrily.

"Give me the dumb stuffed hippo." I said, the second I broke down the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Said the gang members.

"You most worst damned nightmare, and you better still have that stuffed hippo you took from the lady you killed the other day." I said, my teeth were cringed.

"Hell no." Said a blonde boy. I walked up to him, and picked him up by that mop head, and threw his to the wall.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Get him guys!" Said a boy, timidly.

"Now I'm pissed off."

* * *

><p>I walked outside, with the stuffed hippo, and handed it to Kagome.<p>

"Here." I said.

"Inuyasha, that was really nice of you." Kagome said.

I think I blushed. "Well, you dragged me along, you stupid wench!" I yelled.

Kagome just smiled.

"Inuyasha…. Thank you."

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV:<span>

Kagome walked inside her house. She explained to her mother that she would take care of Shippo.

She walked upstairs to her room, and put Shippo in her bed. He was asleep. He clenched the toy tight against his body.

(a/n: I got a bloody nose. Now I'm more pissed )

Kagome got out her poem book, and began to write:

My Prince?  
>By Kagome Higurashi<em><br>Have I found My Prince?_

I cannot let myself fall for you.  
>Would you fix my hear, then break it for fun later?<br>You came in my life, like a ghost, you went 'Boo!'  
>Your hair, soft as fur<br>How I long to let myself fall for you…

_But I can't…_

_Have I found My Prince?_

Love him, I may…  
>But for now,<br>Here I shall lay.  
>Like a gun going 'Pow!'<br>My heart beats fast.  
>But I may regret,<br>Having build around my heart, a cast.

_Have I found My Prince?_

Would you help me,  
>Pick up these pieces of my broken heart,<br>And then not flee?  
>I feel like it's a mart,<br>Watching everyone, knowing they are not broken on the inside.

_Have I found My Prince  
><em>

Maybe your worth my trust,  
>But it hurts,<br>Always having for you, a lust.  
>I always call you a jerk,<br>But maybe I'm just hiding my love for you.

_Have I found My Prince?_

Do you love me, truly and genuinely?_  
><em>

_Can I call you, 'My Prince?'_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: Love or Hate?**

**Quote: "Miroku your just a pig!" - Sango**

**(DIVIDER)**

**A/N: I'm less pissed now! YAY!**

**Inuyasha: I really have to go pee.**

**Easl: Fine. *changes Inuyasha back into guy***

**Inuyasha: Finally! Now I can go pee! *runs to bathroom***

**Kagome: Boy's are so gross.**

**Easl: INUYASHA, IF YOU PEE ON THE TOILET SEAT, I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Kagome: You potty trained him?**

**Easl: Yea. **

**Kagome: High five.**

***Easl and Kagome high five***

**Sango: Miroku is sulking in a corner.**

**Easl: Tell him Imamasha will come back, as soon as Inuyasha comes out of the bathroom.**

**Kagome and Sango: Oh, you are evil.**

**Easl: I know.**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**The next chapter is for SangoXMiroku fans.**

**Basically, Miroku pissed Sango off, so she ignores him, until something Miroku dose, shocks her.**


	10. Love, or Hate?

**DANGIT! My teachers were right. 2 weeks into summer vacation, and I'm bored. Darn them and there right…ly….ness?**

**I really wanted to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, especially thoughs (I think I spelled that wrong) who complement my writing skill. Thanks so much! It really gives me confidence! I'm only 12 years old, too! (Only a month until I turn 13! Wait, when's July? I forgot what month it is. Failer for me.) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I have to call Rumiko and ask if I can have it. She'll say no though, because it's so awesome.**

**Inuyasha: Whose Rumiko?**

**Easl: Sadly, she is…. Your true creator! (BUM BUM BUUUUM!)**

**Inuyasha: …?**

**Easl: Modern thing.**

**Inuyasha: You have got to stop it with the modern thing-… is that a poster of me? *glances at rolled up poster, hidden in the mess of Easl's room)**

**Easl: Ummm….. No?**

**Kagome: I'm on it too. *grabs poster***

**Sango: I'm on it! **

**Miroku: Wait…. *pulls out box***

**Everyone exept Easl: … (dot eyes)**

**Shippo: Why do you have stuffed animals of us?**

**Miroku: And books with us in it?**

**Sango: And a poster?**

**Kagome: And you have pictures of us on your binders…..**

**Easl: Ummmm….. I found it?**

**Inuyasha: How long have you been stalking us?**

**Easl: Not since the ending of 6****th**** grade…. And totally not because of this totally awesome story, involving ceilings, and art class….. Noooooo…..**

**Everyone: ….. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter … 10! (I love goofing off)<strong>

**I forgot what I called this chapter… (I'll check)**

**Love, or Hate?**

**Quote: "Miroku your just a pig!" - Sango**

* * *

><p><span>You have to find out whose POV!<span>

I sighed. Walking down my street alone, (even with that nice cool breeze, that made the trees seem to dance) was just too lonely.

Miroku was at it again. Today, at school, he was flirting with all the good-looking girls. I counted, and it was ten times, he was flirting today, alone. Ten times! That's like, how much an average person flirts in a month! ( and there not single) He pisses me off.

(a/n: forgive my language) He can be such a jackass. I looked down at my feet. The sidewalk I was on was filled with little tiny cracks, and indentations of leaves. I wondered why I didn't take my car. It was because I was thinking of Miroku this morning, and if I didn't jog off the anger, I would had broken some stupid driving law. Maybe I should try a new look, maybe that would get Miroku to FINALLY leave other girls alone. I know how to deal with him, I'm trained to.

I thought back to when I met Miroku. It was in middle school….

Flashback!

I walked in the empty hallways. The was not a sound. The floor, was covered in what was left of the school year. Silly string, paper airplanes, candy wrappers, and everything else that people pull at the end of a year. It really did make me mad. I stayed behind, that last day of 6th grade, to help clean up after the 8th graders. Those slobs.

I turned into the janitors closet, and grabbed a broom. I began to sweep, and sweep, and sweep. It just didn't seem to get any cleaner in the main hall way. Just then, I saw a boy, dart across the main hall way. He ran into the art hall way, from the lunch room. He walked backwards slowly, and looked at me.

I gave him a dirty look, and kept sweeping. I was really angry that day. Mom had said to me, that she would be at work until later that night, so I'd have to spend time at school, longer than I wanted to. So, I kept myself busy. Of coarse, this was when mother was still alive. She died shortly after having Kohaku. But, this was a whole other story.

The boy kept watching me, with bright blue eyes, and dark hair, that was tied tightly in the back, with a little pony tail. I looked up.

"What do you want?" I almost snapped.

"My my, are you the girl Sango, that I heard so much about?" He asked.

I stopped sweeping just then.

"I'm moving into your neighborhood. I'm checking out my school for next year. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miroku." He held a hand out to me. I took it, unaware that I had just shook hands, with the devil.

He helped me clean up, making me unaware, that he was just a pig. I hadn't realized that he kept watching me. Poor me.

Flashback over

"Hello, Sango!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned my head. Miroku was running up to me. I ran to my house at fast as I could. I opened the door, and that's when Miroku caught up to me.

"Miroku, your just a pig!" I yelled, and slammed to door shut in his face.

* * *

><p><span>Miroku's POV<span>

Her words really hurt me that time. I didn't really know it then, when I met Sango, that I had met the girl of my dreams, but only now, did I realize, I really did love her.

I moved my hand slowly away from her door. I walked home, with only sadness.

I remembered how when Sango first met Inuyasha, she was head over heels. I remembered how I met Inuyasha.

Flashback

I walked down the busy hall ways of school.

I was only a kindergartener. I walked into my classroom, (that was filled with crying mothers) and sat down at a seat that said my name on it.

I looked at the name next to me, it read, 'Inuyasha'. A boy opened the door just then. A white-haired, golden-eyed boy. He sat down next to me.

"Hello. I'm Miroku." I said.

"My name is Inuyasha." He said.

We became best friends, after we found out that we both liked girls.

Flashback over

I sighed. I had no idea what to do. Just then, I though of something. I grabbed my money, and zoomed out the door.

Sango's POV

I sat down in front my dresser. I was a cream color, with light green vines, with pink buds and flowers on it. I looked into the mirror. I grabbed a hair bow, and my brush, and gave myself a new look.

* * *

><p>I looked awesome. My lips were the perfect shade of pink, my mascara on perfectly, and the blush I had on, was on so it looked like it was natural.<p>

My hair was in a high ponytail. I knew how to get this look again. I practiced a few times, and I was ready for school the next day,

Third person POV

Everyone turned to stare. Girls looked with envy, and boys looked with lust, at the tall and pretty black-haired girl.

She was walking with Kagome, and Ayame, who seemed to stunned to say anything.

Miroku turned to see what all the commotion was about. He dropped his book.

"Sango?" He asked, as she walked by.

She nodded, and kept walking.

Kagome and Ayame giggled.

They made it to their lockers, but something fell out of Sango's. She knelt down to grab it. It was a letter. She opened it up, and looked around her, to make shore no one was looking. She began to read it.

Dear Sango,

I've been thinking, and wondering. The way we act near each other, is like we love each other. So, why not give it a try? If you think we should try going out, meet at the back of the school, after school.

Miroku

P.S. I love you.

Sango dropped the letter. P.S I love you was her favorite movie. Miroku knew too. Sango looked back into her locker. There was a rose there.

That day went by so fast.

Sango ran outside to the back of the school, and met Miroku there.

"Sango!" He said, cheerily. "You got my letter, I take it?" He asked, calmly.

"Yes, I did." Sango was nervous.

"So, do you think we should go out? How about Saturday, at noon?" Miroku asked, with an emotion, in between anxiety, and happiness.

Sango clenched the rose, she had it in her hand. "Yes- yes I'd love to-"

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Sango looked at her cell phone. "Oh, one minute." Sango was getting a text from Kagome.

She read it.

KaogmeGirl275: Hey, did u get a letter from Miroku saying he wanted 2 try and date? Cause me and Ayame did, and a bunch of other girls.

"MIIIIIIOKKKKUUUUU!" Sango hissed. "WHY YOU PERVERT!" She slapped him, and walked away in a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: Kirara My Darling**

**Quote: "She has special powers…" - Sango**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got bored in the middle of the chapter, and took a break. Lol. I think the ending was kinda funny. **

**Inuyasha: "SNNOOORREEE* Wait, what? Man, I had another nightmare about this girl, who tells me awful stories. Oh wait…**

**Easl: YOU ALREADY MADE THAT POINT! *Whacks Inuyasha***

**Kagome: Okay, that's enough.**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME, SHE HIT ME!**

**Easl: HE INSUALTED ME!**

**Kagome: You guys are like 2 year olds…**

**Shippo: Sad. Now, we have a girl, whose almost like a female version of Inuyasha, just crazier.**

**Kagome: *nods in agreement***

**Inuyasha: HA HA! *Points and laughs at Easl***

**Kagome: I wouldn't do that of I were you….**

**Easl: GRRRRR! *Types on computer* Inuyasha…. Turns…. Into….. Toothless…. Puppy…..enter.**

**Inuyasha: *now a puppy* WOOF! WOOF! GRR! *Bites Easl***

**Easl: Ha ha. You have no teeth. GO SIT OUTSIDE NOW, YOU BAD DOG!**

**Inuyasha: *Whimper***

**Easl: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Inuyasha: Woof! Woof woof woof woof! (Translation: I'm starting to think Easl is in league with Naraku…)**

**Summary for next chapter: **

**We meet Kirara, but she's a human?**


	11. Kirara My Darling

****I hate an important question for my reviewers, you see, I watch a LOT of romances, and I know a good an bad romance. A good romance, has at least one kiss, and you can really feel that the main characters are in love, and they don't kiss over 3-5 times. The kiss scene need to have you jumping off your seat, dancing around the room for an hour. And it needs to be a real kiss. One that they do out of love, and almost no other reason. (Unless the reason is really good, because you can't go throwing kisses in each chapter/episode.) A bad romance, has way too many kissed, so many that your like 'oh. They kissed again. 5th**** time this episode.' And you can't feel the feeling between the characters, meaning they don't have silly little arguments, romantic moments, and feelings that would make you think they were in love. I'll cut to the chase now, (And, this is random, but I think that Chase is a good name for a cheetah) Well, I was wondering if any of you can feel that Inuyasha and Kagome love each other in this fan fic. Because, if not, then I need to improve. I'm a very critical person. I need to be told straight on, if something needs to be improved to not. So, tell me what you think. Looking forward to it!****

**I am like, a total geni….yus… how do you spell it? LOL! But, I came up with more story idea, for when I'm famous and stuff… yea, I want to be a graphic novelist, and a novelist, and I want to work at a daycare, and a build-A-Bear. (Because my fav toy, Rex the cheetah of awesomeness…. And stuff was made their)**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own InuYasha. Man, but I want to though!**

**Kagome: Umm.. Easl…. Inuyasha peed in the corner…. Again.**

**Easl: But I put out newspapers!**

**Inuyasha: Woof woof woof woof woof woof! (Translation: Not like I'd use them!)**

**Easl: *Sigh* Fine, I'll turn you back into a demon. *types on computer***

**Inuyasha: ALRIGHT! NO MORE EATING TABLE SCARAPS!**

**Easl: I liked you better when I could lock you out side…. Too bad you kept running away…**

**Inuyasha: The pound is a scary place…. *shutter***

**Easl: I saved you! Be grateful!**

***Easl's little brother comes running through door* **

**Easl's Brother: DIE FOR YOUR SINS! (A/n: He really dose say that!)**

**Easl: GO DIE IN A WHOLE! Wait…. THAT'S MY COOKIE! GIVE THAT BACK! I MADE IT IN COOKING CLASS! *Chases brother***

**Kagome: I never have that kind a problems with Sota.**

**Sango: Kohaku is not that much trouble.**

**Easl: HA HA! I got the cookie back! *Bites cookie* …. *spits out cookie* Oh my God, I knew it was a bad idea to add vinegar… Blah! (I have always had the strong erg to add vinegar to cookies…. Is that strange?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 (I have no idea how remembered that)<strong>

**Kirara My Darling**

**Quote: "She has special powers…" - Sango**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I knew it was a bad idea to lend Inuyasha my notes. He spilled water, all over them. (Though it would have been ironic if he ate them… oh wait, no that's homework) But now, I can't even read my notes! And I have pretty good handwriting.

I walked into my classroom. I ignored Inuyasha. I took out my sketch pad, and drew.

"Kagome, I said I was sorry 10 times now." Inuyasha said.

I kept ignoring him.

"I told you, when I was reading the notes, I had to watch my friends cat, and she jumped up on my table, and knocked over my water."

I pushed harder on my pencil.

"Jeeze, Kagome you really unreasonable."

I broke my pencil. I looked down at my paper, and saw that I drew a picture of Inuyasha, being angry. I crumpled it up, seeing as it was not my best work.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

I looked at him now.

"I know it was an accident, but it was my FAVORITE notebook!" I complained. "I should have just made you a copy." I said, and leaned my head on my desk, discouraged.

"Hey, Kagome, my cousin, Kirara is in town!" Sango said.

I looked up. "Isn't that the name of your cat?" I asked.

Sango hesitated. "No, that's Kiroro…" She said suspiciously. "Anyways, come over to my house after school, I already invited Ayame." Sango said.

Just then, the teacher came in the door. I started to draw something. Mrs. Millentine was not so nice if you weren't doing the morning 'do now', as all the teachers called it.

I sketched out a prince on a white horse, holding his hand out to a normal girl, who took his hand. I began to shade, and work on the little details. I put the picture in my backpack, and decided it would be the picture for my new poem. Art class started afterwards.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Sango's house after school. I had brought Shippo with me, (who fell asleep) I was a little uncomfortable in my dress. (an: she's wearing the dress that she wears at the end of episode 12, with the ghost, Myuu) I really always found it weird to wear dresses.

I ran into someone.

"Inuyasha?" I said, surprised, and confused.

"Yea," he said, "it's me."

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Look, Kagome, I'll buy you a new notebook, okay?" He said.

_What _is_ he thinking? _I thought.

"Just stop being all mad about the stupid notebook, OKAY?" He said. His tone had some anger, and something I didn't know. It seemed… sad?

"Alright. I won't be mad at you anymore." I said softly. I gave him a faint smile. I tilted my head a little.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. His eyes looked away, and he seemed to blush a little. I walked past him, and turned.

"Thanks for caring." I whispered softly. I began to walk away.

* * *

><p>I walked into Sango's house. The first thing I noticed was the girl. That strange looking girl. I had brought Shippo with me, and he was also in awe.<p>

She had to be middle school, she wasn't very tall. I'd guess 7th grade. She had very long hair, tied in two brades, her hair was pale. _Pale_. Who ever herd of someone with _pale _hair? The tips of her hair, was black. She had big eyes. I mean it. They were so big. They seemed curious, and protective, with the faint trace of secrecy, and worriedness. (if that's a word) Her eyes were red. Now THAT was weird. Her pupils were slitted like cats eyes. She had this really small nose, and really small feet. She had high cheekbones, long eyelashes, that casted shadows on her face. Her bangs were long, and seemed to cover her eyes, because she kept pushing the to the sides. She had a tiny, curvy body, with narrow hips, and a medium sized chest. (a/n: Don't worry, that didn't sound perverted at all! XD LOL) She had really skinny arms and legs, she seemed to be just skin and bones.

She had a skirt, that was like mine, except it was red, with plaid, and had black lace under it, that stuck out a little. Her top was buttoned up, and it looked almost like a business uniform, how it had the folds by her neck. It was long sleeved, with a white undershirt. Under the v-neck of her cream colored shirt, was a tie that matched her skirt. It covered almost all of golden buttons. The ends of her sleeves were folded, with little slits that were v-shaped, with her white undershirt peeking out from underneath her creamy shirt. She had brown shoes, with white socks, that were like mine, so were her shoes. She looked over to me.

"Hello," She said in a soft and delicate voice, "my name is Kirara."

"Hello, Kirara. I'm Kagome." I said. I sat by her. Sango sat down on the couch, and we began to talk.

"So, Kagome, how is your relation with Inuyasha?" Ayame asked. Shippo looked confused. He woke up when I rang the bell to Sango's house.

"You like Inuyasha?" He asked. "I thought it was the other way around." He said, more like a comment.

"It _is _the other way around." I said, I think I sounded a little angry.

At that moment my heart ached a little. I felt like I was being dishonest. I pushed the feeling aside, and thought nothing of it.

"Kirara is coming to our school." Sango said.

That surprised me. "But… she's…"

"So little?" Kirara finished for me. "I get that a lot." She said. I noticed that her ears were pointed, and she had fangs.

_Is Kirara a demon? _I accidentally thought out loud. "Sorry." I said.

"It's no problem." Kirara said. "I am a demon." She said. "Cat."

"Oh." I said, interested.

Just then, Kirara fell to the floor. "Oww! It hurts!" Sango ran down to her.

"Kirara!" She yelled, worried. Then, something strange happened…

_Kirara turned into a cat._

* * *

><p>Kirara slept quietly on Sango's lap.<p>

"She has special powers…" Sango began. "She is my pet cat, and she can transform into a flying saber-toothed demon. But she can also turn into a human. Only for a certain amount of time. That's why this happened." Sango said. "It takes a lot of energy to transform." Sango explained.

"I just hope she doesn't turn back at school tomorrow." Sango said, not very happily.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next Chapter: Disaster Spy P1 Tricks (I like to name parts)**

**Quote: "I love you Inuyasha!" - Kirara (OOOH THE IRONY! XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to make a 2-parted one after this, so I will. So, beware of the cliffhanger next chapter! SUSPENSE!**

**Inuyasha: I am so bored.**

**Easl: Then why don't you go keep digging that whole you were making in my backyard?**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing?**

**Easl: Watching TV. SSSHHH! This is my favorite Spongebob episode. OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! IF YOU THINK WE CAN'T SING IT FASTER THAN YOUR WRONG, BUT IT WILL HELP IT YOU JUST SING ALONGE! **

**Inuyasha: Shut up.**

**Easl: No. *louder* OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!**

**Kagome: They don't have this in Japan.**

**Easl: IT'LL HEEEEEELLLPP! IT'LL HEEEEELLLLPP! IF YOU JUST SING ALONGE! OOH YEEAH! (A/N: When I typed that first, it said 'it'll help it you just sing alone. Lol)**

**Inuyasha: I don't want to ask.**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**Kirara falls for Inuyasha, and spends 24-7 with him, and this makes Kagome angry…**


	12. Disaster Spy P1 Tricks

**I noticed that I have gotten a little bit lazier, because in my last fan fic I would type for to long. Lets leave it at that.**

**I got bored, after chasing my brother, and decided to read my reviews, (way to many commas, but I just love commas lol) and decided to write. (I'm bored anyway) So, think of this as a little treat.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, I really wanted to reply to one of them, but it was anonymous. Thanks, though! I'm trying to write, so you can see it in your head, with the detail, but I am lazy sometimes. **

**I wanted to say, my computer dose auto check, so if I misspell something, it fixes it for me, so that's part of the reason why there are careless spelling errors.**

**One reviewer asked why Kikyo was okay with Inuyasha flirting, and I don't know. LOL. I think it's because she's worried she'll change Inuyasha. The reason she wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to get together, was because she did not want Inuyasha to really think to much into her, and he wanted Inuyasha to love someone else, because Kikyo thinks she's not coming back anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fan fic, except Kirara in human form, and Mrs. Millentine (the art teacher)**

**Inuyasha: What is this stuff?**

**Easl: ICE CREAM! GIMMIE!**

**Inuyasha: What is it though? Food? Weapons?**

**Easl: Ha. Ice cream as a weapon. Use the flavors, Luke! LOL!**

**Inuyasha: LOL?**

**Easl: Texting stuff.**

**Kagome: Miroku is still looking for Imamasha. **

**Easl: MIROKU! Come here!**

**Miroku: Yes?**

**Easl: Inuyasha is Imamasha.**

**Miroku:…?**

**Easl: I'll show you. *types on computer***

**Inuyasha: DANM YOU! *Now a girl***

**Miroku: Oh my God I'm going to be sick. I-I have to sit down. Oh.**

**Easl: I get so much joy out of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Disaster Spy P1 Tricks**

**Quote: something I forgot. I'll check. Okay, here it is: "I love you, Inuyasha!" - Kirara**

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I have to admit, I was really nervous. I mean, I was going to school, for the first time. I sat down quietly in my first class, hoping not to cause a scene. The only reason, why I asked Sango to enroll me in school, was because Kikyo asked me to do a favor. I hope I can _do_ the favor…

"Class, we have a new student." Said the teacher. "Kirara Slayer."

That's me.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Kirara Slayer. I hopped things would work out for her today. We have art together. I awaited anxiously for art to start.

Finally, the bell rang, and I zoomed to art class. Kirara was so little, she could get trampled in these hallways.

I made it to art class, and the radio was on, (because the band room is right next to it, and man, they suck. A/n: This is true in my middle school, even though I'm talking about a high school) E.T by Katy Perry, (a/n: who I always get mixed up with Ke$ha) was playing, and almost all the girls were singing along softly.

I sat in my seat, and watched the door like a hawk, hoping Kirara would not come in as a 'welcome mat' that people step on.

Finally, she came in. I checked almost all of her body parts, making shore they were not dismantled. They weren't. I sat back with ease.

Kirara sat by Sango, who looked over to me.

"Kagome, why do you look so stressed?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought Kirara would get trampled, I mean, look at her! She's so little!" I said. "The girl has no meat on her bones." I said, more like a statement than anything else. (a/n: It then hit me, that they are in Japan, so why would E.T be playing?)

Inuyasha walked in, and I think I saw Kirara give a strange smile. It was devilish, and sneaky. I didn't give it a second thought.

Inuyasha sat down, and began to talk to his friends. I wanted to talk to Kirara, but it seemed that she was watching Inuyasha like a lion on the hunt. Slowly stalking it's pray, watching every move. Waiting for the one chance, to lunge out and make the attack.

I turned to Ayame, and began to talk with her, about nothing to special. Just how awesome Kirara would look if she could fit in the school uniform, the thing is, the school did not have anything that would fit her. She was wearing the same outfit that she had on when I first saw her. I looked over at her, and I noticed that she was wearing makeup.

Her lips were light pink, and her eyelashes were pulled back like an Egyptian. She had pink eye liner on, that faded into her skin. (I think it was almost natural) I think I was envious of Kirara's looks.

* * *

><p>Finally, school was over. Kirara survived. I was glad.<p>

I was walking with Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha.

Kirara finally made a move, she was now a lion, chasing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what kind of girls are you into?" She asked.

"I don't know. Good-looking ones." Inuyasha said. "Not like Kagome."

"JERK!" I yelled. Inuyasha laughed. I felt my cheeks get hot. I looked away.

"Am I good-looking?" Kirara asked.

"Of cores, your adorable." Inuyasha said. Sango and I exchanged worried looks.

Sango leaned over and whispered in my ear, _Dose Kirara like Inuyasha? _I wasn't going to face the probable reality. I shook my head, 'no.'

Sango gave me a look, that I couldn't read. It was as if saying, _are you jealous? _And I think I was. But only a little.

Kirara did something unexpected. "Would like to be my boyfriend then, Inuyasha?"

My heart froze. I really think it skipped a beat. I did my best not to gasp, but a very faint one came out.

"What?" Even Inuyasha was caught off guard.

"I love you, Inuyasha!" Kirara said, cheerfully. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and hugged it. "So, what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked, eyes bright.

At that moment, I kinda wanted Kirara to get trampled in the hallway.

"I, um… ah…" Inuyasha seemed to be hypnotized by Kirara's big eyes. They seemed hopeful.

"Ah… yea…" Inuyasha said, nervously.

"HORAY! No take backs! We are now a couple!" Kirara said, too cheerfully. The look on Inuyasha's face was nervous, like saying 'Crap, what _have _I done?' I would have taken a picture, if I had a camera, and if I wasn't so angry.

"Inuyasha…" I hissed. "We need to talk." Inuyasha made horrified noises. They were kinda like little whimpers. (a/n: like the kind he made when he broke Kagome's bike, and realized he pissed her off)

Kirara shot me a dirty look. One say, 'Ha ha, I have him, and you don't' she seemed to hiss at me. Oh, it was on.

* * *

><p>That next day at school, Kirara fallowed Inuyasha around, like a lost kitten. A few times, she shot me dirty looks. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and held it close to her. She was with him almost all the time. She waited for him after class, sat with him at lunch- and the most aggravating part about THAT, was that she <em>fed<em> him. _FED HIM!_ That was almost the breaking of my patience.

I strolled into the art class, (glad that I would be in between the two love birds) and looked at my seat, to see Kirara. _I _sat next to Inuyasha. Kirara must have seen my angry look, because she smiled.

"Inuyasha, teach me how to draw!" Kirara begged. "Ah, sure." Inuyasha said, and he guided her hand across the paper. "You should start off with basic shapes, like this," Inuyasha was really close to her.

It made me mad. Inuyasha was mine! … Why did I just think that? It's not like I'm in _love _with Inuyasha. He's.. he's just… a boy. Boys are stupid. They break hearts for fun. That's what Inuyasha dose. It all makes me mad. Why do I think of Inuyasha a lot? Why am I so jealous? I shouldn't be. I love no one. And I never will. I promised myself. I will resist ever falling for Inuyasha. Not like I would though…. Ha ha… I sound to uncertain…

I looked over at Inuyasha. I gave him a dirty glare.

* * *

><p>Finally, I could talk to Inuyasha alone. Kirara was sick that day. She had also given Inuyasha this ridicules nickname-no joke- Inu-Baby. Yea. I know. Stupid. I was fed up with it all. After school, I made shore I was walking with Inuyasha-alone.<p>

"Inuyasha, why don't you just tell Kirara to go away?" I interrupted Inuyasha telling me about how cool it is to make a banana bomb. (a/n: my big brother did that once, and blew up the boys bathroom. One of the teachers gave him a high five. He had to clean up the bathroom. And in Spanish class, someone said to me 'Hey, your brother blew up the bathroom.' It was funny.)

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"I think you should tell Kirara to get lost." I said, sternly.

"Oh, is that jealousy I hear?" Inuyasha asked, smoothly.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "No! Of cores not! Stupid!" I turned away. "Well? Why not tell her to hit the road?" I asked, embarrassed.

A shadow crossed his face. "Because," He said, "she knows Kikyo."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Disaster Spy P2 To the one I love**

**Quote: "Your mine! M-I-N-E!…. Mine…" - Kagome (OOOHH THE SUSPENSE!)**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHHH NNNOOOOZZZ! CLIFFY! And guys, don't hate Kirara. You'll know what I mean…<strong>

**Inuyasha: What is this thing called again? TV? **

**Easl: You mean.. you've been watching TV during MY story telling time?**

**Inuyasha: Yup.**

**Easl: I hate you so much. But at the same time, your so awesome.**

**Inuyasha: …?**

**Easl: Long story.**

**Inuyasha: Okay. *turns back to TV* HA HA! I love this show.**

**Easl: Boys will be boys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for next chapter: <strong>

**Kagome tells Inuyasha, a little bit more than she meant to, and she also finds out, that falling in love, is easy when you don't try…**


	13. Disaster Spy P2 Mine

**Hey, I really wrote this a few days ago, but I wanted the suspense to last. Stories are more interesting like that. I also decided to change the title of this chapter, at the last minute, so, yeah. Enjoy. Also, I suggest listening to 'Mine' by Taylor Swift, while reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. (But I do own Imamasha.)**

**Inuyasha: Easl, why do you have such a tiny house?**

**Easl: It's a long story. I don't like to talk about it.**

**Inuyasha: Why not?**

**Easl: Because it reminds me of my pet kitten, Rosie, (who I tourterd immensely, poor thing, but I was only like 5 when I got her…) and my dad kicked her out, when me and my mom were in New Jersey, and she ran down the block, and then moved into the house right next door to our good friends, and she looked happy there, so we left her. True story. That was a really long run-on sentence. *sniffle***

**Inuyasha: And this has to do with your small house in what way?**

**Easl: Oh, when we were in New Jersey, my mom wanted to get away from my dad, and she divorced him like 3 years later, after we moved back together, but dad was in Iraq, being a CB, and we moved here in this small house with our grandparents. True story.**

**Inuyasha: …?**

**Easl: Now I'm sad, I-I have to go cuddle with Rex to make me feel better.**

**Inuyasha: Rex?**

**Easl: He's a stuffed cheetah that dad got me in 2008, (after the divorce) and I haven't slept 1 entire night without him! I-I'm going to go eat comfort food. *walks away***

**Kagome: Inuyasha, you made Easl sad.**

**Inuyasha: I just asked a question!**

**Kagome: I know. I don't get her either. But now she sobbing, wile eating ice cream, and holding a stuffed cheetah…**

**Inuyasha: Scary…**

**Easl: I HEARD THAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 <strong>

**Disaster Spy P2 MINE**

**Quote: "You MINE! M-I-N-E!…Mine…" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

(A/N: Another reminder, put on 'Mine' by Taylor Swift, because I'm basing this chapter, kinda on that, only because it was in this kid bop (stupid spell check removing the z) that I was watching wile eating my comfort food. LOL!)

I _really _can get annoyed by Inuyasha. I don't understand him. If he doesn't want Kirara all over him, then why doesn't he tell her 'no'? He aggravates me so much.

I sat in my room, doing my homework. It was really hard though, without my notes handy anymore. I began to put my math work away, but I noticed a paper fall out of my poem book. I picked it up, and read through it, fixing some mistakes. I wrote this when I was little…

Don't Fight

By Kagome Higurashi

_Don't Fight!_

Mommy, Daddy,

You won't stop yelling.

Mommy is acting catty,

Daddy is really mnemonically.

But you still won't hit each other.

That makes me happy.

_Don't Fight!_

I think you two like each other,

Please, stop screaming,

Please, Mother!

Please, father, stop being mean!

I'm begging you!

_Don't Fight!_

You keep yelling when I try sleeping.

When I come out, to see you, you go quite,

Secrets, from me your keeping.

You pretend nothing is wrong, just keep lieing.

Please stop.

_Don't Fight!…_

I started to cry. But, you can't blame me. When dad was still alive, mom and him would fight a lot, sometimes late into the night. I remember writing this, to try to get them to stop. But, when daddy died in that car accident, a year later, mommy cried. It only proved to me, that they did love each other, they just had problems. I remember, mommy say at the funeral, "Mine…"

I really wanted to stop crying. I wanted to marry someone who would love me, truly and genuinely, but, love can not last. Because death do us part.

I'm so confused…

* * *

><p>I told my mother, that after school the next day, I was going to the beach near our house. It was the place mommy and daddy met. But can you guess who fallowed me?<p>

"Come on, Kagome, stop being so angry with everything!" He begged.

"No. Why don't you go hang our with Kirara, your GIRLFRIEND!" I snapped.

"Kagome, you saw what happened, you know I don't like her!" He almost yelled.

"Inuyasha, I HATE YOU!" I yelled, and I ran away. Right before I did though, Inuyasha looked like he had been slapped.

What have I done…

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

Stupid Kagome. What's her problem!

Her words were like knifes though, that time.

"_I HATE YOU!" _I remembered. I walked home, and Kirara was sitting on my doorstep.

"Yo!" She said holding up peace fingers. She got up, and half-walked-half-skipped over to me. She hugged my arm.

"Inu-Baby!" She cheered. Why can't she just call me Inu? It'd be better than this stupid nickname she came up with! But Kirara was just so innocent, so carefree, I think she was one of the only girl I could _not_ push away. What's her secret? Is it the fact she's so small and fragile? The girl was half the size of Kagome. I wouldn't be surprised if people thought I was a pedophile. Well, she was only a little shorter than Kagome. She was up to her chest. (I have to give Kirara points, for changing her shoes to high-heels, despite her stumbling around in them all the time…) I don't understand women.

"So, Inuyasha, I was thinking that we should go to the beach!" Kirara said.

"Yea, sure." I wasn't thinking when I said that.

Kirara began to talk about all different kinds of fish. "Oh, and there's this one kind, that when it's scared, it jumps out of the water! I think it's called the Chinese…. Something… oh well, but anyway I hear it tastes awful. Yuck!" Kirara really dose have a cute character, to match her looks.

"Really? That's cool." I tried not to sound sarcastic.

I began to think into space. Kagome had been acting different, ever since I told her Kirara knew Kikyo.

Flashback~

"She knows… Kikyo?" Kagome said, stunned. "Whose that again?" She asked, embarrassed. I fell over.

"My first girlfriend, stupid!" I yelled.

Kagome let out a small gasp. "You mean the girl from when we met?" She whispered. A shadow crossed her face. "Whatever happened to her?" She asked, with no emotion.

"She moved to America…" I realized that my voice was a bit cralky. (If that's a word) I guess Kagome didn't want to deepen the sad mood, because she didn't talk after that. It was actually really quiet. It was pretty awkward.

Flashback Over~

But I mean, even then, I don't think Kikyo is worth a fuss. She's a memory now. Right?

I came out of my daydream, when Kirara stopped, and said "Oh, it's Kagome."

I looked up, and saw Kagome sitting on the beach shore. She looked like she was crying. I looked closer, to notice tears streaming down her face.

_Was she crying over me? _I thought.

Kagome grabbed a rock, and angrily threw it at the ocean.

Kirara let go of me, and skipped towards Kagome.

"Ka-go-me!" She sang. Kagome looked up. She quickly wiped tears away.

"Hello." Kagome said, confused. I walked up to her.

She shot me a dirty look. Then Kagome and Kirara started to talk a little. Or a lot. It was sunset when I came back to earth.

"Well," Kirara began, "I should get going then!" She said, cheerfully. "You don't have to walk me home Inuyasha! Later you to!" She said, and she skipped away. I sat by Kagome went Kirara was out of site.

"So, Kagome, why were you crying?" I asked.

"No reason!" She snapped. Stupid girl.

"I just…" Kagome said, with a very saddened tone. "So, Inuyasha, why were you with Kirara?" She suddenly pressured.

"She wanted to go to the beach!" I answered, honestly, and with a defensive tone.

"Quite chasing after her!" Kagome demanded. "She's to good for you!" She said, angrily.

"Hey! Why so mad all the time? Were are the smiles?" I asked.

Kagome looked at me really mad. I never expected her next move.

"Inuyasha your MINE! M-I-N-E!" She hesitated. "…Mine…" She whispered.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Kagome realized what she just said then. "I have to go home." She said, faintly, as she got up and started to run home. I got up, and grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

He pulled me into a hug. My heart was racing really fast. Inuyasha's was too.

"Stupid. Don't leave." He said.

I felt my cheeks burn. "I.. um.." I just couldn't breathe. My heart froze. Then it began to race a million miles a minute.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was really awkward. I couldn't sleep that night. In art class, Kirara noticed the strange mood. I think everyone did. But only Kirara smiled. It was a really quiet class.<p>

At lunch, Ayame and Sango asked SO many questions.

"Did something happen?"

"Are you and Inuyasha secretly dating?"

"Is Inuyasha going to dump Kirara?"

"Something did happen, me and Inuyasha are not dating, and I don't think Inuyasha will dump Kirara." I said. "Did I answer all you questions?"

Ayame and Sango looked at each other, then back at me. "WHAT happened?" They almost yelled.

I told them the ENTIRE story.

"And he's STILL with Kirara?" Ayame said.

"Kirara has been sleeping a lot. She has a hard time remaining in human form for a very long time, it really dose distress her." Sango said. "Inuyasha must mean a lot to her." Sango said sadly.

"Kagome what happened _after _he hugged you?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing. It was just quiet. Like the quiet in art class. So, I said 'I have to get home now, bye!' and left." I said.

"So, I have been wondering, when are _you _going to make a move?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, Kagome, I have a plan." Ayame said, not begging to sound sinister…

* * *

><p>"That's illegal." I said.<p>

"She's MY cat!" Sango yelled.

"Okay, then how about my other plan…" Ayame leaned in.

"Dose it involve kidnapping, murder, lakes, garbage bags, cleaning stuff, hair nets, and gloves like your last one did?" I asked.

"It was the ocean,(they won't be able to find the body there) and no." Ayame said.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please be joking!" I said.<p>

Sango looked at me. "This one is at least WAY more legal that her last one," she said. "AND it's also a really good plan." Sango said.

"It's either this, or you have to date Koga, and I'm not cool with that." Ayame said.

"Oh, you guys are no fair." I wined. "So, my guess is, your going to black mail me into this, aren't you too?" I asked.

Ayame and Sango shook their heads.

"Fine." I sighed.

I was going to regret this, like the time Inuyasha dressed up as a girl, and called himself Imamasha..

* * *

><p>Sango gave me the signal, on the way home from school, with Inuyasha and Kirara.<p>

"Someone kill me now." I mumbled to myself. I began the plan.

I walked up to Inuyasha, and hugged the arm Kirara wasn't hugging.

"Yasha-Darling, why don't we make our relationship not so secret." I said, with strange tones of voices.

"What?" Inuyasha was now totally confused.

"Relationship?" Kirara asked.

"Yes. I can hide me love no longer!" I said like some weird actress. "Inuyasha and I are in love! And we've been secretly dating for a very long time now!" I said, dramatically.

"What? Did you hit your head?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kirara said, now fired up.

"Then it's GIRL WAR!" Sango said.

_I'm doomed._

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV<span>

"He'll sit by ME!" Kagome yelled.

"No, me!" Kirara yelled back.

They both had electric coming from their eyes.

Inuyasha was still kept in the dark of it all. Miroku looked at Koga. "He's one lucky dog to have girls fighting over him." He said. "I still think there something fishy going on…" Koga replied.

"There is no way I'm going to lose to you!" Kagome said.

"Same here!" Kirara began to pull on Inuyasha, and Kagome did the same.

"I'm going to be ripped in half!" Inuyasha cried. He looked to Miroku and Koga for help. "SAVE ME!"

"Sorry buddy," Miroku said. "Your on your own." Koga finished for him.

"I hate you guys!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"We know you do." Koga said. "Just hang in there, okay?" Miroku yelled.

It was like that all day long, Kagome and Kirara fighting like wild animals. Then all week. Then someone had to put a stop to it. The thing is, no one expected who it would be.

"Grrrr! Kirara, your hogging him!" Kagome yelled.

"You stop leaning on him so much!" Kirara yelled right back.

The growled at each other.

"Walking home like this is just too much for me." Inuyasha said.

"Inu-Baby, you love me right?" Kirara said, looking to Inuyasha.

"Yasha-Darling only loves ME!" Kagome said. "Right?" She looked to Inuyasha.

"I'm not in this." Inuyasha said. _Why can't they just call me Inuyasha?_ He thought.

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I was still awaiting Kikyo to call me off. I didn't like fighting with Kagome. I gave Kikyo status reports very often. As I was arguing with Kagome, I got a phone call. "One minute, I need to take this." I walked over behind a tree. Inuyasha and Kagome began to talk with Sango. I couldn't hear them though. I picked up my phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Kirara, good to hear from you." She said.

"Everything is going good." I said.

"Good. I'm calling you off now." She said, with no real tone of emotion.

"Really? I can stop pretending I love Inuyasha?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. You did well." I could tell that she smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, cheerfully.

"Bye then, Kirara."

"Bye." I hung up my phone.

I walked back to the group.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, it was fun. My work here is done." I said. I transformed into a cat.

They all looked at me funny. I was tired though. I needed to sleep. Sango picked my clothing up. She knew my plan, only last night did I tell her though. She told Ayame.

After all, it was Kikyo who wanted me to get Inuyasha and Kagome closer.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER!<strong>

**Next Chapter: How do I feel?**

**Quote: "If it was all a set up, then I think I said things I wasn't supposed to." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM! I feel like this chapter was not good enough. Like, the ending. I was considering doing something else, but I decided to go with my original plan.<br>**

**Inuyasha: Lame.**

**Easl: You were outside chasing squirrels the whole time, how would you know?**

**Inuyasha: Because you wrote it.**

**Easl: THAT'S IT! *Types on computer* Inuyasha….. Toothless…. Puppy…. Enter.**

**Inuyasha: *now a puppy* WOOF WOOF! (Translation: DANM YOU!)**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**Inuyasha and Kagome try to make things go back to normal without Kirara now, but can they forget everything that happened?**


	14. How do I feel?

**What's up my fellow earthlings? (or at least I think your from this planet) Okay, so, I'm on my vacation I forgot to say I was going on, (because I found out we were going 2 DAY'S BEFORE WE WENT! You try packing everything in 1 day.) But, now we are here, so, yeah. Stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: There is so much space here. **

**Easl: Only outside. Inside isn't that fun.**

**Kagome: And theres a creek, with a poorly made bridge.**

**Sango: And a garden, with giant stuff. (a/n: Really though, the dang zuquini, or however you spell it, IS HUGE!)**

**Mioku: And theres a very mean kitty, that keeps hissing at us, for no reason.**

**Easl: That's Shay. She's a mean kitty. She only likes Jerri.**

**Everyone except Easl: Jerri?**

**Easl: My dad's girlfriend. We ARE at my dad's house.**

**Shippo: I'm going to go play with people now. **

**Easl: Yeah. I'll sit around and be bored.**

**Inuyasha: But you do that all the time.**

**Easl: SHUT UP! I was in the car for 12 and a half hours trying to get here! AND NOTHING GOOD WAS ON THE RADIO! **

**Inuyasha: I don't get that…**

**Kagome: Must have stunk.**

**Easl: I had to survive by listening to my MP3 Player the entire time, and eating chocolate chip granola bars. Yum.**

**Inuyasha: And since we got here, you've only wanted to watch Gnomeo and Juliet.**

**Easl: SHUT UP! I love this part.**

**Inuyasha: But you've watched it 10 times now. **

**Easl: SHHHHH! They just met the flamingo guy! He's my favorite character.**

**Inuyasha: Girls….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter… something…..14? 15? I forgot. Oh, it's 14.<strong>

**How do I feel?**

**Quote: "If it was all a set up, then I think I said some things I wasn't supposed to." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Kirara hasn't explained why she chased after Inuyasha. I haven't seen her in her human form since the night she just said later, and fell asleep. She's just stayed in her cat form.

She confuses me a lot. I told Inuyasha why I was all over him, and he didn't speak. It was just silence. Sango explained to us what Kirara was doing. When we asked her why, she just said "You'll find out." and left it at that.

Me and Inuyasha have been acting strange near each other. We don't talk, and we try not to look at each other. I was going to try and stop that today though.

"Inuyasha!" I called as I saw him by his locker. I peeped my head over his shoulder, and saw him talking with some girls. Inuyasha turned to me.

"Oh, hey Kagome." He said. I smiled.

It annoyed me that he was trying to act casual, but at the same time, how else could he act? Well, except distant, or awkward. But that wasn't really the Inuyasha I've known.

"Hey, can I talk to you after school?" I asked. The girls behind him shot me glares.

"Yeah sure, where?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about at my house, whenever? See ya then!" And I quickly walked off. Those girls behind him where known for getting really jealous. They once tried to hurt Kikyo, so I herd, because they found out that she and Inuyasha were dating.

I didn't talk to Inuyasha for the rest of the school day. I just felt to awkward. Sango and Ayame tried to make it better, by talking about stuff they knew I was into.

I don't think it helped.

After school, I waited anxiously at my house, pacing back and forth in my room. Waiting, for Inuyasha.

Finally, someone knocked on my window. I ran over, and opened it up. There he was, Inuyasha.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked, casually.

"Well, about what happened with Kirara…" I started.

"It's okay." Inuyasha said too quickly, and then he realized he had said it more like he was interrupting me. "I mean… we should just forget it happened…" He tried.

"Inuyasha, if that was all a setup, then I think I said more then I was supposed to." I said, sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, he looked at me with intense eyes.

"I mean… at the beach…" I said. "When I said thoughts things… and when I pretended to be your girlfriend…" I said, I looked down at my feet, which suddenly became very interesting. My cheeks were really hot.

"That? Well… you didn't mean it…. Right?" He asked, curiously.

"I ah… I… Look, just leave it that I never meant anything." I half-yelled.

"All of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. Everything." I said. I looked up, slowly, and Inuyasha was gone.

I looked around. "Inuyasha?" He was sitting on my bed. He looked really depressed and shocked.

"I… so then, it never happened?" He asked, almost whispering.

"Yea." I said.

"Stupid girl." He almost yelled, suddenly, jumping out of where he was sitting.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Your such an idiot. Why do I bother with stupid girls like you?" He yelled.

"Me? Stupid? You're the one who was two chicken to even tell Kirara to go before I said toughs things!" We were both really mad now.

"Kagome, you're so stupid!" Inuyasha yelled back at me.

"Why am _I _the stupid one here? Look at yourself!" I was really mad.

"Why do you always get mad?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get out! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" I yelled, as I felt tears coming on.

"I will gladly leave," Inuyasha almost looked like he was slapped. "Because I hate you too! Stupid girl!" And he jumped out my window, and I slammed it shut.

I fell to my knees, and began crying. When Inuyasha said he hated my, it was like a knife stabbing through my chest. I felt so bad. I was really angry. I sat down on my bed, and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

Kagome is such a stupid girl. Her words hurt though. I came in my house through the window, and slammed it shut. I punched a few things, and kicked some other thing. I said all sorts of cuss words as I did so. Then I sat down on my bed, and just felt pure sadness. The anger, just drained from me. Like it was never there.

I realized then, I had told Kagome I hated her. _Hated her. _Hate is the opposite of love, and I had to admit, I kinda liked Kagome. She said she hated me to. It hurt. I clenched my hands into fists. I looked out my window, and saw that it was raining. It was sunset though, now. It looked like it was raining blood. Didn't Kagome say something about if it rained at sunset, it would look like blood? Or did she ask it? I don't know. Either way, it was really depressing. I rested my head on my pillow, and held back tears that wanted to form. I fell asleep though. I decided I wasn't going to school tomorrow though.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

I waited for Kagome to walk through the school door. She didn't though. Ayame and I knew something had to be wrong. At art, Inuyasha was missing too. We talked to Koga and Miroku, to see if they had herd from Inuyasha.

"No, we haven't at all." Koga said.

"Strange though, he usually never misses school." Miroku noticed.

"Neither dose Kagome." Ayame said, with faint nervousness.

"I think that something bad happened. Do you think they had a fight?" I said.

"It's not likely, that a fight would keep them from coming to school, they fight all the time. Unless it was a _really _bad fight." Koga said.

"Still, it's unlike Kagome not to call me or Sango and tell us about it." Ayame now had fear in her voice. "Do you think something bad happened to them, like, they got hit by a car or something like that?" She asked, really serious.

"No! Of cores not!" I almost yelled. But it was still possible.

"What if they just came down with the flu at the same time, or just both had to miss school because they had to go somewhere?" Koga asked.

"In any case, we should wait a few more days, at least two. We can't get worried only after one day." Miroku said. "But, we should try to contact them after school today."

We all nodded, and agreed. I was hopping, that they weren't in too bad of a shape right now… And I was also hoping it was just the flu…

(a/n: right here, I took a break for a few days. I just had to say it.)

* * *

><p>I first texted Kagome.<p>

Sangorange233: hey Kagome wats up

No answer.

I called her then.

"_Hey, you've reached Kagome, I'm bussy now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"_

I went to her house.

"Hello, Sango. Kagome isn't feeling good right now, but I'll tell her to call you later!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

That's when I though something was up. Kagome never gets sick. _NEVER. _She's got the immune system of… a… really healthy animal!

Don't think of me wrongly for doing this, but I went up to Kagome's window, and got in from their. She left it unlocked. I heard people coming, and jumped out, and held on the side of the window.

"Kagome, what's wrong? How can I help you, if you don't tell me?" Mrs. Higurashi sounded concerned.

"Mom, I really just need a break from school, that's all!" Kagome protested, but something in her voice sounded really sad. As if she'd been crying.

"Kagome… Fine. You can stay home tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi gave up.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome said, a little bit more cheerfully. Mrs. Higurashi left.

I went in.

"Kagome, you had me and Ayame scared to death!" I almost yelled.

"Oh my- How long have you been there?" Kagome was almost white as a ghost.

"Not long." I said.

Kagome calmed down.

"Ayame and I." She said.

"What?" I was confused.

"You said, 'me and Ayame' but it should have been 'Ayame and I.'" Kagome said normally.

"I- I don't care! Tell me, why have you been missing school?" I felt like I was biting her head off.

"I just needed a break… that's all." Kagome didn't look at me, and she sounded sad.

"No, that's not it. It had something to do with Inuyasha." When I said that, Kagome let out a little gasp.

"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"Because Inuyasha wasn't at school either." I said darkly, and almost in a hiss.

Kagome looked a little scared, and yet knowing. "Well," she began, "me and Inuyasha had a really bad fight…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: How do YOU feel?**

**Quote of next chapter: "I've never felt so alone…" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I went to Kentucky! WANT SOME KFC? LOL I forgot to get some… but really, there was these guys my Aunt Nancy knew, named Scott and Jean, and they were AMAZING. They lived REALLY far from the store, far out in the countryside, they grew their own veggies, BY THEMSELVES, built there own house, BY THEMSELVES, and raised and ate chicken and turkey, BY THEMSELVES! AMAZING! I learned so much from the experience! They even had rugs made of cow fur! (And, I personally respect that, because they did eat the cow, and they used the entire thing, not letting it's life go to waste) They had baby turkeys too, and I felt kinda sad knowing they'd be eaten. But, Jean (the girl) said that she bonds with them to easily, so she has to stay away from them, because they would have no meat, and they don't let it go to waste or anything, so its really nice, but they got rid of their cows, and they had horses, that they let run free in this HUGE field, that had a mountain in it. Happy happy horsie! (It's not hungry hungry hippo! LOL fail joke.)**

**Inuyasha: What's so cool about Scott and Jean?**

**Easl: Because they were so independent. THEY BUITL THEIR OWN HOUSE FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**Inuyasha: But we do that all the time were I'm from…**

**Easl: Yeah, well, now, people are REALLY lazy, and do nothing. **

**Inuyasha: People like you are weird. I mean, you have brown hair…**

**Easl: And you have white hair.**

**Inuyasha: Silver!**

**Easl: Whatever! **

**Kagome: Very interesting lifestyle, in this time especially. **

**Easl: FINALLY! SOMEONE who respects people like Scott and Jean!**

**Miroku: Too bad Jean was married…**

**Sango: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Miroku: Nothing!**

**Shippo: I spent my time looking at the baby turkeys.**

**Easl: They were awesome.**

**Kagome: I thought they were cute too.**

**Sango: Same here!**

**Inuyasha: Girls are so weird…**

**(Just a note: Next chapter will be inspired by some songs, and I'm hoping it will be extra long! Please review! I love it when you give me ideas and stuff! XOXO! Easl~)  
><strong>


	15. How do YOU feel?

**SUP MY HOMMIE GEE'S! No? It doesn't sound good? Okay… I'll shut up… AFTER I tell you that I got a fish! (It's name is Breeze, and it's a blue male betta)**

**Songs inspiring this chapter: Kagome's:**

**About you Now: Miranda Cosgrove**

**Pressure: Paramore**

**Gomen Nasai: Tatu**

**Inuyasha's:**

**Broken: Secondhand Serenade**

**Sorry: Buckcherry**

**(Now I've got to get off my lazy butt, go find my MP3 Player, and find what that song was that I thought was epic….)**

**Push: Marianas Trench**

**Say anything: Marianas Trench **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, or InuYasha.**

**Inuyasha: This fish is boring.**

**Easl's Brother: DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIM!**

**Sango: He is quite a homley little guy.**

**Easl: DOSE NOT COMPUTE!**

**Miroku: …?**

**Kagome: It's Easl were talking to.**

**Easl: Remember, when we went to that go-cart thing today, and my car got turned around. That was fun.**

**Kagome: You held us all up.**

**Easl: I hated how my dad shot a rabbit with a BB gun though. He lived though, so, I hope he is okay. DAD YOU SUCK!**

**Kagome, Sango, and Shippo: Agreed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. Fudge? I'm thinking of fudge right now… it's chapter… forget it I'll check… 15!<strong>

**How do YOU feel?**

**Quote: "I've never felt so alone." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV:<span>

I wonder if I should have kept cool. I didn't know what he meant, what should I have compared it too?… But I think… Inuyasha is a jerk. \

I cried all last night. Even if Sango and Ayame were there. They spent all night with me. I was going to school, and I was worried. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I saw Inuyasha peering at me through a crack in his curtains. I went back inside, with chest pain. No… heart ache… Why? It really should not bother me about Inuyasha. I don't _love _the guy or anything… Right?

I ran into my room. A rain storm began to pound down. I sat down in front of my bed, looking at the rain pound on my window.

I felt pressure. I was afraid to sleep. Or do anything. I'm sitting here, alone, and I feel empty. Why? _Why? WHY?_

I don't get it! After school, Sango and Ayame came back over.

"Just leave me." I said, with no emotion.

"It's gray in here. Why are there no lights on?" Ayame asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Kagome… are you okay?" Sango asked.

I think I snapped right then and there.

"SANGO! AYAME!" I ran over to them, and cried in there arms.

"Why do I feel like this? Do you know? The last time I felt like dieing was when… Hojo…" Sango put a finger over my lips. "That's enough girly," she said, "you need to chill out. Do you want to know WHY you feel this way?"

I nodded.

I whish I hadn't. I wasn't ready for the reality.

"_Your in love with Inuyasha." _

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

"No Miroku, ah, damn it!" I whish the guy would leave me.

When I looked out the window this morning, to see Kagome, in her eyes, she seemed like she was about to break. It scared me.

I kinda wondered if the friendship was broken. You know, just, _gone. _

I need more time. To think. So, I stayed home from school. Watching the rain on my window, thinking about Kagome. I wonder, can we work it out? I wanted to ask.

Miroku was over, trying to get me to call and make up with Kagome.

I admit, I didn't want Kagome to walk away. Not all the fights in the world could ever make me hate her- strange, right? The girl's pretty much invincible. I find peace in her charming eyes.

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

Forget I did.

I had a lot to say. I missed her, I admit. Things inside of me, when I try to put them into words, it's wrong.

Damn it all. I wanted to take it back now.

I saw her crying a little bit ago. (Stalkerish, I know) because I looked into her bedroom window, and it made me want to die. I don't like tears on people I like.

I'm to blame this time. I think… I should have just not bothered with the dumb girl anyway.

"Oh, shut up! I never really wanted it!" I said.

It was a big bang start, now it's coming back. I'm weighed down. I think I pushed Kagome up against a wall.

It was like a gun, loaded with excuses. I hated that. I wanted this to be the last time we had a serious fight.

"Inuyasha, you need to call her, and say sorry!" Miroku tried.

"It was the damn girl's own fault anyway." I almost yelled.

I regretted it. The fight. But, I regret a lot of things. I hated this especially. Why though? I only liked Kikyo. Now, a memory.

I guess, sometimes I don't get what Kagome wants. She could take it out on me if she needed. There's a little bit of Kagome in this.

I got up. "I don't feel anything about it anyway!" I said, I couldn't tell what the emotion was.

I just won't say anything.

That will work.

Right?

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV:<span>

"What?" I yelled, shocked. "I do NOT love Inuyasha!" I felt my face get hot.

_Darn. I'm blushing. _I thought.

I think Sango was right, but instead, I said: "No! I don't love him! I

promised myself I won't fall in love!" I sat on my bed.

I needed a friend now, I had one, but… I wanted to be with Inuyasha. I wanted to call him. I reached for my phone. Then I stopped myself. I clenched my pillow.

"Kagome…" Ayame began, "You thought it was a dream, right? But it's real." She was right.

"I wanted to tell him I made a mistake! But… I walked away, pretty much!" I yelled out.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha, till the end…_

Now, only now, I know how I feel. I _do _love him. I must, to feel this way.

I grabbed my phone. I texted someone.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV: <span>(Note that they are texting)

Kagomegirl275: I'm srry.

Inuyashaman500: me 2

Kagomegirl275: really I am

Inuyashaman500: no, I should be more srry

Kagomegirl275: I yelled at u 4 no reason

Inuyashaman500: u had a reason. Just not a good 1 in my oppion…

Kagomegirl275: LOL

Inuyashaman500: LOL

LadiesManMiroku9: All better?

SangoStar997: AWWWW 3

AyameIris222: XOXO~XD

KogaWolfman992: I am jealous.

Kagomegirl275 Has exited the chat room.

Inuyashaman500: I hate all of you ppl. (a/n: PPL means people. Not everyone knows that.)

Inuyashaman500 Has exited this chat room.

Sangostart997: Our work here is done. XD

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Promise**

**Quote of next chapter: "It's a promise!" - Ayame**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shorter than I wanted it to be, sadly, and I was only half-paying attention. LOL.**

**Inuyasha: Boring.**

**Easl: You were outside, chasing birds.**

**Inuyasha: Man, your good. Or just a stalker.**

**Kagome: I have grown accustomed to this household. I finally got the cat to like me!**

**Easl: Man, she still gives me evil eyes, and hisses at me! **

**Sango: The fish is kinda fun to watch.**

**Miroku: Isn't it? *gropes Sango***

**Sango: PERVERT! *ABOUT TO HIT MIROKU***

**Easl: WAIT! Go outside and do that. You will scare Breeze if you do that in here, okay?**

**Sango: Okay… *Drags Miroku outside* DIE YOU LECHEROUS MONK! **

***Banging noises***

**Easl: I'm afraid of Sango.**

**Inuyasha: Everyone is.**


	16. Promise

**JULY 5****TH**** WAS MY B-DAY! YAY ME! HAPPY B-DAY ME! **

**Okay, I wanna start off by saying how angry I am at a reviewer. This particular person was anonymous, (so I could not show this person how colorful my vocabulary is) and called herself Amelia. Her review was regarding my note at the begging of the story, and how I said that if you call Kikyo, 'Kinky-Hoe' you are immature. This total b-I-t-c-h said that I think I'm superior, and that she will not read my story, (but, I have all you guys, we don't need her, besides, I would not want someone like her how gets angry at every little thing to read my story, I think it's good, and if you've read this far, you must think so too! Either that or you have nothing better to do…) So, the reason this person was so angry was because I had called her immature, because she called Kikyo Kinky-Hoe. Remember, I and sensitive about her, and I might start an argument with someone like that person. (Which I will try to avoid.)**

**I also want to say, I know some more fan fic ideas! Woo hoo! (I'll write summaries on my profile)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha… *depressed sigh***

**Inuyasha: What was the place called we went to? **

**Easl: An amusement park?**

**Inuyasha: YEA! I loved thoughs things, that went really fast!**

**Easl: Roller Coasters?**

**Inuyasha: YEA!**

**Easl: I hate roller coaster.**

**Inuyasha: You have problems!**

**Easl: Did you forget? I got a new bow for my birthday. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY MOVING TARGET?**

**Kagome: A little to far that time, Easl.**

**Easl: AWWWW.**

**Sango: When do we go back to your other house?**

**Easl: Like, 2 days. **

**Miroku: I think I like it here better.**

**Shippo: Yea.**

**Easl: Me too, kinda.**

**Inuyasha: I hate everywhere you take me.**

**Easl: Oh, so, no more Roller Coasters?**

**Inuyasha: I mean, I love everywhere you take me!**

**Easl: That's what I though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. Who cares. 16.<strong>

**Promise**

**Quote: "It's a promise!" - Ayame**

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

You know, I hate just about everything. Everything aggravates me. Sometimes, I just want to walk up to someone, and punch them in the face. But, that wasn't me. I was sitting around, making charm bracelets. (Which maddened me to no end) I made one for Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo, that said 'Love', One for Sango that said 'Friendship' one for Inuyasha, that said 'Courage' one for Miroku that said 'Wisdom' I made one for Koga, too… But his said 'Promise'. Mine said 'Remember'. I was exited to get to school to give them to my good friends.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Ayame!" Was Kagome's cheery reaction.

"Oh! It's so cute! Thanks, Ayame!" Sango happy and grateful reaction.

"Cool thanks!" Shippo's Reaction.

"Oooh! It's so pretty! I love it! Thanks!" Kirara's inelastic (a/n: don't know if that's the word) reaction.

"Ah, my, a token of affection I see, thank you." Was Miroku's reaction before I kicked his ass for groping me. (Sango helped, too. That boy won't be getting up for a while.)

"Aw, cool, thanks." Inuyasha non-caring reaction.

"Ooh, what's this neat little thing?" Koga said, I couldn't read his emotion, it seemed curious, but I wasn't shore. "It's ah, charm bracelet, I made it for you last night." I said, I looked down, I think I blushed. I couldn't really tell what my tone was saying. "Just me?" Koga asked. "No, I made one for all me friends." I was in a state where I almost wanted to leave, but I also wanted time to stop forever. "Promise? What's that mean?" Oh no. Koga read it.

"I.. I was just looking up things, online and I wrote down a word, that I thought had a nice ring to it…" I tried. "Oh, cool." He said. Oh, thank God he fell for it.

"What dose yours say?" Koga asked.

"Oh? Mine? It says 'Remember'." I said, unknowingly.

"Remember? Huh?" He said, kinda quietly. He looked back at his. "Promise.." He whispered. Now he had me confused.

At that second, it seemed like something hit him. "Hey, Ayame, wanna go on a date?"

Or maybe it was something that hit me in the back of the head so hard, I passed out immediately, and I was dreaming at this very second. I pinched myself. I was awake. It hurt. A lot. Bad idea to dig my nails into my skin, just in case.

"I'd love to." I said, I think I kinda sounded like a robot, I was so nervous.

"Okay, how about Sunday, at 12:00 at the park?" Koga asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Kay, see ya then!" He ran off to go find his friends.

I need to faint.

I ran to tell Kagome and Sango the exiting news, and they said that they would meet me at my house at 8:00 to help me get ready.

"Dose it take that long?" I asked, shocked.

Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

"I can't wait to see you then, Ayame!" Kagome said, and skipped off humming to a song I didn't know.

"Wait!" I tried to stop them to protest, but they both left giggling. Oh man. Why me, God?

* * *

><p>I got up at seven, ate breakfast, brushed my hair, the usual. I answered the door, still in my heart pajamas, and those two rushed in like man women.<p>

They grabbed my arms, and dragged me into my room. They sat my by my dresser, and started before I could even say, "Hey Kagome, Hey Sango, thanks for making me wake up this early on a weekend, your welcome to come in, and do whatever I can do all by myself."

They tried several different hairstyles, but ended up putting my hair down, and put glitter in my hair.

"You know, I'm a bit on the tomboy side." I said. Sango knew that that meant, 'Get the hell off me right now, I hate this already.' But she just smiled. Why that little.

I tried to start several conversations, but it ended up with Sango and Kagome trying to figure out what I should wear. They dragged me in the shower, because they messed up on the glitter, and made me wash myself with soap and conditioner, that smelt like irises. They had matching perfume to it, too. They made me use this crazy, skin moisturizing stuff, and it make the water all clump up, into little drops all over my body, I think it looked like I had scaly skin.

They made me wear purple eyeliner, with clear mascara, and all this other stuff, they settled on pink glitter lipstick, and the glitter gloss they put over it made everything stick to my lips. It was awful.

They finally finished my make-up, now it being 10:00, they opened my closet.

"You have no style." Sango said.

"I can't work with this." Kagome complained.

"Good thing I brought a dress." Sango smiled evilly. Oh God no.

Sango pulled out a black dress, that look like someone splattered purple paint all over it, with a big purple ribbon, that tied around my waist. There was green lace, under the dress, that stuck out just a little bit. They put my iris flower in my hair, and gave me black high heels. I though I looked ridicules.

"These spaghetti straps feel uncomfortable." I began to complain. "It's hard to walk in these shoes, my hair keeps getting in my face, I smell funny, and this dress is tied on to tight!" I wined.

"Go already Ayame! It's 11: 52!" Kagome practically yelled.

"WHAT!" I looked at my clock. "AAAAAHHH! I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" I screamed, and ran as fast as I could. I finally made it at 12:43. Almost an hour late…

"Hey, what took you so long?" Was Koga's first question.

"I-Kagome-Sango-All morning… they made me… so late." I was still gasping for air. I walked over to the water fountain, and spent a good 5 minutes there. Because I sweated so much, I smelt _really _weird. I also washed off some of the lip stuff, because of the water.

"So, Ayame, how about we talk a bit?" Koga said.

I nodded. I was going to enjoy today.

(a/n: I took a break from typing right here, and during that time, I spilt ice water on myself, and ran around the house screaming 'IT'S COLD!' and I also went back to Florida, and my grandmother is in the hospital, things are not looking so good, they think she might have had a stroke, so I've been really sad, and then, from Florida, my dad and mom worked out, that I would go back to Tennessee, so I am! For 3 weeks, until summer vacation is over. Sadly.)

* * *

><p>I had a great conversation with Koga. I got to know him more. His likes, his dislikes, and we talked about all sorts of things, and I had to admit, I enjoyed it!<p>

I looked at the time, and it was lunch time.

"Well, lets go to the café then." Koga said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said, cheerfully. I was smiling so much, it kinda hurt to smile.

The date wasn't too exiting, just talk about our oppions, and how we thought.

Near the end of the date, Koga got _really _serious.

"Ayame." He said, sharply, and almost cold, in his voice there was a very obvious serous sternness. He had caught me off guard.

I stopped laughing about the joke he had made a little bit ago. We were now sitting together on the swing set at the park, gently swaying back and fourth, just a little.

"What?" I sounded worried. Had I done something wrong? Was the joke not supposed to be funny? Was Koga going to say he had fun, but still had no feeling towards me? Anything, _anything _BUT that!

"I remembered the promise we made as kids." Koga said, not looking at me, he looked forward, at a down angle. His eyes showed almost no emotion, and the little emotion that was there, I couldn't tell what it was.

"You remembered?" I asked in a hushed, exited whisper, as if I would explode with joy on the spot.

"Yea, the one where if you could spit farther than me, I'd have to give you my cookie." Koga said, jokingly.

"Really?" I asked, annoying, with a slight deterred tone. (a/n: dot eyes)

"No, but I do still owe you that cookie," Koga began, going into that serious unreadable face again, "the promised I remembered was that I'd marry you. Something like that." He said. I couldn't tell what the emotion was, and that annoyed me so much!

"Really!" I jumped out of my swing, so exited, I had almost yelled. "That's great!" I said. "Now, my dreams can finally be realized, and people won't call me crazy anymore, just like in my dreams-" "Ayame." Koga startled me, with his angry, and serious tone, so serious it scared me. He had yelled at me, too.

"I have to break the promise."

His words echoed in my head. I was shocked. I was a little dazed, too. What had he said to me? _Why _had he said it to me? Was I so repulsive that he hated me? Why would he have asked me out on a date then, if he hated me so much, to take my happiness, and smash is all over the floor? WHY?

"Wha-" I couldn't form words.

"Ayame, I called you out here, so I could let you down easy, I though if I took you on a date, maybe you'd call it even, and we could go on with our lives." Koga said. "Ayame, I just don't have any feelings towards you."

Ayame, I just don't have any feelings towards you.

Don't have any feelings towards you.

Don't have any feelings towards _you._

_Don't have any feelings towards you._

I feel back. What had he just said?

"So," I began, feeling rage and sadness build up inside me. "you took me on a date, to give me false hopes, thinking it would make everything magically" I waved my arms angrily. "disappear," I snapped my fingers, "just like that? Well, you have got another thing coming mister," I said in a little more like a hushed whisper, then got louder again. "how can you can yourself a man, when you thoughtlessly toss away" I made a gesture like I was throwing away trash. "all the feeling's I had got over the years, all the hopes and dreams I had! JERK! JERK JERK JERK JERK… Jerk… Jerk…" I lost steam and ended up whispering jerk. Dammit. Tears where forming.

"You know Koga, even after this, I still love you?" I said, looking only at the ground, and ran away, not caring where I was going, only thinking about my smashed dreams and hopes, what I had lived for, hoping for the day he'd say he loved me, not that he hated me. No. I spent time _fearing _this day would come. The day he told me to get lost. And it was here.

I ran into a bussy street.

And because it was here I wanted to die.

BEEEEEP!

CRASH!

(A/n: A semi truck's headlights flash, as it slams on it's breaks Ayame's eyes widen, as Koga screams her name, because he chased after her, but her is too late)

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Broken Promises **

**Quote: "Ayame was hit?" - Kagome and Sango**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA! I didn't even plan that to happen! I just decided to make Koga say he didn't like Ayame, and then whoa! Did SO not plan the car! So, even I, the writer, am shocked. It also turned out too short… again! Sorry guys!**

**Inuyasha: You know what my favorite part was?**

**Easl: You read it? What was it? *all excited***

**Inuyasha: When it said, 'end of chapter.' **

**Easl: Kagome!**

**Kagome: I'm on it. SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: ARGH!**

**Easl: In your face Inuyasha! Along with the cold hard fist of justice… also known as the ground.**

**Please review so Inuyasha can have the medical attention he now needs. **


	17. Broken Promise

**HEY WHATS UP MY…. (Can't say homies….) …my…. My…. Aw who cares? **

**I got this rash on my face, and it inches like crazy. (got lazy and didn't say in last chapter) **

**Thanks for the reviews! I REALLY like the good reviews, because I want to be a writer when I grow up, and I have 19 story ideas, (that are serious, sorry guys, there not fan fics!) so, hearing good reviews makes me happy, and I have ideas on my profile for fan fics, complete with summaries, so you can check them out to see whats next! (I chose to make those ones fan fics, because I'm telling a story my version. )**

**If you PM me, I MIGHT be able to tell you only one of my real story ideas… but you can't tell anyone! ;-) **

**( I typed this up a few days ago, because I felt like it.) **

**I have a picture of Imamasha now, but I don't know how to put it up, I got it from , I forget, it was just a girl version of Inuyasha someone made. /graphics/606159**

**A?AAAAHH! I ALMOST FORGOT TO TALK WITH INUYASHA!**

**(I also uploaded this a few days ago, but I guess it didn't go up, so I was all angry and sad, "Have they all left me? Why is no one reveiwing? I DON'T FEEL THE LOVE! SOB!" It was funny.)  
><strong>

**Discalimer: WHHYY! WHY DON'T I OWN INUYASHA?**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: Ummm…. Nothing?**

**Inuyasha: …..**

**Easl: …..**

***Kagome comes in room***

**Kagome: You guys have to many awkward moments together. **

***Sango comes in* **

**Sango: I agree with Kagome. **

**Kagome: Oh, and Easl, why is there rubbing alcohol in the bathroom?**

**Easl: Because…. It smells awful?**

***Easl's brother comes in***

**Easl's Brother: Because she got a rash on her face. It's really contagious. **

**Easl: YOU BRAT! And I thought we had bonded when he made up that game Wabobles. *sniffle***

**Inuyasha: Extremely Contagious?**

**Easl: *gasp, then evil smile* Inuyasha, sharing is caring….**

**Kagome: Oh not this again.**

**Easl: *chasing Inuyasha* IF I CAN'T ICH IT, YOU CAN'T EITHER! SHARING IS CARING! GET BACK HERE AND SHARE THE RASH!**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Easl: YYYEEEEEESSS!**

**Easl's Brother: MAAAAYYYYBBEEEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ….. (I remembered it was 18)<strong>

**Broken Promise**

**Quote: "Ayame was hit?" - Kagome and Sango**

* * *

><p><span>Koga's POV<span>

I admit, the date ended disastrously. Ayame got hit by a truck, yea, but it wasn't _entirely _my fault! She ran into a busy highway, now she can barley talk and she keeps sleeping.

I feel bad, yea. I was a jerk, yea. I was ignorant, yea. But Ayame was just plain stupid, running into a busy street like that. Why would she do that? She can't like me THAT much, to run into a busy street, only because I said I wasn't into her…. Right?

Anyways, it's not all my fault! So then why is everyone acting like it is.

"I told you, I told Ayame I wasn't into her, and she ran into the street." I told my story again, when the doctors gave me mean glares. They just wouldn't listen to me, damn it!

I guess staying with Ayame for a while in the hospital isn't a bad idea…

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I sat down on the couch, eating popcorn and watching movies, while texting my cousin.

Kagomegirl275: so wats up?

GodlyJanis9: nothing I am coming 2 move 2 japan again job transfer.

Kagomegirl275: YAY!

GoldyJanie9: not 4 me. L

Kagomegirl275: u have 2 meet my buddies!

GoldyJanis9: I cant wait I gtg bye.

Kagomegirl275: bye.

I turned my attention back to the TV, and suddenly the phone blasted my ears. I yelped in surprise, breathed a little, and picked up the phone.

"Kagome speaking."

"Kagome, you have to come over here right now!" Kirara's voice said in a hushed yell.

"Why?" Panic tinted my voice.

"Hurry. I just saw something on the news! With Ayame!" She said. I could tell by her paniced voice, it was not a good thing, I guess Ayame didn't win 1st prize on the carnival.

Speaking of Ayame, I haven't herd from her since her date yesterday.

"I'll be right over!" I hung up the phone, told mom where I was going, and ran out the door. Kirara was waiting for me.

"Hurry, look at this!" Kirara said, and pulled me inside. Sango was sitting on the couch, at the edge of her seat, sitting like a man watching a football game, and his team was about to score. Serious.

Sango grabbed the remote, and pushed the play button, and I sat to watch the news. Sango held my hand. This must be bad. _Really _bad.

"A young girl was hit by a truck today, on the intersection on Sidney street, and Winsten Drive." The reporter woman said. "Her name is Ayame Snow, and she is 16. Her friend with her at the time said he made a comment that made her mad, and she ran into the street." The reporter finished, and another began. "Yes, Jenny, and that's why we need to watch our kids carefully, Ayame is currently being treated, at St. Maryane's hospital. Now we go to weather, Tim…."

The words spun in my head. Then, I finally blurted out something, at the same time as Sango. "Ayame was hit!" Terror was the only emotion we had in our voices.

We called Ayame's parent's and got directions to the hospital. Inuyasha and Miroku tagged along.

I ran inside the hospital room.

"Oh!" I said, when I saw Ayame, laying in bed, with Koga by her right side, and her parent's to the left.

I ran by Koga.

"Ssshh. She's asleep." Koga whispered.

Ayame's long fiery red hair was spread out on her pillow. Her face looked peaceful and calm. She had a band-aid on her forehead, the big gauze king, the was stuck to her with some kind of tape, and was tinted red… with blood.

She had an IV in her, and the thing that measured your heartbeat made noises slowly. Her chest rose and deflated slowly as well, and she sounded a little like she was gasping for air each time. It looked as if she were merely asleep.

I heard Sango make a relived sigh. I looked at Ayame's body, with had casts on her legs and arms, and stitches just about everywhere else.

"Mmm.. Huh?" Ayame's emerald eyes opened, as they sparkled in the lighting.

"Ayame!" I said in an exited whisper. "Are you alright?" I said. Koga got up, and made a gesture to me, to his chair, so I sat in it. Sango pulled a chair up next to me. I grabbed Ayames hand, and Sango grabbed mine.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Ayame asked, in a weak voice, she could barley talk. She talked in an exhausted whisper.

"No, your alive." I said. I smiled.

"Ayame, your going to be okay!" Her mother said, with tears in her eyes. But she was smiling.

"Hi mom. I forgot to get milk while I was out. Sorry." Ayame talked very slowly. She let out a small giggle. "I guess I'm not all that perfect." Ayame said, She blinked very slowly.

"I love you, Ayame." Her mom said, with joy in her voice, and yet sadness as well. "I love you too, mom." Ayame said faintly, and turned her attention back to me. I noticed her mother squeezing her hand.

"Kagome, Sango, you two have to be strong for me. Can you also take notes for me in school? That would help…" Ayame said. She was so weak, she could barley grab my hand. "Sango, just tell Miroku you like him already, okay?" Ayame said more annoyed, and then giggled a little. Sango blushed. "A-alright." Sango said, embarrassed, and a little annoyed. Ayame put on this really serious face, and looked me in the eye. I knelt down so she could whisper in my ear.

Ayame fell back, and her grip loosed entirely.

"Ayame? Ayame? Ayame!" I yelled. The nurse rushed past me. I guess she was in the room the entire time. She checked Ayame's pulse, and did a few more things, she grabbed a needle and poked Ayame's finger. No response. The nurse hesitated. She stood up strait and looked at us all, and said something that would shock us all.

"_Ayame is in a coma._"

* * *

><p>I cried a lot when I got home. I pulled out pictures of Ayame, her smiling, her laughing, her getting annoyed I took a picture of her…<p>

Ayame better be okay. I talked to Koga, and he told me what happened.

Flashback

"Do you know how much she loves you? Your almost always on her mind. And you rejected her? I can see why she was so upset, she probably felt like she was smashed. You broke her, Koga. No… You _destroyed _her." I said disgusted.

Koga looked at me, with eyes full of shock, then, they got calm, and he smiled, a bitter smile. He looked away from me. "If I'd known this would have happened, I wouldn't have asked Ayame out." His smile was grim, and cold. His face was bitter.

"Koga… I …." I tried to say something, but Koga turned around and walked away.

Flashback over

I cried more. I prayed a little. Then, I sat down at my desk, and wrote a poem.

Broken Promise  
>By Kagome Higurashi<p>

_A Broken Promise…_

Something no one likes.  
>A bitter sweet thing.<br>Bitter like cold winter nights,  
>Sweet, like a bell going 'Bing!'<p>

_A Broken Promise…_

Can lead to false hopes…  
>Something unforgotten,<br>No time to mope,  
>Can be stupid like men,<br>But the taste of it, always on your tongue.

_A Broken Promise…_

Destroys People, and breaks trust,  
>Something worth tears,<br>A thing people lust,  
>Like grinding gears,<br>A bitter sweet end to it all.

_A Broken Promise…_

After I finished the poem, I thought about the last thing Ayame had said to me. It seemed like she had said it with the last ounce of her strength.

"_Inuyasha loves you._"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: The Arrival of Janis**

**Quote of next chapter: "Oh, yea, my next door neighbor said she actually knew you, her name was Kikyo."- Janis**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THIS CHAPTER WAS ACUALLY SOMEWHAT LONG! HALALUYA! I have no idea how to get Ayame out of the coma though… so, IDEA NEEDED! (AND MUCH APRECIATED!) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AND A NEW SEGMENT: EASL'S MOST EMBARRASING MOMENT OF THE WEEK! *DRUM ROLL*<strong>

**My little brother Steven was in the shower, (singing like a girl) and I decided I was going to scare him. So, I went into his room, and grabbed his toy plastic knife, and began to wait. Sadly, for me, I'm not patient. So, I got up, and peeked out the door, no one. I decided I was going to jump out at him. Well, I opened the door again, and Steven was right there, he had startled me, so **_**I**_** screamed. I was trying to scare him, but scared myself. Just wanted you all to know how **

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PRAY FOR MY GRANDMOTHER! She's in the hospital, and not doing well! Pray for a miracle! (because without her, I have to cook and stuff, and I won't be able to tell her about how I feel towards an anime, so I'LL EXPLODE!) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FUNNY STUFF:<br>**

**(all on youtube )  
><strong>

**Inuyasha in german:**

**.com/watch?v=oOA-CXukpkY**

**Funny Inuyasha vid:**

**(A bit of bad language) **

**.com/watch?v=Vf3Ji-9tiJo**

**Random vid:**

**.com/watch?v=j6lofsNa5nE&feature=related**

**Inuyasha in a nutshell:**

**.com/watch?v=a8PfgbrPfc4**** - just skip the intro**

**After searching, I found the audio to this one funny vid, and I want to say that Sango is the narrorator. Heres the link: (it's says f you asshole in it, so.. Yea.. Only once.)**

**(newgrounds)  
><strong>

**.com/audio/listen/126215**

* * *

><p><strong>TALKING WITH INU:<br>**

**Inuyasha: I though it was lame again.**

**Easl: Well, you weren't even paying attention. **

**Inuyasha: None of us do.**

**Easl: Shut up. *Grabs Inuyasha by shirt* You've been a bad doggie, GO OUTSIDE! *Throws Inuyasha outside, and locks door***

**Inuyasha: NOOO! IT'S SO HOT OUT! I'm so thirsty! **

**Easl: SHUT UP!**

**Kagome: Your too cruel. **

**Easl: I know. But Inuyasha annoys me. You are an amazing woman, to be able to put up with that. **

**Kagome: I know. **

**Inuyasha: SO… THRISTY! *GASP* NEED WATER!**

**Easl: FINE! You can come in. *lets Inuyasha in* **

**Inuyasha: WATER! *Runs to kitchen to get water***

**Easl: OMG! The background music to this movie is my fav song! *gets up and dances* CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING….. AND….. Oh crap your all watching.**

**Everyone: *Dot eyes***

**Easl: I just remembered important business…. Away…. From here…. That I must tend to…. Now. *leaves room***

**Inuyasha: She's demented. Why do we even stay with her? I just know she's in league with Naraku.**

**Kagome: Because... I forgot how DID we end up here?**

**Sango: Didn't she kidnap us?**

**Everyone: Hmmmm...  
><strong>


	18. The Arival Of Janis

**WAY! MY FACE RASH IS GONE! **

**(I noticed only 2 people reviewed last chapter. WHERE DID YOU GO?Also, spoiler, but, KagomeXInuyasha love seen in a few chaps! I think you guys want more of that. XOXO)  
><strong>

**I was tubing, and I didn't know your not supposed to go down rapids backwards, and I almost hit my head on a rock, and I fell out. (My dad did the same thing.)**

**I also made dinner by myself. GO ME!**

**(My brother just came in the room with a toy gun, saying 'Put your hands up!' He just left, saying 'Okay, you bore me.')**

**MY GRANDMOTHER IS DOING BETTER! YAY! **

**I typed this a few days ago.**

**IMPORTANT: **

**One of my fans asked if I could do a SesshomaruXKagome Story. I was wondering, how many of my reviews would like a story like that. If I get enough votes, then I'll write one. (10 votes needed)**

**(MUST GET THESE VOTES BEFORE I WRITE NEXT CHAPTER)**

**Declaimer: How do you spell disclaimer? (I got it wrong the first and second time. I had to use spell check.) I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: I'm bored.**

**Easl: Me to. **

**Inuyasha: Well, aren't you going to entertain me?**

**Easl: I am not your slave!**

**Inuyasha: Can't I pretend?**

**Easl: NO!**

**Inuyasha: Aw.**

**Kagome: Just give him a ball. That will keep him busy.**

**Easl: Good idea! *Gives Inuyasha a ball* Fetch boy!**

**Inuyasha: BALL! *Chases after ball* **

**Easl: Ha ha. Now I'm entertained. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I forgot. (18)<strong>

**The Arrival Of Janis**

**Quote: "Oh, yea, my next door neighbor said she actually knew you, her name was Kikyo." - Janis**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Today Janis is coming to live here in Japan.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know who Janis is, she is a character from Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel, a DS game. I have it.)

I was so exited.

I had been talking to Ayame, and I think she can hear me. I tell her about all that's going on. I think Ayame would have liked Janis.

I was at the airport, waiting patiently. Finally, the plane began to let out people. Though, I couldn't watch her get out of the plane, because I didn't have a ticket, but I waited at the spot I could see her.

I saw her father, then her mother, then Janis. Her blonde hair seemed golden, because everyone else had black hair. Her blue eyes sparkled. ( a/n: here is a picture of Janis:  .com/wiki/Janis )

Janis saw me, and smiled a big smile.

"Kagome!" She called out, and waved.

I smiled, too. "Janis!" I rushed over to see her. I grabbed her hand. "It's so nice to see you! You _must _be tired after the long plane ride!" I was very cheerful. It had been a long time since I had seen Janis.

"We have so much catching up to do!" I said, cheerfully.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, talking with Janis. She now lived next to me, (other side of where Inuyasha is.) and I have to say, that makes me really happy!<p>

It was kinda hard understanding Janis's ascent. It was new Yorker, and southern. Which is so cool to listen to.

She seemed to have a hard time understanding me, too. I don't blame her. They don't talk Japanese in America.

After everything settled down, Janis and her family were going to stay the night, (because they had no beds at their house.) We were going shopping tomorrow, because Janis's dad sold all their furnisher, so were going to be buying stuff tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

Janis was out like a light bulb at 10:23, sharp. Don't ask me how I know that…

At about 10:30, I found my mind ranting on about Inuyasha.

_He's strong, he's cool, he's hot, has a strange personality and- Kagome! WHY on EARTH would YOU think about HIM! _

I asked myself many questions as my mind drifted to sleep. But I found, that each time, they all had _something _to do with Inuyasha.

_Why did Inuyasha hug me that time? What was Kikyo to Inuyasha? Why dose Inuyasha always act strange around me, ever sense Kirara?_

I just couldn't get him out of my mind…

"_Inuyasha loves you." _Ayame's voice said in my head.

_No. _I told myself. _That's not it. I DON'T love him, and he DOESN'T love me… Or, dose he? Or do I? _

I just had to sleep… sleep… sleep….

DIIINNGG!

_What was that? _

I opened my eyes. My alarm clock. I guess I had fallen asleep. I looked over to were Janis had slept on the floor, and she was no longer there. I got up, got dressed, and went to eat breakfast.

At the breakfast table, there she was, the gorgeous Janis, still in her American uniform. I couldn't remember if she slept in toughs or not. I sat down by her, and poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch. (A/N: Which I do not own. Just throwing that out there. Dose anyone else feel like my writing got boring all of a sudden?)

I began to talk about Janis, as she explained the gods to me. "And, Amaterasu, is the sun goddess," she said with a mouthful, so it sounded more like, "Anf Ammaneratu iss, t sun goddess," I laughed at her, as I got up to brush my hair and whatnot.

When I finishes, I left with Janis, and began explaining things to her, and she seemed interested, but Janis was good at making it looks like she was genuinely interested in stuff she could care less about, sometimes. I think this was one of toughs times.

Inuyasha walked up next to me, as we strolled past his house. "Hey, Kagome, who's the girl?" He asked rudely.

"Her name is-" "Janis." Janis finished for me.

Janis held out her hand with a smile. Inuyasha ignored it, and kept walking. "So," He began as Janis and I caught up, "where is she from?"

"I'm right here," Janis said, angrily, "you _can _ask me you know!"

(a/n: My dad just pulled me aside, right after I typed 'ask', and tries to teach me to dance or whatever, cause one of his friends invited us to dancing, and I was like 'why do the names of the dances give me awkward thoughts? Can I leave now?' really awkward. LOL!)

"Hm, so she speaks Japanese." Inuyasha said slyly. Janis seemed really upset now. I grabbed her shoulder. "Janis, this is Inuyasha, the total jerk, just ignore him, and pray that he leaves." Inuyasha laughed at my statement. "You know Kagome, you sure have some strange friends." He then kept walking.

I looked to Janis, who was grinding her teeth and growling.

I giggled. "Janis, it's okay. Inuyasha's a strange one." I said playfully.

"But, Kagome," She began to protest, "he's acting so familiar with you!"

_THAT'S what she's worried about? _I thought. I burst out laughing.

"Well, all my friends at school think he likes me." I giggled.

Janis now looked confused. "So, do you like him? Like, 'like like' him?" She asked, and made air quotes around 'like like'. I stopped laughing.

"No, Janis. I don't 'like like' Inuyasha, that's crazy." I made air quotes around 'like like' and said it in a mocking tone.

I began to walk ahead, but I swear I heard Janis say 'I don't know…'

* * *

><p>At school, I showed Janis around, she really didn't talk to anyone, and stayed by my side most of the time, glaring at boys who whistled in her direction. I'll have Sango take care of them later.<p>

Finally, art rolled by. I made Janis sit where Ayame would have sat, because I still needed to get her a better seat, it was only for now.

_Ayame…_ I thought depressingly. _I wonder what she's dreaming… _

"_Inuyasha loves you." _The words echoed in my head again. She said it as if she were so _shore. _Shore that Inuyasha loves me. I don't want to believe it though. I _won't _believe it. Inuyasha is just another _normal _boy. A boy. Boys break hearts. Even if he _dose _love me, I don't think it to be _real. _There's no such thing as this so called, '_Real love'. _It only happens in fairy tales. Myths. The only reason people marry, is because they only _think _they are in love. But there _not. _I trust myself on this one. People marry to make more humans. Like, in the animal kingdom. The only reason to life, is to make more of you. You live to survive. _Always _putting yourself first. _Never _dieing for others. _Killing _to survive. _Fearing death._

"Kagome!" Sango's voice snapped, and I woke up from my fantasy.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"You've been acting strange ever since Ayame whispered into your ear at the hospital," Sango's voice went into an angry whisper, as if she were almost hissing. "what _did _she say to you, anyway?" Sango finished.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing worth talking about, at least." I said, with a nervous smile. Sango glared at me, and made an annoyed groan, and she sat up straight.

I looked at the door, and Inuyasha came in, Miroku, not far behind. I guess Koga was at the hospital with Ayame.

Inuyasha sat down next to me, and my heart raced. _There's no such thing as love. _I told myself. _No such thing. _

I felt my eyes burn. I was going to cry. I bit my lip hard, until I forced myself to stop.

Mrs. Millentine began to pass out papers, and told us to draw a book cover. I began, but when I looked at Janis, I got jealous. How can she draw that good? It looked perfect.

I sighed, and went back to drawing. My cover was called 'And if that's So…' it's a story I've wanted to write since I was little. It was about a warrior, who takes in a disciple, but finds out he is a spy, after they fall in love. (This is based of my next fan fic) The girl has to kill the boy, so, on the cover, I drew the girl crying, as she looked at her sword, soaked with blood. The letters where in cursive, on a blue background, because the girls says it's like drowning, the letters where dripping blood, and it was a side view of the girl. I liked the idea.

I looked to Sango's, and it was called 'A Life Not Yet Lived'. She was finishing the lettering. I glanced at Janis, who was drawing a person, and hers said, "A God's Tale". Janis loved the idea of this story. It was about a God, named Datara (The God of Demons), who wanted a human sacrifice, which if he did not get, he would not protect the land. So, an angry girl named Tsuigumi, goes to him, wanted to tell him how angry she is, but instead, they end up falling in love. But, on the day of the wedding, an evil demon tricks Datara into wearing a demon mask, making Datara evil, the only was to save everyone, Tsuigumi must shoot Datara, with her lighting arrow, killing him, her, and their child. It was a tragedy, but Tsuigumi's reincarnation finds Datara's shrine, and awakes Datara, and he isn't happy. That's all Janis has so far. (a/n: Please note that that is part of Janis's real story in the game, Janis is Tsugiumi's reincarnation.)

I looked over to Inuyasha's. "Give me money." It said. Oh brother… (a/n: dot eyes)

I looked back to my own, and kept working.

"Okay, class over!" I heard Mrs. Millentine say, and we packed up our things and left.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

Should I say something? Should I do something? Damn it.

Koga gave me this letter from Ayame after she fell into a coma. I keep thinking about it. I haven't focused on anything at all today. I walked in my door, and walked up to my room, ignoring my brother. I just wanted to read the letter again, then burn it, and forget it. I walking into my room, which had cloths laying on the floor, an unmade bed, posters all over the walls, a black carpet, with a matching bed set, and a desk. Of cores it had a closet to, it's just that my room isn't so neat.

I rummaged through a draw in my desk, and found it all crumpled up.

I unfolded it.

Dear Inuyasha,

If I go and die, or go into a coma, I want you, to know this:

From what I've observed, your in love with Kagome. Don't deny it. I see how you look at her. You seemed to look at her almost as intensely as you did Kikyo. But she's not here.

I've told Kagome you love her by the time you read this. Yeah yeah, go ahead and dance on my grave, and spit on my tombstone, but I have something you might want to hear.

Kagome loves you.

She won't admit it. Keep it in mind, that you two are in love. Kagome doesn't believe in love, she thinks it's fake after incident Hojo. I want you to make her believe again. Let her have the faith she needs, to finally admit it.

Yours truly,

Ayame

XOXO

P.S. If you spit on my tombstone, I'll haunt your nightmares. Sweet dreams.

There is something wrong with her. I don't get that girl. She's crazy.

But, what if she's right? What if deep down inside, I do harbor feelings for Kagome, locked away.

But, she's got to be wrong… she _has _to be… right?

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I sat with Janis on the couch. She looked at me, and said, "Oh, yeah, my next door neighbor said she actually knew you, her name was Kikyo." Janis said cheerfully, almost jokingly.

_Kikyo? _I knew the name…. who was she… That's right! Inuyasha's girlfriend! The one who meant to much to him… So she moved to America? The memories flashed before me. Inuyasha would gaze at her, with such loving eyes. Can it be, that he might _still_ love her?

"Kikyo…" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next chapter: My Rival Part 1**

**Quote of next chapter: "But, Miroku, you don't understand, I **_**love **_**you!" - Sango**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone! I love you all! (not in a homo way) LOL!<strong>

**I was reading my traffic, and there are people that read this in Finland! I don't even know where that is! Also some other places I have no clue are. So, HEY PEOPLE THAT ARE IN other places…. That aren't America… yeah I'm lame. I talk to my reflection sometimes. Or my stuffed animals. (Was that to much info?)**

**Easl's embarrassing moment: **

**I crawled up behind a couch, trying to scare my brother, and he looked over the couch, just as I was about to scare him, and I freaked out. Why dose this happen? Sad face. **

**Talk with Inu:**

**Inuyasha: You read a lot.**

**Easl: SSSSHHHH! THE FOUND AN ANGEL!**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: SHUT UP! IT'S DRAMATIC!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Easl: I love this book. Even if it makes me really angry.**

**Kagome: Thanks for making dinner.**

**Easl: Your welcome, now shush please!**

**Inuyasha: Oh, nice to her, mean to me, huh? **

**Easl: She's a lady, NOW SHUT UP!**

**Inuyasha: *Whimper* I think she poised my food by the way.**

**Kagome: Yeah. Easl's known for that. Why don't you sit down?**

**Inuyasha: ACK! *Falls to floor***

**Kagome: OH! SORRY!**

**Easl: I applaud you for doing that Kagome. Bravo. As for Inuyasha, HA HA! IN YOUR FACE! **

**Inuyasha: Really helped, Kagome.**

**Kagome: I said sorry.**

**Inuyasha: It doesn't always stop internal bleeding. **


	19. My Rival Part 1

**Whats up? The sky. By the way, why am the sky? Yea. You can't answer that one. Alright. One for the Easl..ni..mator..**

**Boyah.**

**I became really interested in crypids lately. My fave is the Jersey Devil. (Random! XD)**

**Well…not much to say…Oh well, Talk with Inu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. *gets on knees) MUST PRAY TO GOD FOR OWNERSHIP OF INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing?**

**Easl:Um… definitely not praying to the Gods that I can own you?**

**Inuyasha: Hm.. Mortals. **

**Easl: I hate Goosebumps.**

**Inuyasha: Why? What is that anyway?**

**Easl: A book series, and all the endings so far are lame! To many cliffhangers. Chapters shorter than mine.**

**Inuyasha: That's short.**

**Easl: *GASP!* How do you know my chapters are short? O.o**

**Inuyasha: Um… I guessed?**

**Easl: YOU DO READ MY STORIES! **

**Inuyasha: NO! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AYAME AND HER COMA! I mean hi…?**

**Easl: I shall buy the celebratory cake. TO THE STORE! FATHER, LEND ME YOUR WALLET! *Walks away***

**Kagome: You read them?**

**Inuyasha: Only briefly. I don't even pay much attention. **

**Kagome: Oh really…. O.o**

**Inuyasha: REALLY! *Sweat drop then Inuyasha thinks to self* Oh no, there on to me…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter WTF. (Okay, it's 19)<strong>

**My Rival Part 1**

**Quote: "But Miroku you don't understand, I **_**love **_**you!" - Sango**

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

Jerk. Stupid. Idiot. Fool. Moron. Pervert. Lecher. Womanizer. Those words all explain one boy in the universes-Miroku. He kept drifting off into space today. Ever since this new girl moved next door. She's home schooled. Her name is Koharu. She only wears jeans, and a pink t-shirt that says 'LOL'. Her hair usually has a bandana in it. I only glanced at her, I didn't get a good enough look to explain more.

I knew her. She was from middle school. She had moved to America. But now she's back. I don't know why, but she always hated me. Always went out of her way to get me in trouble.

Anyway, back to that pervert Miroku- ever since that time he sent me that text, he had been acting strange. As if there was slight regret-slight sadness in him. Anyway I should stop thinking about it. He bothers me enough, now I can get a break.

I snapped to when Kagome waved a hand in my face.

"Earth to Sango." She said in a taunting voice. Kagome annoys me sometimes.

"You've been acting distant lately. Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"No, it's just…" _It's just that Koharu was Miroku's girlfriend once. _I wanted to say. But it wouldn't work. They words didn't want to come out.

"Sango!" I heard a voice from behind. Miroku. "Sango," He began, tired from trying to find me, I assumed. "I must talk with you after school. By the auditorium. I'll see you then!" He ran off before I could ask why.

* * *

><p>"I'm here." I called. "What did you want to ask me?" I asked Miroku, curiously.<p>

He looked up at me, his eyes were sad, yet happy, with another emotion I couldn't tell.

"Sango, do you want to have a serious relationship?" He asked, plainly.

"What? With a pervert like you? No way." I said grumpily, almost yelling, and looked away.

Miroku sighed. "I thought so." He said quietly. "Then, I'm going to give up on you. Koharu asked me if I wanted to go out some time. I know my answer now."

My chest felt funny. The black hole feeling crawled to my neck. As if, someone, had just damaged a part of me. Like I should feel worried.

"What? With her?" I asked surprised. "You shouldn't." I said.

"But you don't like me. So, it's okay. Right?" He asked. Then he turned away.

All of a sudden, everything rushed around my head. I seemed to have lost control of my actions, because when Miroku turned away, I felt as if a void had opened up in me, and I'd never felt so alone, except when mother and father died.

"Miroku!" I called out. I grabbed his hand. He turned to me, surprised.

"But Miroku, you don't understand, I _love _you!" His surprise turned to pure shock. I realized what I said, then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry." I said, then turned away, and tried to run. But something grabbed my hand. No-someone.

Miroku.

He pulled me into a hug.

(a/n: I took a break from typing here. My life changed. First, I want to say, I left Tennessee. I got a cell phone. My grandmother seems to never have been better, thank you all who kept her in your prayers. I was so worried. She quit smoking. She has a walker. Thanks again. But, the big thing, is… we moved. I no longer live with my grandparents, I am staying at my mom's boyfriends house, until my uncle moves, (hopefully in a few weeks.) then, we move into his house. Thank you all so much. Your good reviews gave me confidence, even in the most hardest of times. P.S. OUR NEIGHBOORS HAVE SINGING BIRDS! OMG! And my big brother is now obsessed with my little pony… new internet thing.)

I was shocked. What had just happened? Did I… Did he…?

"Sango." He whispered. "I love you too. Thank you." He said, with a calm emotion, and I think loving… he sounded like a gentle song, sung by an angle.

"I…" I couldn't talk. I was in shock. Miroku moved his hands to my shoulders, pushed me back ever so gently, to see my face. He smiled. Then, he leaned in closer… closer… closer… eyes slowly closing, I saw what was coming.

He kissed me.

His lips were warm, and soft. My hart racing so fast. Then, the world around us, suddenly seemed to disappear, and all that matter to me at this moment… was Miroku.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Ayame was so peaceful. I watched her. It seemed like she was asleep. I sighed. After school, I came to check on Ayame, and tell her what happened recently. About Janis. About Inuyasha. About Kikyo…

"Ayame…" I said. "Why did you tell me Inuyasha loves me? Why? You confuse me, Ayame. I've only known you for so little time. How can you read me so easily?" I looked around the room. No one was near. No one but me.

"Ayame, I don't want to fall in love. I really don't. Are you telling me, I'm in love? I think you might be delusional." I said, quietly. I think my tone was uncertain. I swear, I saw Ayame smile.

"Ayame, please wake up. Wake up. Hurry, please. Hurry, and tell me, what your thinking. I want to know. Ayame." When I said Ayame, I began to cry. Why?

"Ayame, please. Please tell me you made a mistake. Inuyasha doesn't care about me." My voice was crackly. "Ayame, do I really love him? He's a heartbreaker. I… I do care for him, don't I?"

My phone made a noise, meaning I got a text. It was from Sango.

It just said, "Me and Miroku r dating. Happiness. XOXO" I smiled.

"At least someone is happy." and another tear fell.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

The next day, after the kiss, I bolted out of bed, and ran to school, (after getting ready faster than you can say, Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G)

Me and Miroku had agreed to tell only our close friends. No one else. I hummed 'here comes the bride' as I walked down the hallway, head held high, and a never-felt-better-attitude. I was going to find Miroku, to talk to him, about whatever. I turned my head, to look down the hallway his locked was in. I was then, crushed.

Miroku was there.

So was Koharu.

Miroku looked shocked.

But they were kissing.

Koharu backed away. She smiled.

I felt my heart shatter. Miroku noticed me. "Sango," he tried, his voice was shocked. "Sango, it's not… it's not what it looks like!" He said.

"You liar!" I hissed. "How could- you monster. You really are a good-for-nothing-playboy." I was pissed.

"It's over." I said, plainly, and ran away. Now crying. I heard Koharu laugh.

Now I know what Kagome meant, by boys are heartbreakers.

The empty void feeling inside me was awful. I hated it. Now I knew how Ayame felt, when Koga rejected her. You just don't care if you live or die.

I went home, and cried until I had no more tears.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: Rival P2 Tell Me Why!**

**Quote of next chapter: "I whish he'd at least tell me why." - Sango**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOHH THE DRAMA! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Really am! I also want at least five reviews to update. (but after a week, if I don't, I'll probly update anyway, cause I love you guys! No homo. For the girls reading this. XD)**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Inuyasha: What are these again? *Is running up and down stairs***

**Easl: Stairs. **

**Inuyasha: There awesome**

**Easl: Aren't they? Now, I can exorcise, and not put any real effort into it! **

**Inuyasha: THIS IS SO FUN!**

**Easl: Wanna race down the stairs backwards?**

**Inuyasha: Your on!**

**Kagome: I don't think that's a good idea…**

**Easl: Okay, 1..2...3... GO!**

**Inuyasha: *trips and falls backwards, and hits head on wall***

**Easl: HA HA! I'M GOING TO WIN! *TRIPS* OH GOD NO! *Lands on Inuyasha.* Thank you for breaking my fall. *smile***

**Inuyasha: I don't think I'll thank you for breaking several bones in my body.**

**Kagome: Told you so. **


	20. My Rival p2 Tell Me Why!

**Hey guys! Things happened. Yeah. I wrote this a few days ago. Yeah. Boring me. Okay, I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.  
><strong>

**Easl: *sitting in room, playing with Barbie dolls. (yes I have Barbie dolls. There good for ideas.)* I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WORLD! LIFE AS PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASIC!**

***Inuyasha comes in***

**Inuyasha: What are you doing?**

**Easl: Umm… not singing to the Barbie theme song while playing with my Barbies that I've secretly had and kept from you for several weeks now? *innocent smile***

**Inuyasha: What the hell are Barbie dolls? **

**Easl: Oh, I'm so lucky your stupid.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, lets leave Easl to her sick little fantasies.**

**Easl: What that supposed to mean?**

**Kagome: Nothing. Nothing at all. *Whispers to Inuyasha* Hurry, lets leave before she tries to engage another long conversation with us! *leaves room***

**Easl: I DON'T FEEL THE LOVE! *Sings* I'm Mrs. Lonely… *brushes Barbie's hair depressingly.***

**(DIDVIER)**

**Chapter….. *pause for a few minutes.* Dose anyone actually care? 20, I think…**

**My Rival P2 Tell me Why!**

**Quote: "I whish he'd at least tell me why…" - Sango**

* * *

><p><span>Koga's POV<span>

Ayame was quite peaceful. Was it wrong for me to tell her I that I didn't love her? No…. I couldn't have been wrong… could I?

I mean, Ayame was always so reckless. Mostly thinking of herself.

"_It's ah, charm bracelet, I made it for you last night."_ I remember Ayame saying.

_Damn it. _

Okay, maybe Ayame was more thoughtful than I thought. But she.. She… she isn't what I want. Not my type. She's a tomboy. I…

"Wake up soon, Ayame." I said. "Come on. Everyone is treating me bad. They think this is my fault. But even I don't know whose fault it is. Please Ayame. Wake up." I grabbed her hand. I think she smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

I didn't go to school that next day. I stayed home. I lied to Kohaku and Kirara, and told them I was sick.

Flashback

Kirara read right through me.

"Sango. What happened with you and Miroku. Your so sad." She said.

"I'm not-" I stopped myself. Kirara knows when I'm sad. Or angry. Or, any emotion. She always knew. I couldn't lie to her.

"Sango." She sat by me on the bed, as she finished twisting her hair into braids. Her clothing was no different than I last saw her. In fact, I don't think she ever changed. She looked at me, cat eyes filled with sympathy. "It's okay to cry if it hurts." She said. She hugged me. "It's okay. Just let the tears come out. I won't ask you what it is, but someone has to take us to school." We giggled a little. I cried on Kirara. But by the time we got in the car, and got to school, it had dried.

Kirara turned back to me. "You can stay home today." She smiled.

"You don't have to act like my mom." I said.

"I know," She said, "but you still need a mother's love."

When she was gone, I whispered to myself, "I wish he'd at least tell me why..."

Flashback over

Kagome was right. I was curled up on my bed. My bedroom was really boring.

There were no posters, no decoration, nothing that could tell you that this was my room, except maybe my homework on my desk. My bed was just plain pink. Nothing special. I had nothing to customize my room with. I liked it plain. Though, now I wish I had something to look at. Because If I did, then I would try to focus of those instead of Miroku.

I looked outside. It was pouring out. I decided to go for a walk. I walked downstairs, and to the door. I put my rain boots on, a simple green jacket, over my boot cut jeans, and green t-shirt that had little speckles all over it. (a/n: In the book, Sango's dress had speckles all over it, that's the kind I mean.)

I grabbed my umbrella, which was black, and walked outside in the pouring rain. If I walked in the rain, no could would know I was crying…. Right?

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

Was it wrong of me to stay home? I had it. I really had it. What I longed for, for so long. Sango. Koharu randomly walked up to _me, _and _she _kissed _me._ Was I to blame? Was Sango to blame for thinking it the wrong way. When I tried to chase her, Koharu grabbed me, and said "Don't go. I don't want you to be with her." But she said so- _sinisterly. _She was messing with my head. Or Sango's. Or both. But either way, she knew what ticked us off, and did it.

(a/n: Yeah. Sorry. I think Koharu is sweet, but for the fan fic she has to be a b-I-t-c-h.)

I put on a gray sweat jacket. I was going to go to the park, and wander around aimlessly for a while. As I listen to depressing music. Is that normal?

I walked outside, and turned on my ipod, and began a lonely journey.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Sango or Miroku didn't come to school today. Why not? Something happened. I know something did. It gave me a bad feeling.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Janis asked.

"Oh, no, nothing Janis." I lied. She always knew when I lied.

"What's _really _wrong, Kagome?" She pressured.

"Sango and Miroku began dating, and neither of them are here. That's bad." I said.

"Oh." Janis said. "Well, maybe," she began. "there just both not here on coincidence?" She tried.

"No. It's not like either of them to miss school." I said.

"Um, Excuse me." Came a small voice. Janis and I turned around. A girl. A freshman, I think.

"Oh, hi." I said. "Who are you?' I asked.

"My name is Koharu." She said, sweetly. "You're a friend of Sango's, right?" She asked, with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, yes, I am. Why?" I was curious.

"I would like her phone number if you don't mind." She asked, a little sheepishly, and put her head down a little as she said it.

"Oh, well, sure." I wrote it down on paper for her. She smiled when I gave it to her. But her smile was a sad one. She looked up at me, and said "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She said, in what seemed to be a whisper. Then she turned and skipped off.

I shrugged. Then I noticed a very small cat-eyed girl come towards me. Kirara.

"Hi, Kagome." She said.

"Hello, Kirara, how's Sango?" I asked. Hey, I think I can be rude a little if I'm worried about my good friend!

"She has a cold." Kirara smiled. Something told me she wasn't being truthful. But, with Kirara's personality, she doesn't want to worry us.

"Hey, Kagome, whose she?" Asked Janis.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you two?" I asked, surprised. "This is Kirara. Sango's…." Should I say cat? Janis would freak. "Sister." I finished. "Her sister. There the same age, despite looks." I said. Kirara smiled. "I was meaning to ask you who she was." Kirara asked. "Your name is?" She looked to Janis.

"It's Janis." Janis smiled, and extended a hand. They shook hands. "I'm Kagome's cousin. I moved here from America." Janis explained.

"Well, you seem to speak Japanese wonderfully." Kirara complemented.

"I lived in Japan before." Janis and Kirara began talk about cultural differences. Oh brother…

But at least now there friends.

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV<span>

Sango walked, head held in a way, that told you she was depressed. The sadness in her eyes made if hard to tell if she was crying, or if rain had fallen on her face. She turned into the park, for a lonely stroll in the rainstorm. She had never felt like how she did. Sango felt like how Ayame must have felt. She knew the heart-throbbing pain Kagome went through.

She ran into someone, and fell to the ground. It was a boy.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming," he said. His voice was so familiar to Sango. She looked up, surprised.

"Miroku?" She said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh… Sango, I didn't expect to see you here," he tried to keep cool, but he wanted to cry just as much as she did.

Sango's phone went off. She grabbed it by instinct, and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Sango?" Asked a shy voice, on the other end.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Koharu. Don't hang up." She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Why are- how did you get my number?" Sango asked, impatiently.

Miroku looked at her with confusion.

"Well, that's not important now. What is though, is that I'm sorry. I set you and Miroku up against each other," Koharu's voice stiffened. "and found it amusing to watch your suffering face." She sounded so ashamed. "I'm going to move to America. There are doctors there that can help me."

"Why do you need help?" Sango asked.

"Because I have cancer. There's a very good treatment center there, so I won't see you again." Koharu was crying now.

"I know your sorry, but why tell me now? Why tell me after the damage has been done?" Sango was angry, and sad.

"Because I want no regrets. I know it's late, but do your best Sango. I have to get on my plane now." Koharu said.

"Koharu, thank you." Sango whispered. She might as well say thank you. Koharu was a confused girl. Someone who was naïve. _The poor girl._ Was all Sango could think. She hung up, and whispered. "Good luck."

"Um.. Sango?" Miroku said.

"Miroku, that was Koharu. She has Cancer. She's going to America to get treatment. She told me what happened." Sango let the tears out. "I didn't trust you. You must really hate me now." She cried.

Miroku touched her face. "_Hate_ you? Sango, I anything but hate you."

Sango looked confused. Then she hugged Miroku, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's house<span>

"Jeeze, Sango, why were you in the rain?" Kirara complained. Sango was in bed, and was sick. "I told you already, Kirara." She said. Kirara didn't looked satisfied. "It's no wonder your sick." She said. Sango just smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Miroku's house<span>

"Man, Miroku." Said Miroku's mother. "I told you not to go out in the rain while I was gone." She complained. "Why are you back early?" He mumbled. "I told you, my business trip was cancelled when my boss couldn't make it."

"I thought it was a vacation…" Miroku said to himself.

"What?" His mother hissed.

"Oh, nothing." Miroku waved her off.

It didn't matter to him that he had gotten a cold. Because Sango loved him. That's all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Next Chapter: Oh why me? **

**Quote for next chapter: "Kagome, that's not what I meant." - Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I started school. Middle school will always stink. But, I'm almost to high school! Huuurrrraaaayy. (sarcastically)**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk with Inu:<strong>

**(Dang it. I forgot this really awesome funny bit. WAIT! I THINK I REMEMBER! Wait… no… no I.. WAIT! I DO! YAY!)**

**Inuyasha: Whose that boy?**

**Easl: Austin.**

**Kagome: Why is he here?**

**Easl: Because he's Jon's son. Jon is my mothers boyfriend. Didn't I tell you we were staying with him?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Kagome: You sure seem close to him…**

**Easl: *blushing red* NO! NO! NO! I SOOOO don't like him! How can you say that! There's no way-**

**Inuyasha: Weren't you two laying in bed together the other day?**

**Easl: I- HE- I Wanted to lie down in bed, and he did too, but he thought my bed was better, so, he decided to lay with me! It's not like we did anything awkward! My room doesn't have a door! This house has 3 bedrooms! I have to share a room with my little brother! My bedroom isn't even a bedroom! it's a foyer! **

**Kagome: Wait, how dose this being a 3 bedroom house have to do with your love life?**

**Easl: I DON'T KNOW! ASK GARY!**

**Everyone: Gary?**

**Easl: It's an insurance commercial.**

**Kagome: Whatever. But wait, weren't you texting Austin late last night with your new phone?**

**Easl: I was telling him to stop texting me, because I was tired. **

**Inuyasha: Don't try to hide your love.**

**Easl: Shut up, or I'll make your life a living hell.**

**Inuyasha: *Whimper* **

**Easl: That's what I though. *phone makes noise* OH! I GOT A TEXT! *Checks* It's from Austin. *laughs, then texts back***

**Kagome: She's SOOOOO not in love. *sarcastically***

***Note from Easl:***

**I just want to say, I don't really like Austin. He's cool, but he's more like a step brother to me than anything else. He's only here on weekends anyway.**


	21. Oh, Why Me?

**Hello! I'm back, here to give you only the finest in InuYasha fan fics. But, you probably want me to shut up, and talk with Inuyasha for your own entertainment that I will only have to ability to hold for a few brief minutes, correct? (I imagine your face to be like :0)**

**Okay, a look into my personal affairs, is that I found out that the guy who I liked, that inspired this fan fic, hated me when I loved him! Yeah, he thinks I'm annoying as hell. But, I admit, I was down for a few hours afterward, but I'm over it now! So, SMILE DARN IT! SMILE FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT! I mean hi….?**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Inuyasha: Your weird.**

**Easl: I have been told.**

**Inuyasha: You know what I've been told? That your crazy.**

**Easl: By whom? Yourself?**

**Inuyasha: Yes, and your siblings.**

**Easl: Why dose this not surprise me?**

**Inuyasha: *looking at wall***

**Easl:*looks to wall***

**Inuyasha: Easl.**

**Easl: Yes?**

**Inuyasha: Why is there a poster of me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara on your wall?**

**Easl: Okay, first, its Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I. Learn proper English.**

**Inuyasha: But I'm Japanese.**

**Easl: Shut up. **

**Inuyasha: Make me.**

**Easl: *Reaches for computer* Want me to?**

**Inuyasha: On second though, I'll shut up.**

**Easl: Good boy. Second, I have no clue how that poster got there.**

**Inuyasha: I'm going to assume your lying, and walk away.**

**Easl: You should. In fact, I strongly advise it. *Smile***

**Inuyasha: *Shudder***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 (It's a miracle. I remembered. Sob.)<strong>

**Oh, why me?**

**Quote: "Kagome, that's not what I meant." - Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Sango came to school humming today. It made me smile. I decided not to ask her about yesterday. Instead, I'd pretend everything was happy. Pretend, was the key word.

The doctors called Ayame's parents yesterday, so they told my mom, who told me. Ayame's condition got worse. She now needed help breathing. The doctors think it might take a miracle. Ayame's words haunted me.

_Inuyasha loves you. _

It's a lie. It has to be. Inuyasha hates me. Right? I ask that a lot. Right, I mean. I'm so uncertain about so many things. It makes me want to hate everything. I swear one of these days, I'll rule the world. Not literally, of coarse. (a/n: Can someone please tell me the proper spelling of 'coarse'? I mean it, I really would like to know.)

Anyway, back to Ayame, I had visited her after school, and filled her in. Her face looked sad though. As if maybe she were a fallen angel. Someone, who was once so happy, but was no a crushed flower. So fragile, and delicate. Like my happiness. So easily shattered, like glass. I always have a smile, though behind it, I'm crying. Crying so hard, waiting for someone to come back, and wipe my tears away. Someone to help me pick up the pieces of my broken heart. But for now, I'll be waiting, and while I'm waiting, I'll be crying. Crying softly, so I won't alarm anyone. I don't want them to see my suffering.

I headed into art class. I plopped down into my seat. I sighed, as I got out my sketchbook, and doodled little people dancing. And smiling. And laughing. And loving everything about their life. Unlike me.

Inuyasha sat down. "Well, how's the princess today?" He said sarcastically. He was in a pretty bad mood today.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I smiled.

"Your right. I hate the left side. It's way to lumpy." He smirked back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't like you, right?" I asked him.

"Yup." Was all he said, and we carried on with our business.

Around the end of class, Mrs. Millentine announced who would stay back to clean the classroom. "Today, Inuyasha….." She reached into a hat with named in it. When Inuyasha hear his name, I think he wanted to scream.

Most of the girls in the class though, began to sit at the ends of their seats. Crossing all their body parts, anxiety filled the way they were acting, and their face expressions, hoping to be the queen of today's fairytale.

"And… Kagome." Mrs. Millentine read. I dropped my pencil, Inuyasha dropped his jaw. Almost all the girl sighed, and gave me envied looks. I could feel the eyes, staring me down, as the air got tense.

"I have to work with dog breathe!" I said to myself. Inuyasha checked his breathe, then crunched his nose. "Ew." I heard him whisper. I wanted to laugh hysterically, but resisted. Sango, Janis, Kirara, Koga, and Miroku looked like they wanted to laugh to. But, not because of Inuyasha, because of the fact that we were going to clean up together. Dose the world hate me? It leaves me with that impression.

I sighed, as the bell rang, and I headed out the door to my next class.

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I headed into art class, as Kagome shot me a dirty look. She was wiping down the chalk board.

"Who uses chalk boards anymore?" I asked.

"Mrs. Millentine says she likes it better that a white board." Kagome's voice, was full of nails.

I grabbed a rag, and began to wipe the chalk off the board. "So," I began, "what have you been up to lately?" I tried to say something to start a conversation. It was worth a shot.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled.

"You know, Kagome, you don't always have to act like to hate me." I said.

"Oh shut up, I'll act how I want to." She can be such a snappy bit- better stop myself there. Karma is in the form of Kagome. _Trust me_.

"Well, did you wake up on the left side of the bed like me? Isn't it uncomfortable?" I asked.

Kagome seemed to drop it now. She sighed. "No, Ayame is worse than she was before, and, I was going to visit her today, after school." She seemed like she was going to cry.

"Hey," It made me freak. "Hey no crying! It ain't cool!" I said, almost yelling.

"Ain't is not a word, brainiac." She snapped.

"Nor, is 'brainiac.'" I smirked. She shot me a bad glare.

"Just leave me alone. Ayame means a lot to me." She said, and walked over to the tables, and began to try and get paint off of them.

"And, you have somewhat value to me." I said. She paused.

"No. No. No. Oh No. Your not serious right?" She began to panic.

"You're the one I make fun of." I smiled.

She made a relived sigh and turned to continue washing paint.

I thought for a minute, then decided to say something I meant. But, I was only hoping I could say it right, and get it right.

"Kagome, you make me crazy." I said, but when I said crazy, it came out more like crae-zee.

She paused again. She turned to me. "I will not stand here and be insulted. You," she threw her rag at me, which I caught, "can take _my _place, while I go to see Ayame." and she began to walk out the door, with her hands in fists.

Without me realizing, I grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, that's not what I meant." I shook my head 'no' for a few brief seconds, while I said 'that's not what I meant.'

Kagome gasped a little. Her heart began to race. I could tell, because I was still holding her hand.

Kagome managed to say something. "I…"

* * *

><p><span>Janis's POV<span>

Maybe it was wrong for me to go see Ayame without Kagome. I mean, Sango and Kirara were with me, but, it felt wrong.

I don't even know Ayame. I don't know what she sounds like. I don't know what she likes. I don't know anything about her, except that she's in a coma.

I felt like a wedding crasher.

We walked into the room. The only sound was the slow, and distant 'beep' that heart thingy made.

She had something on her mouth, it looked like a gas mask. I felt really sad. Her fiery red hair glowed on the pale white pillow. The lights were off in the room, giving it a musky gray color. It was just an average hospital room. Apparently this was the intensive care unit. There was an I.V in her arm. It dripped in a clear liquid. (a/n: This is random, but, it reminds me of when I was at lunch with my friends, and one of the, randomly said 'suspicious liquid' and I made a face like D: It was funny.)

Sango pulled up a chair on the left side of the bed, next to Kirara. I sat on the right. Sango touched Ayame's hair. "Please wake up." She began to beg. "Please." Kirara put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." She began.

I don't know if I should tell them. Was she right even? I mean, Kikyo had told me when I got back to Japan, one of Kagome's friends would be in a coma. I thought she was nuts. But she was right.

Kikyo had told me that there was a way to wake up Ayame. I don't know if I should try though. Even if I do, will it work? I don't even know the person who _can _wake her up. Wait, did I forget to mention _how _to wake her up? No… I don't think so. I thought back to when Kikyo told me.

FLASHBACK 

"I'll miss you, Kikyo." I said. We were swinging on the bench swing- or whatever it's called- that hung on my patio.

"I shall as well." She said. As usual, very little emotion to tell me what she was thinking.

"You always speak so… formally." I said.

She laughed slightly at that. It was more like she just breathed. "Is that what you think of my speech pattern?" She looked at me, with a smile.

"No, I meant no offense." I said.

"Janis." Kikyo said, looking straight now, towards the street.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"One of Kagome's friends is in a coma." She said.

"How do you know?" I didn't believe her.

"I have my connections. So, listen closely, I know how to wake her up." She moved closer to me, and make shore the movers couldn't hear. They were loading the last of the furniture in this van that would take them to a storage unit, and when we got to Japan, our Aunt would ship them to us.

"She can only be awakened with a kiss from her true love, and he must return the feelings. Otherwise, hope is lost." She said, very seriously.

"No way. This can't be Sleeping Beauty." I said.

"You shall know when you get there. You may tell, or you may not. But head my words, Janis, for I speak the truth."

"Okay, your starting to freak me out now."

"Janis! Time to go!" My mother called from the taxi. We sold our car.

"Coming!" I yelled. I got up. "I'll call you." I said. "Bye!" I waved, as I got in the taxi, as Kikyo just said nothing, as she stood now on the sidewalk, with the wind, blowing her hair rapidly.

FLASHBACK OVER

I don't know anymore. I bet Sango knows who Ayame likes. But, I don't know. It's really freaking me out.

"Sango." I blurted out, startling her. She was holding Ayame's hand. "I-I know how to wake up Ayame."

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

Kagome was breathing softly through her mouth. She seemed to get really warm. I tightened my grip around her hand.

"Kagome, I mean it." I said. "When I'm with you, I… I feel like there's something more in life. Like, I can be at ease. I makes me go crazy. You, Kagome, make me crazy." I paused after 'You, Kagome'.

Her heart thumped loudly.

"I-Inuyasha…" She was at a loss of words.

I knew, I would end up regretting this later. I would regret it… so hard.

I leaned in, and put my arm around her, my right one, still holding her hand. I saw we were in the doorway, between the two art classes. (One for learning, one for doing projects and stuff.)

Our bodies pressed together felt funny. Kagome was really warm, and breathing hard.

"Don't leave me, Kagome." And I kissed her, right on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: It makes my head spin! **

**Quote of next chapter: "He made my head spin, it spun really fast, but in only the most best of ways." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>Is it wrong I'm having heat flashes, and slightly shaking because of this?<strong>

**Also, THERE! YA HAPPY? NOW STOP ASKING ME FOR MORE ROMANCE! I'm just kidding, I love you guys. But, really, I think some stories are too romantic. Always, having kiss scenes every 5 seconds… ew..**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Talk with Inu:<strong>

**Inuyasha: Is it okay to say that that raped my eyes?**

**Easl: I thought you didn't read my stories. (Face expression: D:….)**

**Inuyasha: I might have lied.**

**Easl: Victory is mine today Inuyasha. Try again tomorrow. **

**Inuyasha: Please make me forget!**

**Easl: When I feel like it.**

**Inuyasha: Which will be when?**

**Easl: Probably never. Or next Wednesday. Most likely never.**

**Inuyasha: You realize I hate you right?**

**Easl: The note has already been taken.**

**Inuyasha: Take it again.**

**Easl: You can **_**take**_** your butt out of here and let me watch Spongebob, or I can **_**take**_** my computer, and turn you into a girl.**

**Inuyasha: I'm leaving now. **

**Easl: I agree with your decision. *turns back to TV* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE Spongebob.**


	22. It Makes My Head Spin!

**Your reviews inspired me to update soon. Thanks!**

**Easl's Most Embarrassing Moment:**

**My room is actually a foyer, so it's kinda like a balcony, and has no doors. We put a closet thingy by the outside of the doorway, because we couldn't find a spot to fit it, and then we put curtains up to keep out street lights. I decided, to walk through the curtains, to see if they would go over me. Unfortunately, I miscalculated where I was, and walked into the closet thing, and got a bloody nose. It was total fail.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like everyone to remember September, 11, 2001. I know you guys have many times, but my mom actually knew people who died. Her good friends little brother perished. One other of her friends, and one of her friend's fiancé. He was a firefighter, and went in to save people, the last time the friend heard from her, he said 'I have to go, I got a call saying all firefighters must come to this place, talk to you later.' … She never got to talk to him later. There was no DNA found. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Talk with Inu:<strong>

**Easl: *dancing in room* YEAH ONE DAAAAAY! I'LL HAVE YOU BEGGIN' ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME!**

**Inuyasha: *Comes in* My eyes have been raped again.**

**Easl: *No longer dancing or singing* D:….**

**Inuyasha: Make me forget.**

**Easl: D:….**

**Inuyasha: Easl? Are-Are you okay?**

**Easl: I'm going to go wash my ears out, and hopefully, never hear you say that again.**

**Inuyasha: I'll keep saying it unless I forget.**

**Easl: OKAY! *Gets computer and types* Inuyasha…. Forgets…. Last…. Chapter…. Send.**

**Inuyasha: What were we just talking about?**

**Easl: Oh, Don't pretend. I only made you forget the chapter. **

**Inuyasha: You are right. For once. **

**Easl: When am I wrong?**

**Inuyasha: I have a list.**

**Easl: Why?**

**Inuyasha: ….. Um… no reason?**

**Easl: ….. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapterrrrrr…. 20.… 20 something….. 22!<strong>

**It Makes My Head Spin!**

**Quote: "He made my head spin, it spun really fast, but only in the most best of ways." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

My body tensed.

_Why is he KISSING me? _Was all I could manage to think. After that, I felt really dizzy, and my heart thumped, and I felt weak. In a good way. Was this how it felt to be kissed? It felt really good.

After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha pulled away. There was silence for a long time.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said, looking away.

"I-I…" I turned and ran. I ran pretty far. All the way home. But what bothered me, was that Inuyasha didn't chase me. Instead, I heard him walk away, back into the classroom. Probably to keep cleaning. What thoughts were running through his head? What was he thinking? Did he regret? Was he happy? I was confused. I couldn't think straight. I stopped myself when I got to my door, and acted causal. "Hey, Mom!" I said when I walked in.

Mom smiled. "Hello, Kagome, how was school?"

_Awful. _I wanted to say. But instead I said: "Fantastic." Thinking about the kiss.

I walked up to my room. "I have a ton of homework." I waved.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Mom asked. She could always read through me.

"Can I tell you a little later?" I asked. "I need to think."

"Sure, honey." She smiled.

I got in my room, and shut the door, then fell to my knees. I sat there for a while, just wondering what had happened. I saw my desk out of the corner of my eye.

I got up, and walked over to my desk, and got out my poem book.

It made my head spin

By Kagome Higurashi

Can you really blame me?  
>He surprised me, made my heart thump.<br>Coming, I didn't see.  
>I almost jumped.<br>They way his lips against mine felt….

_It made my head spin._

In a good way, or a bad way, I can't tell.  
>The memory fresh,<br>So close I could smell his hair gel.  
>It left me in a mess.<br>The way it made me feel…

_It made my head spin._  
>I'll wake up tomorrow, feeling strange.<br>Maybe I won't talk.  
>Feeling the range,<br>Between you and me, I'll walk.  
>I can't take it, talk to me please.<p>

_It made my head spin._

I put down my pencil, and wanted to cry. Tears of joy, or sadness, I didn't know honestly.

I picked up my phone and called Sango.

The dial rung a few times.

"Hello?" Came Sango's voice.

"Sango. Inuyasha kissed me." Oh God, that was the wrong word choice.

I think Sango dropped her phone. She screeched.

"NO WAY! Gimme the details!" She said excitedly.

"He just randomly kissed me. I thought he was being mean, because he said 'Kagome, you make me crazy,' so I stormed out, he grabbed my hand, said it wasn't what he meant, and then, just kissed me!" I said, waving my arms in a aggravated way.

Sango made this 'EEEEE!' Sound, in an exited way. "How did it feel?" She asked, really happy.

"It made my head spin, it spun really fast, but only in the most best of ways." I said like I was trying to hide excitement. Was I? I don't know.

"That's really exiting! But, Janis knows how to wake up Ayame."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><span>You Guess POV<span>

My room is somewhat dull. There's nothing really in it. There are posters on the wall, for a Varity of bands and violent TV shows, and my bed is plain black. I have a black desk, that had two large drawers underneath it, where I keep absolutely nothing worth any value. My bed was in the right corner of the room. To be honest, it had pretty much the same design as Kagome's room. Just for a guy; and a lot less stuff. My closet had nothing in it except school uniforms, and an old red horai. After that, everything was very dull. The colors didn't help. The walls were gray, and the carpet was black, to match everything else. When I was four, I wanted mom to paint flames on my wall, that fantasy went on until I was 5, when my mother burned in a fire. It was just a simple car accident gone wrong. I remember the last time I saw my mother, I was watching some children's TV show, and looked up for only a few seconds to say, "Bye mom, I love you." then back the program. I'm pretty shore she smiled, and then went to- I think work- and then ended up in that car accident.

But, lingering in the past dose me no good. It only brings back aggravating memories, such as my mothers death. Her last words to me were "Inuyasha, I love you dear, I'll be back soon." Soon. She never was back soon. In fact, because my father had died, my older brother had to start raising me. When he found out my mother died, (which was the best substitute for his mother most of the time, because she lived in America,) he surprisingly showed very little emotion, and locked himself away in his bedroom for a few days, then he found Rin. It was on his was to town, when he found her being attacked by wild dogs. He had saved her, and killed the dogs. The dogs were more like wolves than anything else, to be honest.

There I go again, into the past. About stuff, that doesn't matter anymore. They say your life begins in your past, which I guess it true.

But what mattered to me now, was Kagome. She ran off, and what did I do? I went back to cleaning. When I finished, I went home, and found myself throwing a toy bouncy-ball at my wall. All I do it just mess things up. Like with Kagome. I didn't _need _to kiss her. I mean, it wasn't like I _wanted_ to- it just sort of-happened. I guess know, I had to pretend it didn't happen. It would make both me and Kagome insane for pretending nothing happened, but it would be better than shattering that precious friendship. I like not being alone. Being alone is, well, lonely!

Of course, there was always the matter of Kagome's friends. They would kill me if I pretended it didn't happen. So, I'll have to do myself a favor of telling Kagome to pretend it never happened.

Just then it hit me-the dare Miroku made me. This once in my life, I don't think I want to break a girls heart. It's like Kagome changed me in a way I didn't think I would go.

I can't help but wonder what Kagome thought of me kissing her. It was so random and all. And what if a teacher had walked in- should have thought it threw more, yuck! Or what if Koga or Sango, or one of them had forgot their sketchpad or something, and saw us! That would have been a nightmare. I should have checked the area, I admit, but it didn't happen. So, thus, it doesn't matter.

But would it matter to Kagome? What is she thinking right now? What dose she think of it all? What is she doing right now? (a/n: FLUSH! LOL! JK)

I admit, I miss her. Wait, I know where she lives, (a/n: stalker much? O.o) why don't I just go see her now? I got up with this thought, and left the ball I was bouncing on my bed, and climbed out my window after leaving a note for Sesshomaru.

Kagome, wait for me.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I feel kinda bad. Janis tried to come over, and I kicked her out, saying I needed 'alone time'. The idea she pitched to me about waking up Ayame still seemed crazy. She needed to kiss someone she loved? Janis must have hit her head or something! Even then, Koga isn't into her. How else did she get in her coma? Well, not counting the semi-truck…

I feel so strange. Not trusting Janis, was like not trusting myself. Besides, even if she's right, how can we get Koga to kiss Ayame?

Sango once told me, that Ayame always wanted to kiss Koga first, but in an attempt to forget him, she kissed one of his friends, which, wasn't the best idea. From what Sango said, Koga actually seemed upset. I now think back at that, wondering if it was that Koga liked Ayame, or that he didn't want his friends dating. I don't know which one.

It makes me mad, thinking about all the drama in my life. I don't think I've ever had this much drama. We moved here to Tokyo, to escape my old like. I missed my old friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. But, I lived in such a bad place, my mom had to get away. My father died there, which is probably why my mother wanted to move. We finally found this cozy little shrine, where my grandfather had already lived. He said we were welcomed to move in, so we did.

But now, I kinda almost whish we didn't move. With Inuyasha in my life, causing all this drama, I wonder if someone is pulling the strings.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. It was a _Knock Knock Knock! _Kinda noise on my window.

I got up, and walked over to it, and opened my curtains curiously.

"Inuyasha?"

I opened the window, and he climbed in.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I asked, impatiently.

"I felt like I should talk to you about…. You know…" He said, looking at the corner on my room.

Avoiding eye contact. As usual.

"What about?" I asked, as I sat down on my bed.

"I… think we should forget it ever happened." Inuyasha said in a strange tone I found unrecognizable.

"You mean, just forget?" I said.

"Yeah." He had his back turned to me. He sounded nervous.

I stopped, and thought. "Is it just me Inuyasha, or every time we have a 'romantic moment' we just pretend it never happened? Like the beach, when I said you were mine? Or acted all over-protective with Kirara?" I made air quotes around 'romantic moment' even if Inuyasha wasn't looking at me.

There was a silence, a long one, the kind that you whish would end, but it seemed to go on and on, but it actually last a few seconds, like when you argue with a parent, and you know your wrong, but don't want to admit it, so you keep quiet. Then, Inuyasha sat next to me.

"I have always thought about that." He said, looking at the floor. "I think it should stop, but even if we acknowledge it, we would feel weird around each other." He tried to find the right words.

(A/N: I really just wanted to say, it took me like, 1 whole minute to figure out how to spell acknowledge, and I googled it, spelled wrong, and it took me like half a minute to figure out it was right in front on me. I'm so stupid I laugh at myself. LOL)

I paused. I couldn't tell if he was done, so I spoke anyway.

"Well," "What," Inuyasha and I spoke in unison, so we both stopped. "You go first." I said.

"No, you should." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay." I said. "I really didn't know what to say." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, in that case, what if we tried dating?" Inuyasha asked. He said dating really funny, as if maybe he was disgusted, and yet exited. It sounded like a guy got himself into a situation, where he has to ask out a girl he didn't like. But Inuyasha was dead serious.

_Dating. _I though. I used to have fantasies about _dating _Hojo. When thoughts dreams were crushed, I never wanted to think about it ever again.

But Inuyasha… what if he was just setting me up? What if it was all a gig? What if this was his master plan to get back at me for slapping him that first day? I didn't ever want to find out.

"I think it sounds like an idea. But, I would also like some time to think about it all, Inuyasha." I said to him. "Everything has been hectic this last month, and the month is almost over." I said. "Give me a few days. I'll give you my answer then." I said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay." He said. He got up, and left, leaving the air from the window blowing my hair calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapyer<strong>

**Next Chapter: Ayame, wake up!**

**Quote of next chapter: "I was really wrong, Ayame." - Koga**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuffs. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT YOUR VOTE:<strong>

**What should Kagome say to Inuyasha? Yes or no? You decide! (Yes will make the story go faster, no, will make it maybe go slower.) This voting vill be going for the next chapter aswell. So, go on! Vote vote vote! (Vote in your reviews)**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk With Inu:<strong>

**Easl: I made lunch!**

**Inuyasha: You must have poisoned it. **

**Easl: No, not this time even though I went into deep consideration. **

**Inuyasha: That explains a lot, actually. **

**Easl: Now, EAT YOUR GRILLED CHEESE!**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: American food.**

**Inuyasha: Oh.**

**Kagome: It's pretty good.**

**Sango: I agree.**

**Miroku: Not half bad, Easl.**

**Shippo: Its good!**

**Easl: YAY! All of you like my food! But, I'm not counting Inuyasha, because he's not entirely human.**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! I'm not eating that crap.**

**Easl: Kagome, please.**

**Kagome: *sigh* SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: ACK!**

**A few hours later….**

**Inuyasha: I'M HUNGRY!**

**Easl: Sucks for you.**

**Inuyasha: Feed me.**

**Easl: I offered you food. Now, shut up, I'm watching Spongebob.**

**Inuyasha: FOOD!**

**Easl: That's it! *gets computer***

**Inuyasha: NO! I'M… I'M NOT HUNGRY ANYMORE! *stomach growls***

**Easl: Okay first, when your stomach growls it means your digesting food, and two, *types* Inuyasha…. Has… no…. mouth… enter. **

**Inuyasha: …! *Making hand gestures***

**Easl: Yay! Now I can watch Spongebob in peace. AHAHAHAHA! I love Spongebob.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Ayame, Wake up!

**I'm bored, so, I decided to update. **

**Talk With Inu:**

**Easl: Kagome, do you think I'm cool?**

**Kagome: Why are you asking me?**

**Easl: Because.**

**Kagome: Because why?**

**Easl: ….. No reason….**

**Kagome: Easl.**

**Easl: People at school don't think I'm cool! **

***Inuyasha comes in***

**Inuyasha: You aren't cool.**

**Easl: WAAAAAAAAAHHH! *Cries***

**Kagome: No! Don't cry! Your awesome!**

**Easl: I know I'm awesome!**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: …. What?**

**Easl: I know I'm awesome, but not cool!**

**Kagome: Be okay with being awesome. **

**Easl: Okay. *Sniffle***

**Inuyasha: Your not awesome.**

**Easl: I KILL! *Jumps on and mauls Inuyasha***

**Kagome: DOWN EASL! WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAIL **_**AGAIN! **_

**Easl: Fine. **

**Inuyasha: I'm bleeding. I think she broke my arm! **

**Easl: HISSSSSSS! **

**Inuyasha: *hiding behind Kagome* I'm telling you guys, she's in league with Naraku!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Ayame, Wake up!**

**Quote: "I was really wrong, Ayame." - Koga**

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

Damn that moron Koga. I just tried to nicely tell him to kiss Ayame, so she would wake up. He freaked, and suggested a physiatrist to me. That bastard.

"Sango, your crushing your popcorn." Kohaku said.

I looked down at my hand. It was all buttery and salty, with popcorn crunched in it.

I then remembered I was watching a movie with Kohaku, and Kirara. I invited Kagome and Janis, but Janis answered Kagome's phone, and said that Kagome wasn't in the mood, and was deep in thought over a poem.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Tell that to your popcorn." Kirara said, glancing at my hand, and raising an eyebrow. "Are you still mad at Koga?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't be? He told me I needed to see a physiatrist!" I protested angrily. "Do I _look _like I need to see a physiatrist?"

Kirara and Kohaku looked at the floor. "Oh, this is my favorite part!" Kirara said, pointing to the TV. I swear, I saw a sweat drop.

"You haven't ever seen this though." I said.

"I… ah.. Saw this part… in a… a ….trailer!" Kirara laughed nervously.

"Well, this is weird." Said Kohaku.

"What is?" Me and Kirara said at once.

"Check out this news article." He said, handing a magazine to me.

I grabbed it, and read it.

_Headline: The strange coma Girl_

_A young girl named Ayame Snow was put into a coma after being hit by a semi-truck, and now seems to be merely asleep._

"_There's nothing wrong with her now." Says Doctor Hitomi, who has been watching Ayame since she came into Land Of White Hospital. "It seemed to be explainable at first, but then she stopped having breathing problems, and her head trauma seemed to just disappear." _

_I was able to look inside of Ayame's room, and she appears to be simply asleep. I found one of her friends, Koga Ookami, and he let me interview him. _

"_It happened when I told her I really wasn't that into her," The young man said, " and then she yelled at me, and ran into a road. I don't think she was paying any attention to it." He tells the tragic story. "The diver who hit her felt awful, and Ayame was unconscious. She wouldn't talk to me or anything, but I stayed by her side, so I think she wasn't too mad." He said, glancing to Ayame. "I just can't believe that she's not awake."_

I stopped reading the article there. I was furious. Koga is the one who caused this! I jumped up out of my seat, and stomped around the room, as Kohaku and Kirara tried to calm me.

"Sango it says here, that Koga felt so awful, he's had to miss a lot of school work to be with her, and he feels like it was entirely his fault!" Kirara said, after reading the whole thing.

"What?" I was no longer steaming.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV <span>

I can't explain what I feel for you,

It made my head spin so,

It makes me go boo hoo

NO! I crumbled up the 13th paper.

It was hard putting your feelings on paper.

I don't really know how I got here. I was sitting in my room, listening to a bunch of romance songs, and then Janis came over, and I ended up telling her about what happened with Inuyasha. The thing is, Janis _hates _Inuyasha.

(Flashback)

"You better say no." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's no good! He's always insulting you, and acting like he knows you!" She almost yelled.

"But.."

"No buts!" Janis interrupted me.

"No, Janis, listen, if you could be with Inuyasha for one day, you'd know about how nice he is!" I protested.

"Isn't that what you said about Hojo?" She asked.

I hesitated. I didn't care for _toughs_ memories. "Yea. But you also had a good feeling about him." I said.

"Are you accusing me of being bad at picking men?" Janis yelled.

"No! Janis, I'm not accusing you of anything!" I tried. Janis was pretty ticked.

"But, Kagome, I don't want to see you so hurt again!" Janis said. "When I talked to you on the phone, you were so hurt." She said, calming down and sounding sympathetic.

"I can take care of myself." I said, sadly, looking at the floor. We were sitting on my bed, Janis was on her knees, with her hands in fists.

"Fine." She said. "Say yes, and don't come crying to me when he snaps your heart in half!" Janis said, and stormed out slamming the door.

(Flashback end)

I sat there for a while thinking, then got up and found myself trying to confess my love for…. You know…. On paper. Do I really love him? I don't want to. Janis is right. I should just say no. If I say no, then it will make me smile more… right?

I don't need a boyfriend. And Inuyasha certainly is NOT on my list.

I began listening to music again, to help me think of ideas. I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p><span>Koga's POV<span>

I can't take it. All I can think about is Ayame. She's the only thing on my mind since Sango told me her crazy theory of kissing her. Besides, I don't love Ayame.

I was sitting in my room. Cloths were all over the floor, posters all over the walls. The walls had a comic book design. I have read almost all of them. My favorite was this one of a guy who was looking for a job, and ended up becoming a big business man on accident.

My floors where green, and all I could see in that green was Ayame's eyes.

I hated that.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I finally jumped up, and began to walk to the hospital. Visiting hours would be over soon. Good thing I lived somewhat close. It was a 20 minute dive, so I got a bus.

When I made it into Ayame's room, it was pitch black. I turned the lights on, and sat in my usual spot. Some guy had interviewed me about Ayame, because she stopped having problems, and it seemed more like she was just asleep.

He chest rose and fell. She looked really peaceful. I began to talk to her.

"Ayame, you can be so stupid." I started. "Like that one time when I told you not to eat that chewed gum on the floor, and you did anyway, and got really sick. I told you not to trust gum you find on a playground." I laughed. I think I saw Ayame smile.

"Remember when we met Sango? We were at the park and she ran up to us asking if we had seen her cat. You were really determined to find it, and it turns out that the cat was at her house under the bed the whole time. We were like, what, 8 years old?" I asked her, knowing I would not get a response.

"Oh, yeah, and then there was that one time you kicked that one dudes ass because he took your sandwich. I laughed so hard." I laughed. "I wonder if he can still feel that wedgie. Ha!" I smiled.

"And I loved that one time you got that husky puppy, and wanted to name it Killer! I love that dog. Even if it's name is now Yuki." I smiled. "And when I got my dog, you totally freaked out saying I should name him Captain Peanuts." I said 'Captain Peanuts' in a funny mocking voice. "But we ended up naming my dog Mudball." I looked at Ayame.

I've known her for so long. Her overprotective, tomboyish, goofy personality. I realized that I really liked to hear her voice, and know her personality. I knew almost everything about her.

"Though, Ayame, you didn't have to run off into a street." I said 'run off' in a voice with more power. "But, I probably should have seen it coming. I mean, I grew up with you. I should have known you would have steamed, then run off." I said.

"Thought, I must be dense if I couldn't see that you liked me." I said, somewhat bitterly.

"You know, Ayame, your pretty amazing." I said. I looked down at my wrist. The charm bracelet was still there. I ran my figures over it caringly. I looked at it more, and then saw that Ayame had stitched on an engraving.

_To Koga From Ayame_

_Remember Our Promise_

I felt the feeling in your throat you get when you want to cry. It felt awful.

"I was really wrong, Ayame." I said, shocked. I hadn't realized it before, but after all these years, I think somehow I fell in love with Ayame. It's just that I'm so dense I denied these feelings.

I grabbed Ayame's hand.

"Ayame, I…. I think I'm in love with you." I said awkwardly. "It would explain a lot, to be honest." I said. "You have been so patent. Waiting for me. Waiting for me to see these feelings I have, or see that you love me. All these years. To think of it, I should have known that one time you kissed that one guy, I was pissed when I found out. It was because I love you, Ayame."

I leaned in, and kissed her.

I pulled back. Her hand twitched.

And then she slowly, Ayame opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Happiness for you, Sadness for Me **

**Quote of next chapter: "I really wonder Inuyasha, will this work?" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>I still need ideas. <strong>

**Summary for next chapter: When Kagome finally tells Inuyasha how she feels, everything seems like sunshine. That is, until someone shows up….**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Easl: *Texting* OMG LOL!**

**Inuyasha: What the heck are you doing?**

**Easl: Talking to ShiAnn.**

**Inuyasha: Oh yeah. Her. That girl from Tennessee. **

**Easl: I'm surprised you remembered what it was called.**

**Inuyasha: Hey whats this? *Grads something from shelf***

**Easl: OH THAT'S NOTHING!**

**Inuyasha: :o…. What's this?**

**Easl: I made it in technology last year. It the Tetsigia Mobile. (or however you spell it)**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: We had to made CO2 cars, so I made a wooden version of the tetsiga, with wheels. Then we raced them, I raced against my friend, who made the Anime Mobile, and my car flipped over to her lane, and beat her to her own goal.**

**Inuyasha: ….**

**Easl: Long story. Just don't ask.**

**Inuyasha: Didn't really plan to….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Happiness for you, Saddness for me

**I have rejoined the world of fan fic for a few breif moments. Let's hope I accomplish something. LOL! **

**I am going to say, I got into the game, so I might not update very often. Sorry!**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Easl: OMG!**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: I MUST DO A PROJECT FOR LANGUAGE ARTS CLASS! I FORGOT! **

**Inuyasha:..?**

**Easl: Kagome, can you help me? *goes into boring detail***

**Inuyasha: What is going on?**

**Easl: OKAY! *Put a bunch of stuff in a shoe bow with Kagome* I CALL IT WORK!**

**Inuyasha: What was the point of this?**

**Easl: I don't know. I'm running out of comedy ideas.**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Easl: I sometimes purposely put us into a hilarious situation and then write about later… or I could be lying….**

**Inuyasha:…..**

**Kagome:…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I have totally forgotten and there is no hope of remembering. WAIT! Its 24.<strong>

**Happiness for you, Sadness for me**

**Quote: "I really wonder Inuyasha, will this work?" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

The first thing I saw was Koga's face.

"I whish I was still in dream land." I said when I woke up.

"I don't." Was Koga's plain and boring answer.

"I love sleeping." I said, and smiled. "It's my favorite thing to do."

We laughed, and then just smiled. We didn't talk, we just smiled. I still don't know why we didn't talk for that amount of time, but I eventually broke that silence with questions.

"So, how much school work is their for me?" I asked in a questioning tone, that sounded joking at the same time.

"Lets see…." Koga looked at the ceiling for an answer. "Well, science project, um.. Like, 3, 4 essays, and aaahhh, a truck of math homework." He finally looked back at me, and smiled. I preferred his smile more that his thinking face.

I giggled. "And how dose the ceiling know this?" I asked.

"Well… the ceiling knows a lot of things." He leaned in to tell a secret. "It's always watching you!" He whispered and we laughed.

We went on with these idiotic jokes until the nurse walked in.

"Oh, my, now, have long have you been awake?" She asked, startled. I swear, if she was holding anything, it would have flown out of her hands because of how shocked she was.

"Was I supposed to die?" I asked like how a black women would have in one of those old books, that took place when America still had slaves. (a/n: No racism intended, sorry if I offended anyone in any sort of way) I crossed my arms, and puckered my lips in an impatient way, with raised eyebrows to match.

The nurse laughed. "Actually, we were prepared for you to drop dead." He smiled changed to a more genuine and kind smile, with relief everywhere. "Shall I call your friends to let them know?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "I would like that very much." I smiled.

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV:<span>

I'm so stupid. I've been wasting my time thinking about it. I couldn't take it. I reached for my phone, just as it rang. Convenent. It was the hospitsal. Not who I wanted to call, but okay.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. This is Land of White Hospital, is this Kagome Higurashi?" A women asked.

"Yes," I said, but it sounded more like a question. Then I realized, if the hospital is calling, something must have happended to Ayame. Something bad. "Is Ayame alright? Did her condition worsen?" I asked frantic, and sheer horror filled my heart for a moment.

"Huh," the women sounded impatient, "No," she said "why dose everyone think hospital calls are bad? Ayame is fine. In fact, she woke up. This is her nurse speaking."

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY?" I screamed with excitement.

"I have an ear. But now it's bleeding." She said.

"I'm sorry, I'll be over as soon as I can!" I grabbed my things after hanging up, and darted out the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Mom had called. "Land of White Hospital, Ayame woke up! Can I borrow your car? Thank!" I called in her car, and I drove off. I heard my mother laughing.

* * *

><p>When I stepped into the hospital, I smelt death and sickness, but even then, I still could <em>feel <em>the hope. The hope that a miracle could happen.

I walked up to the desk, where I saw an older women, typing on the computer. She looked at me, and smiled. "How may I help you?" A voice like lavender.

"I would like to visit Ayame Snow." I said. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." I smiled.

"Alright." The women said. After a few moments, a sticker was printed out of this machine, and it had my picture and ID. Cool. Either the hospital was stalking me, or they did a bit of a background check. I put the sticker on, and said 'Thanks!' to the women, and went to the elevator. "Oh, she's in room 234!" The women called. "Thanks!" I called back.

I started shaking with excitement. When the elevator opened, I skipped down the hall, humming. I was wearing some boot cut jeans, with a yellow top. I had a blue shall covering the spaghetti strings. There was 1 button on the shall, and there was glitter along the sides. My yellow top had a pink rose on it, (mostly covered by the shall,) and my jeans were very light blue. I had my school shoes on.

I saw the room, and walked in. The door was open.

I saw Sango, Miroku, Koga, Janis, Kirara, and Inuyasha crowding around her. Well, Inuyasha was looking out of the window. Ayame looked at me, and smiled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's head spun over, and so did everyone's. I walked over, (more like ran) and wrapped my arms around Ayame's bruised body.

"I'm going to have some scars for life," Ayame said, "but I'm okay with that." She smiled.

"THAT'S the first thing you say to me?" I asked.

"No, the first thing I said to you was 'Kagome!' remember?" She said in a funny tone.

We all laughed.

"Yea. I'm so glad to see that your alright." I said, so relived.

We sat there, and talked and joked all day. It was wonderful. We all smiled, and laughed.

When I left, I made it home, and collapsed on my bed. It was so fun.

I saw my phone.

_Inuyasha…_ I thought.

I picked up my phone.

I typed in some letters, and waited for the reply.

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I herd my phone go off. I picked it up and looked. It was Kagome. It said:

I think I know what I want.

I typed in a reply.

Whats that?

I waited a few moments, and then this reply came back:

Yes. That's what I want.

What?

I say okay. I think dating is worth a try.

Okay, now that caught me off guard. I really didn't except that. I was so surprised, I almost jumped. I felt my heart skip a beat. I haven't been this exited since that one time Sesshomaru got this.. I better just stop right there.

I really wonder, Inuyasha, will this work?

I sat there for a moment. What kind of queston was that? But, I myself didn't know.

I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Secrets not so Secret<strong>

**Quote of next chapter: "You'll never guess who I'm dating!" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait guys. It might be longer next time, because I see a depression coming on, my best friend is moving to Porto Rico. I have a feeling I'll be really depressed, so, whish me luck. <strong>

**I'm sorry its so short, I got kind of lazy, and if I put more effort into it, it might have been a month longer wait. I'm really sorry, it's just that my friend is…. Gone.**

**Easl's most embarrassing moment:**

**Okay, I was getting ready to take a shower, and went to turn the water on so it would be warm when I got in, and I see this HUGE bug, (a palmetto bug, it looks a LOT like a cockroach) I screamed, and ran away. I ended up showing in my mom's room, (after she killed it) The next time I got ready to take a shower, I had this paper towel roll, and was pretending it was a weapon, and I had my little brother turn on the shower. My mom and her boyfriend kept telling me there would be no more bugs, and that I would be okay. So, after I undressed, I got in, only to see ANOTHER BUG! I never screamed so loud before. I leaped like five feet up, and almost ran out, but my mom came in, and she handed me my towel, (which was in the shower, we have a towel rack in there,) I walked out, and my mom's boyfriend was trying not to laugh, (but to no avail,) and I said, "You said there would be no bug!" then He said "If it was any other situation, I would've come and helped!" I am now paranoid to go back in that bathroom.**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Easl: *crying in room***

**Inuyasha: Whats up?**

**Easl: *medusa stare* GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**Inuyasha: OH GOD SAVE ME! *Runs to Kagome***

**Kagome: Her friends moving.**

**Inuyasha: Why is she so pissed. **

**Kagome: You'll understand when she turns you into Imamasha again. **

**Easl: WAAAAAAHHHH! THE BUG IN THE BATHROOM DIDN'T HELP!**

**Kagome: I know, just stay strong.**

**Easl: But bugs are so icky!**

**Sango: Ha, try being a demon slayer for a day.**

**Easl: *Sniffle* I would die.**

**Everyone: We know.**

**Easl: *Sniffle* That didn't help at all!**


	25. Secrets, Not So Secret

**GASP! YOUR STILL READING AND HAVE NOT GOTTEN BOARD WITH ME WHEN I GET TECHINACAL AND SAY WORDS THAT CONFUZZLE YOUR BRAIN! LOL JK!**

**I have a classmate that I'm pretty shore dose drugs, don't end up like that. Everyone hates her, and she's so deep in her little ditch of despair, her life is a total waste. Don't do dugs, okay? They mess you up. **

**Talk With Inu: **

**Easl: WAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Inuyasha: *To Kagome* Friend troubles?**

**Kagome: No… something else…**

**Easl: I WAS KAGOME FOR HALLOWEEN, AND ONLY ONE PERSON KNEW! WAAAAAAAH!**

**Inuyasha: …. You dressed up as Kagome?**

**Easl: ….**

***Awkward Silence***

**Easl: Bananas are known for having potassium, but don't even make the top 10 list of potassium filled foods.**

**Inuyasha: What was that?**

**Easl: My way of breaking an awkward silence. DUH!**

**Everyone except Easl: *WTF FACE***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter…. Ah…. I've spent to much time away from this….. 23<strong>

**Secrets, not so Secret**

**Quote: "You'll never guess who I'm dating!" - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

Is it wrong I feel so bubbly and cheerful?

I feel much like a girl when she could care less because of how awesome she's doing. (At, you know, whatever.)

Finally, the month was over. At least, tomorrow at school, would be the last day. This by far, was the _longest _month of my life. I found myself listening to music, and humming along while reading a teen magazine. It was about how girls and boys seem to be no different, yet so different.

I heard a knock on my door, and before I could even open my mouth to say "Come in!" or "Who is it?" the person came in. Janis.

"_What _are you thinking Kagome Higurashi?" She said like a hissing snake. Not literally, she just snapped it so angrily. She was pissed.

"What?" I said, stupidly.

"Damn it, I told you _not _to date that loser Inuyasha, but _nooo_! _Somebody _just _had_ to go on and date the BIGGEST LOSER ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" She was full on yelling at me. This, I was _not_ going to take. Then, something hit me.

"You cursed." I said.

"What?" She looked at me with a confused expression. Then the words went through. "Kagome, that is hardly the issue right now, _break up with him." _She said in a hushed, screaming, angry whisper. Janis never talks like this. I've never seen her this angry before. She slammed my door shut, and walked over to stand in front of me. Seeing as mom didn't yell at Janis for screaming, or slamming the door, I was left under the assumption that she was gone. She must have snuck out when I had my music on, which, was still playing.

Janis slammed her finger on the 'off' button on the radio. "Are you trying to break that? Goodness!" I said, now sitting up. (Previously I was in a laying down position on my bed, on my belly, with my feet swaying to the music in the air.)

"Who CARES? Kagome Higurashi, give me your phone!" She snapped.

"No." I said, crossing my arms.

"_I said give me your phone._" She hissed.

"Who are you? My mother? I don't need another mom. 1 is more than enough, thank you." I said, sarcastically.

"Kagome Higurashi-" "Quit that." I interrupted Janis.

"What?" She sounded more curious now.

"Calling me by my full name. It's just Kagome." I said. Janis held her ground, now with her hands on her hips.

"Kagome, I told you not to date Inuyasha, but look at you now!" She yelled. "Do you hate me, is that it?" Tears began flooding her eyes. "Or is it that you just don't care who has your heart, and thinks they can control you?" Her voice started to crack. "Kagome, I told you no. Why are you doing this to me, Kagome, why?" Now she was full on crying.

"What did I do?" I got up to try to comfort her. "Leave me alone!" She hit my hand away that had tried to comfort her. "If you want to get hurt that go ahead! Don't you dare come crying to me though, no! I told you, _I told you_!" Then she ran out of the room.

I went after her though. "Janis!" I called, but she ignored me as she ran to her home, and shut the door in my face. I heard it lock, and then her angry stomps climb stairs.

* * *

><p>I found a note on the fridge, from mom, that she was going to the store with Sota because he remembered he had to do a project.<p>

I didn't eat dinner, I just went to bed, and pulled the covers over my head, and tried to make sense of everything.

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV <span>

I met Kagome on the way to school, and she smiled.

"Janis is pissed." Was the first thing she said to me.

"Who?"

"Janis. My cousin. She was pissed when she found out about us." Kagome sighed, and looked distant. "I don't know how she even found out." She sounded like she was about to cry. Or maybe she had been crying, and still was, I just couldn't see.

"She's weird, Janis, I mean." I said. The words lingered in space for a while, before Kagome grabbed my hand.

"What did I do, Inuyasha? What did I do?" She was holding back tears. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Kagome…." I didn't know what to say! She was hurt, and I couldn't do anything about it. That pissed me off.

I returned the grip, but a little bit harder.

"Ah, Inuyasha, your hurting my hand." Kagome said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, letting go. Kagome knew I was mad. "Inuyasha, don't be mad at Janis. She's confused." She said tenderly.

It was a quite trip to school.

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

We got to school, and I wanted to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek, but he whispered in my ear he'd like to keep everything about 'us' a secret. It didn't bother me, I agreed.

I dashed to Sango's locker.

"You'll never guess who I'm dating!" I said, happy as ever.

"That one guy in history class who keeps staring at you like a fat kid and cake?" Sango said.

"What-no!" I said. "That's nasty, I hear he once ate frog and cheesecake… at once!"

"EWWWW! And your dating him? He's not good enough for you Kagome!"

"No, we are not dating." I leaned in. "I'm dating Inuyasha!" I whispered happily.

"OHMYGOSHIHAVETOTELLMOREPEOPLE!" (A/N: Translation: OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL MORE PEOPLE!) She said, very fast. I stopped her though, before she could go anywhere.

"It's a secret."

"Right! Se-cr-et!" She smiled. I don't think she was listening at all.

* * *

><p>(SCHOOL NEWSPAPER)<p>

Headline: Cutie dates cutie!

Inuyasha is said to now be dating well known new student, Kagome Higurashi. Has she no morals? We all thought they hated each other. Was their something more to that slap she gave Inuyasha on the first day? Word is spreading like wildfire that Kagome is the new Kikyo! (For more detail, see pg. 10)

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I. Was. Pissed. I couldn't believe it! What the heck? How did word break out? Was it Sango? It had only been a week since we began dating, Inuyasha and I, I mean. Whose the rat? I had to find out. After school on Friday, (the day the school paper comes out) I stomped my way over to Sango's place.

"Hey, Kaggie." She answered the door in sweat pants, and a sweat jacket. It was blue, and her hair was up, tied with a matching bow. She had on sneakers, and was eating an apple as she leaned on the doorway. My eyes lingered on her clothing.

It had to be baby blue, and had white stripes were the stitching was that was keeping it together. It had the words in fancy cursive on the right upper side of the jacket, '_Glamour_' on it.

"Sango, did you tell the school paper about Inuyasha and I?" I asked, furious. She looked at me coolly. "And _Don't _call me Kaggie." I hissed.

"Kagome, I was going to go on a jog." She seemed to be complaining. "Want to join me?" She stood straight, and was cheery.

"Don't avoid the question! Did you, or didn't you!" I almost yelled.

"Of course not! Why would I?" I could tell she was lying by how she had been acting.

"Your lying. How could you?" I felt hot tears come on. I held them back.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, really, I am! You know Yura? She overheard me telling Kirara. She works for the school paper, and…. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you." She seemed so ashamed.

I sighed, I sounded exhausted. With that sigh went my anger. "Lets take a jog, okay?"

* * *

><p>I huffed and puffed, and took another drink of water. "Sango, why do you have to run so fast?" I said, I was exhausted.<p>

"I do this once a week every week. Sometimes twice." She said calmly. I was out of breath, and she was fine! I'm so jealous.

"Sango, you think Inuyasha…." I started.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Never mind. It's nothing." I wanted to ask if he would leave me, but then Sango would have just laughed. She had lent me a jogging suit, It was green. Literally, that's just it. No wonder Sango never wore it, it was just too boring.

"Janis started crying after she screamed her head off at me, and then she ran out. She hasn't called me, or texted me, or answered anything. Can you maybe come over to her house with me?" I asked, hopeful.

Sango stopped. Their was a brief pause, then she looked at me, and smiled. "Shore, Kagome, I'd love too. Just one question," she looked directly at me, as I took the moment to lean on my knees and pant. "why is she upset?"

"She _hates _Inuyasha. I don't know why. She won't listen when I try to tell her he's a good guy." I sounded sad.

Sango put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't imagine why." She smiled.

All I know now, is that Janis needed someone. I don't think I was that someone. But I _needed _and _wanted _to be that someone. I had to go to her house, immediately. Even if she kicks me to the curb, I'm going to try. I can't help but wonder though, why was Janis crying?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Next chapter: The secret of Janis**

**Quote of next chapter: "There is, something I never told you, Kagome…" - Janis**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took so long! I had to write some history reports, and science fair, (which still isn't over) and some other school crap, and I was, and still am at, a writers block. *SIGH* WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BE BETTER?<strong>

**Talk with Inu:**

**Easl: ARGH! WHO WAS BENJAMIN FRANKLINS WIFE?**

**Inuyasha: What is that thing? Who's Benjamin Franklin?**

**Easl: This is a computer, and Benjamin Franklin is an old guy I don't want to have to care about, but I have to write a report on him, and I CAN'T FIND OUT WHO HIS STUPID WIFE IS!**

**Kagome: *Points to screen* Check that link.**

**Easl: *click* I don't know Kagome- OMG I FOUND HER!**

**Inuyasha: Who is she?**

**Easl: An old girl I couldn't care les about.**

**Inuyasha: ****K**

**Easl: YAY! I'M DONE! Aw crap I still have science fair….. Depression. **


	26. The Secret of Janis

**I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY LONG JOURNEH TO… NO WHERE LAND! YAYY! JK.**

**I came from home. **

**I got involved with stuff…. (by stuff I mean nothing)**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Disclaimer: *Sobbing crying* I'll never.. *sniffle* own InuYasha… *sniffle* I need to plan a secret mission to steal it…. But ill get caught. ****L**

**Easl: *Petting new dog Pepper the wiener dog* Whose a good puppy? Not Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: WHAT?**

**ShiAnn: He's a loser.**

**Inuyasha: I'm personally offended by that… wait… who are you?**

**ShiAnn: Nobody…. *cough* Loser *cough***

**Kagome: That cough sounded suspiciously like 'loser'….**

**ShiAnn: What are you talking about? ARE YOU ACUSING ME OF SOMETHING? **

**Everyone except ShiAnn: *WTF Face***

**ShiAnn: What are you looking at?**

**All except ShiAnn: Umm… nothing?**

**ShiAnn: I'll be watching you….. *slowly walks out of room***

**Easl: She scares me…. In more ways than one.**

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, I'm in Tennessee again and ShiAnn is one of my good friends here but by the time I posted this I was back in Florida) SHIANNS A GOOD SINGER! (SHE TOLD ME NOT TO WRITE THAT LOL!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 ( I had to check so ShiAnn got mad. Yes I'm talking to you ShiAnn… I'm talking to you…..) <strong>

**The Secret of Janis**

**Quote: "There is, something I never told you, Kagome…." - Janis**

* * *

><p><span>Guess whose POV<span>

_Oh HA HA HA! Very funny, Kagome! Going off and spiting me like that! I told you no! No means no! Why can't your thick head understand crap?_

I thought angrily after my confrontation with Kagome. I hate her sometimes, I really do. Love her to death, though she's dumber than a rock. Okay, not literally, she tries. But I was pretty steamed! I mean, what the hell, man? I tell her not to fall for Inuyasha- because he's WAY to familiar with her, and what dose she do?- Dates him. Why that little…..

I stormed off to my house and slammed the door to my bedroom. I never want to talk to her again. I put on my radio, blasting loud. I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! <em>

I awoke to the sudden noise of banging. I turned off the radio, yawned, then sat up.

"It's me! Kagome! Open up!" I heard her yell.

"NO! Go away!" I dug my head under my pillow. "I don't want you here!"

"I need to talk to you... About Inuyasha…" She said, but her voice got very quiet in the end, when she said 'Inuyasha'.

"I hate him. I really do. Can't you dump him or something? I just hate him!" I said.

"Janis, please don't hate him. I-I _really _like him, honest. But I can't be with him if you hate him so much. Please. For me. Hear me out- about why I like him." Kagome pleaded with a hopeful tone.

"Fine. Come in." I said, rudely. I heard the door open, and then someone sit next to me. "Why don't you look at me?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to look at you right now." I said. "I'm disgusted by you." I said, coldly. I felt Kagome tense.

"Please." She said. And that was _all _she said. I sat up. I remembered his voice…. His touch…. The way he had betrayed me…. I need to tell Kagome why I hate Inuyasha.

"There is, something I never told you, Kagome…" I began. "Kagome, when I lived in America…" I debated weather to tell her or not. "I met this boy, you see, and he was everything and more I could have ever asked for. Romantic, funny, caring, and he teased me, which deep down I liked. His name was Kyle. Oh, you should have seen him Kagome! What a looker he was! The taste of first love was on my tongue."

"I don't see how this has to do with Inuyasha…." Kagome interrupted.

"Let me finish." I said sternly. "Then you'll see." I looked at the ground, finding sudden interest in my feet. "The way he said my name-so familiar. As if he knew me. I got to know him, and he grew on me. I loved him. My best friend, Sophia, you know her-right?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Kyle loved Sophia. Sophia loved Kyle. I loved Kyle. He never returned those feelings of adoration." I felt hot tears coming on. "One day, I happened to stumble on them-kissing. They were ever so…. Passionate. It was easy to tell that they were in love. Sophia knew I was deeply in love with Kyle. But the way she twisted her fingers in his hair… it appeared she could have cared less about me. They saw me- and I ran away. I ran far away. I didn't care about anything. Nothing mattered anymore. I was betrayed by my dearest friend. The boy who I thought loved me. He told me I was everything to him, everything and more. But in reality- I was nothing but a toy- a toy to be played with." I was crying now, gently. Kagome put her hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away.

"Kagome, this will happen to you, if you don't do something. He'll leave you. I can tell by how he talks to you- like how Kyle did to me. Gentle, tender, loving. But in your case, Kagome, he'll go after anyone. He's a playboy. You're his toy for pleaser and amusement- and you need to open your eyes, Kagome. Wake up. Wake up from this fantasy your living- wake up. Please." I pleaded. I knew I wouldn't get through to her though- Kagome's a stubborn girl.

She nodded and was- _smiling? _How can she be smiling-? "No. Your wrong, Janis. Inuyasha loves me. I know he dose. And if in the end it turns out that your right- then I'll be the one to suffer." "Kagome! I don't want to see you suffer! That's why I told you-" "Stop, Janis. I have faith in him. I believe in Inuyasha. That alone.. I know I can make it. Janis- I'm in love with Inuyasha. I would hand my heart to him if I could. He has it in his grasp. _I'm his- and he's mine_."

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

Miroku and I are going on a date today. We are going to this ice cream place called _Screaming Creaming_ I thought it was a lame name. I was getting dressed into a nice little dress- nothing too fancy for me. It was green, fluttery, went down to my knees, and had a darker green ribbon on my waist. Though, I had added my very special black speckles to it. I loved it. It was such a nice dress. I used a matching green ribbon to tie my hair back into a very low pony tail.

I was putting it on over my head when someone came marching in without knocking. _Miroku!_ It was an awkward silence. Until he started clapping and saying "BRA-vo! BRA-vo!" Lets just say he won't be walking for the next couple of weeks.

I didn't pound him until after the date, though.

He escorted me to a small café called _La Lover_, which was a rather descent place to grab a bite. We sat down outside, and began enjoying our meal. I happened to notice that Miroku, like usual, was wearing nothing exiting. It was just a plain, dark blue shirt, with blue jeans. How dull.

"So," I tried to begin a conversation. "Ayame is supposed to be out of the hospital tomorrow, I think…" I tried to remember what the doctor had told me. Miroku seemed more interested in his cheese burger, than anything else. Boys. Such typical behavior. "Are you even listening to me, Miroku?" I finally said.

"What? Sorry, no." He said looking up at me. I noticed he was looking to the side. I followed his gaze to a girl wearing very little clothing- short shorts, and a skin tight yellow tank top.

"Why you-" I started, and threw half of my donut at him. "You pervert! Your on a date with _me_, are you not?" I nearly yelled, but lowered my voice just in time not to cause people to think 'what's wrong with her?'.

"Sorry, sorry, but you do know my eyes are for you, and you alone?" He gave me this funny face expression, grinning, and raising an eyebrow.

"Well then why don't you look at me for a change?" I was close to yelling, and still growling.

"Look over there." He nodded his head in the direction of the yellow-topped girl.

"All I see is a girl." I said, plainly and bitterly.

"_Past _the girl, to the park." Miroku said. That's right. I'd forgotten there was a park across the street. (Though how could I have not seen it?

I focused my gaze-trying not to look as if I was staring- and saw a blonde-haired girl on the swing, going back and fourth slowly, she seemed depressed. _Janis? _I thought. _But what's _she _doing here?_

"Why do you think Janis is here?" Miroku said at last.

"I-" I thought for a moment. "I don't know." I said at last.

"She's troubled. You can tell by her swinging pattern. She's also listening to music."

"How can you tell?" I asked, confused. "She's tapping her foot." I looked over to see Miroku was right.

"Go talk to her." He said. "A-alright." I said, and walked over to her. I looked back to see Miroku looking back at me- or possibly the yellow-topped girl.

I sat down on the swing next to Janis's. "Hey." I poked her because I wasn't shore she heard me.

She looked over, and I saw that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she's been crying. But why? She took her headphones out of her ears, and paused the song on her ipod.

"What are you doing here, Sango?" She asked me. "I _was _on a date with Miroku across the street. But then we spotted you, and thought you looked troubled. Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly…" she looked at the ground. There was an emotion in her eyes, I couldn't place my finger on. "Kagome and I, we had a fight. Again. About Inuyasha…"

"Why do you hate him?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but hesitated. After her hesitation, she sighed. The kind of sigh after you knew something bad was going to happen. As if you'd been running from the truth your whole life, and it finally caught up to you. (A/N: As Sango says the part about running from the truth, an image of Janis running, clenching diaries, and letters to her chest. Everything is tinged red and black, as she runs from a face. The face of a boy with a sinister smile and glowing red eyes, and behind him is a girl laughing, also with glowing red eyes. A transparent image of Janis lying on her back-peacefully-crying is over the whole image.)

"I… I once knew this boy…."

* * *

><p><span>Mystery POV<span>

I honestly never liked moving. Each time was awful. This time, though- the feeling was horrible. I was ill, and constantly moved. I never had told anyone. I went all over the place, but no doctor could fix my illness. I knew I was going to die. I was surprised I hadn't already. I was going back to a place of despair. We had been there before- and the doctors probably didn't find anything. They never do. I was going back to Japan. I- I had set him up with her to prevent his despair, and- and… I was about to be a cause of misery to a lot of people I held close.

"Darling, come on!" My mother called from outside. "Coming!" I called back. I was standing in my entirely empty room. I sighed, and went outside. My mother, father, and little sister were waiting for me there- In the taxi. I climbed in, and gazed out the window the whole trip. We had mailed all of our belongings to our knew home- at least to some friends in the area who would hang on to them. Aside from our suitcases, we had nothing else with us. We'd sold our car, house, furniture, and other thing like that. We'd buy more when we got there. Until then, I would have to plan what to do, to remain undercover. Because Inuyasha was not to know of my return to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Return of my Despair**

**Quote of next chapter- "I'm sorry, Kagome." - Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so sort, and took so long to update, schools been awful!<strong>

**p.s If you like my stories, and haven't already, I'd appreciate it if you would please check out my other story Meet The Real World. Thanks! (The first chapter is REALLY boring, just try to get past it quickly, then chapter 1 gets more exiting, the story actual starts at chapter 3 i think)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Talk with Inu:<strong>

**Inuyasha: Easl's stupid.**

**Easl: That was random, inconsiderate, and mean. *types* Inuyasha…. Turns into…. Girl.**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOO! I HAVE BOOBS!**

**ShiAnn: Get over it, you baby.**

**Inuyasha (Girl form): Oh… its you again…**

**Easl: Your voice sweet as roses…. **

**Inuyasha:…**

**ShiAnn: Weir re-naming Imamasha to Domianasha, this way Miroku can't tell the difference. HEY MIROKU! I FOUND A NICE GIRL… SHE'S PRETTY TOO!**

**Miroku: My…. What's your name?**

**Inuyasha: NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!**

**ShiAnn: Domianasha.**

**Miroku: Ooolala!**

**Domianasha: OOOOOH GOD NO! *Runs away***

**Sango: *Grinds teeth* I don't know if I like that ShiAnn…..**

**Easl: WE SHOULD HAVE CODE NAMES!**

**Kagome: Random much?**

**Easl: I'm random, so be quiet!**

**Shippo: Mines Fluffy!**

**Sesshomaru: That's not funny.**

**Easl: How'd you get in here?**

**Sesshomaru: I have my ways… by ways I meant that broken window… that I did NOT just break… **

**Easl:….**

**Sesshomaru:…. *leaves through broken window***

**ShiAnn: My names Cookie Monster.**

**Easl: Already taken… by me. ****J**

**ShiAnn: Darn! That's not fair! I have the pajamas! And what do you have? NOTHING! **

**Easl: That's not- Okay its true…. Fine I choose…. Sebastions #1 fan.**

**Eveyone except Easl: What? Whose Sebastion?**

**Easl: My future husban. We'll talk about him next talk with Inu.**

**ShiAnn: NNOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE A CLIFFHANGER IN TALK WITH INU! **

**Easl: Just did. ****J**

**ShiAnn: don't talk to me anymore! *Sniffle* You get the SILENT TREATMENT!**

**Easl: Look ShiAnn, this talk with Inu is already to long! Just shut up!**

**ShiAnn: *gaps in amazement* HUMPH! Guys did you hear something?**

**All but ShiAnn: *Rolls eyes***


	27. The Return of my Despair

**I can't think of an opening sentence….. Sorry. (sad face) BTW when you see random letters like J in talk with inu, it means when I was typing the story I put a face, J is a face with a tongue sticking out. When it goes on fan fiction, it changes it to letter, IDK why. **

**PLEASE READ:: Me and my older brother are having a fan-fict war, to see whose gets more popular. (he's a brony, so his is MLP) so I would like to win, he so far, has 2 and a half thousand views. So, tell your friends about me, the hobo down the block that you think watches you sleep, your grandma who doesn't even know what a computer is, and that Amish kid from school. Basically, tell everyone who doesn't have access to the internet. (LOL But seriously, tell your friends. Even if they don't know what anime is. Or Inuyasha. Summarize for them. I WANT TO WIN!) BTW, He has over 3000 views. I know. CRAZY! Still, try for me**_**. P.S CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**_

**Just wanted to say, no longer single! ;) The boy I was crushing on said yea when I asked him out after inviting him to the Valentines dance at school. He's nice, (except sometimes…) and I'll do a talk with Inu segment on it later, because I already wrote the one below.**

**I'll stop being boring, and give you the REAL reason you guys ever read my stories! Talk with Inu:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha… yet…. (my plan is almost complete, I just need 3 elephants, 6 zebras, a clown, and a dancing poodle.)**

**Inuyasha: Remember your code name?**

**Easl: Sebastian's #1 Fan? I sure am! HA! I rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't-**

**Kagome: Know it. You can make a rhyme, any time. **

**Easl: Darn. You knew that last part was something I didn't actually make up. Curses.**

**Shippo: You said you would explain to us who Sebastion was, didn't you, Easl?**

**Easl: Indeed I did! You see, I have a dream to be-**

**Kagome: Martin Luthar King JR reference?**

**Easl: *Whining tone* LET ME FINISH! *Normal tone* I want to be a very successful writer when I grow up, so I often think of anime-because I want to be a graphic novelist. So one night, I had a dream with a character mixed with Johnny Test, (from the show) and Ginga Hagané, from Bey-blades (hate the show, little brother loves it) and thus, SEBASTION WAS BORN! And, when I first made him up, I didn't know how to properly spell the word 'Sebastian' so I spell it with an O. I've had several dreams since then, giving me the most epic story ideas. Though, the dreams make no sense. **

**Inuyasha: *SNORE! Snot bubble pops* Huh? Wha? You lost me when you said… something… **

**Easl: That story… it means a lot to me. *Crying* HOW CAN YOU TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE! WAAAAAAAH!**

**Inuyasha: No… don't cry!**

**Easl: HA! I got you, you sucker!**

**Inuyasha: Damn it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter (Checking) 27<strong>

**The Return of My Despair**

**Quote: "I'm sorry, Kagome." - Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

I stuffed my face with cereal, threw on my school uniform, briefly brushed my teeth, and sprinted out the door, still in a rush. I stood outside, and waited.

_Girls take FOREVER to get ready! _I thought to myself. I began to grow impatient, but it wasn't like I could just barge into her home and demand her to come with me, was it?

After what seemed to be an eternity of agonizing impatience, she finally came out of her house.

I saw her, and smiled. She looked towards me, and laughed.

"How long did you wait for me?" She said walking over to me, black hair flowing in the wind.

"Only forever! What took you so long?" I demanded of her. She looked towards me, and laughed.

"I'm a girl!" She said between breaths, "I'm _supposed _to take forever!" She finished.

"Well, come on! We'll be late for school if we don't hurry, Kagome!" I said, and began walking towards school. "Hey! Wait for me, at least!" Kagome complained, hurrying to catch up to my

side.

"Slow poke." I grunted.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

I felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge come over me. I don't exactly know what happened next, but I think it went like this: In the argument we were having, (which could have been considered 'cute' to some spectators) I realized how beautiful Kagome was. I quickly grabbed her hand.

Her eyes shot up to mine, and were full of shock. She sheepishly looked to the ground, and returned my grip. We walked like that all the way to school, but she released me when we got there, so no one would become suspicious of our relationship together, which, as far as I knew, we were still considered 'possible more that friends' to the general public.

Kagome looked at me, and smiled, as we went our separate ways to our lockers.

* * *

><p>I don't always get girls. I don't always get Kagome. But I like that about her. She was acting all cheery and happy around me, more than usual. (Would it maybe have something to do with the holding hands thing this morning?) Today at lunch people were talking about a new student, and then they bid $50 that if it was a girl, they'd be at my feet in a day. Kagome REALLY didn't like hearing the conversation, because when I asked her for her untouched muffin, she crumbled it in her hand and threw it at me…. That little….<p>

We walked home talking about literally nothing. No seriously, we were talking about what nothing would look like, but it wouldn't look like anything, because it was nothing. What a weird conversation….

When Kagome went inside her house, I began doing my homework on the front padio when I realized that I had forgotten my books. I climbed up to her window, to see her asleep, and with a pencil in hand, and a notebook in front of her as she lay on the desk.

I read something I should not have though. It was a really personal poem; titled 'Forever Broken'. I couldn't help myself, so I read it. What kind of feelings have Kagome kept from me all this time? What is going on? How much did she love the guy who did this to her? I… I never knew it was this extreme... No wonder she was so pissed off the day we met, so much so she slapped me!

Kagome began to move, and I quickly ran out. I'd get the info I needed from Miroku , for homework that is.

Who would have thought that that shy girl who came into class that first day of hers, would be so bold, brave, not afraid to speak her mind, but yet felt trapped in darkness, in… in despair….

I don't think I could shake the thought of the whole thing. I mean, what was I supposed to do, anyway? I read her poem. That's like reading a diary! You don't go telling your girlfriend you read her deep and personal thoughts! Thoughts so deep that you have to tell them to something that doesn't have a mind… So personal, you can't tell anyone… You have to keep your secrets locked in a book, hidden somewhere in your room where no one can find them... Oh Kagome…. I whish you could trust me with these thoughts of yours, you know I'd always listen, no matter what you had to say… Right?

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I may have been born in Japan, and loved Japan growing up, but all I wanted to do now was go back to America. I didn't want them to see me. Heck, I won't even be alive much longer… I'm dying. The doctors shouldn't even bother with me now…

It was my first day back at school since I moved away on that fateful day; the last image of his face, near tears, as the heat of the tie-dye sunset hit his face, as I looked back, holding back warm tears. I didn't want anyone to ever see him like that again… so I set him up with a girl… a girl a lot like me, actually… I could tell she was broken like I had left him… together, they could heal each other… That's what I though, and I trusted myself.

But what will he do now that I am back?

All these thoughts ran through my head, as Mom drove me to school. I watched familiar building fly by the car, knowing every single nook and cranny about this trip. There was never anything new.

I felt my heart rate go up as we pulled up to school. I took a deep breathe, and stepped out, waving goodbye to my mother as she smiled warmly at me. I hid at the back of the crowd, but I knew he would find me. He could smell me. I was so nervous.

It wasn't long before he came darting towards me. He looked at me, with his golden eyes, beautiful as ever. I could not explain the expression on his face; it was as if he had discovered the meaning of life, or a living dinosaur; something you knew that was real, but didn't think you would ever see it in your life, because it was always just out of your grasp. He was so surprised, I could not even look at him. How pathetic.

His friends chased him to me. They all stopped, their faces gone pale, but non of them had looked as horrified as Kagome's. You'd think they had seen a ghost. Well, maybe I'd be a ghost after I died…

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kirara, and Koga, looked at each other worriedly. Kagome could not look away from me, with toughs eerily shocked eyes. She looked as if she was paralyzed with fear. And I knew why…

"Hello. Sorry I came back here on such short notice. I was just…" _I was just going to die, so mom and dad brought me here for medical reasons because I don't have much longer. _I'd wanted to say, but how could I? I couldn't say it causally like _'Oh, I'm going to die, so I moved back here to most likely ruin your lives. By the way, do you guys know what's for lunch today?' _I mean, seriously, what was I supposed to say?

"It's you.." Inuyasha said finally. His voice was dry, and shell-shocked.

"_Kikyo."_

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

"So, what do you want to buy?" I asked Sango.

"I think green is my color, so lets find something green… maybe a dash of pink…" She said, looking at the stores as we passed by. "Purple is always my color." Ayame said, licking her vanilla ice cream cone.

Shopping with my friends is always fun… except when its to get over a boy… huh… better not let that get me down, huh? …..

Sango, with her hair up, eating a chocolate cone, in her ripped at the knee boot-cut jeans, gray sneakers, and random t-shirt she found (most likely in her laundry basket…) This one was green, with her favorite speckled design.

Ayame, with her red hair in pig tails as always, carefree emerald eyes, with her favorite iris hair accessory should could never leave the house without. Her shorts, that barley reached her mid-thigh, and black leggings under it. The leggings were ripped in several places, and were each rip was, there was purple cloth to cover. She had some matching purple tie sneaker heels and turtle necked top, with a design of black flowers on it. To add to this fashion pack, she had a bunch of black chain necklaces. When I asked her were she got her got fashion sense from, she said that her mother got it for her. Sango and I were _not_ surprised.

I looked at myself, in my yellow, blue, and green striped dress. Each stripe together at some point formed a square with one another, I think the design is called denim but I don't know, I have NO fashion sense honestly… I wore flip-flops with it, the straps looked liked rope twisted together, and I wore a yellow, blue, and green beaded bracelet. I didn't have any ice cream.

"Well, prom is coming up soon, so you better get your act together, Kagome!" Sango said. She was a tomboy, but for some reason was always sensitive on subjects like this one.

"I don't even want to go to prom. Who can I go with, Sango? In case you forgot, Inuyasha dumped me for Kikyo, who rejected him, remember?" I protested, as the memory can back to me…

Flashback

"Well, if you're so crazy about her, go for her!" I yelled angrily at Inuyasha. Our confrontation with Kikyo yesterday still made me feel dizzy. I knew when I saw her that he would leave me for her… he loves her, after all….

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Inuyasha yelled back at me. He suddenly flushed with anger, and sucked in a breathe. "It's over! I never want to see you, hear your name, smell you, or even be in the same room as you ever again!" and with that said, he jumped out of my open window, but not before looking back at me, with sad eyes, as he said "I'm sorry, Kagome." and then he left me. I stormed over to it and yelled: "FINE WITH ME! SEE IF I CARE YOU!-YOU!- JEEEERRRK!" As I slammed the window shut. It suddenly dawned on my, that he had just broke up with me. I fell to my knees, and faced the ground. My eyes wide with shock, suddenly filled with tears, as I realized the pain I was feeling inside me was my heart shattering to thousands-no millions- of tiny pieces, as they pierced the inside of my, refreshing the memory that it was me who helped this to happen. After all, when Inuyasha mentioned Kikyo, I was the one who got fumed. Fumed because I knew that it was what was happening now, is what would enviably happen anyway, no matter what I did.

I put my hands over my face, and laid on the ground, sobbing. I think I stayed their all night, telling myself "I knew this was going to happen. Why am I so damned stupid? Why me? Why again? Why was I so blind? Why didn't I listen to Janis?"

I didn't go to school for the next few days, but got wind that when Inuyasha had asked Kikyo out, she said no. I wonder why….

I had never felt so lonely… I was broken all over again… except this time… I was far beyond the point of repair… If a truck was coming at me, I wouldn't have moved. I would have hoped it would kill me, ending my misery.

Flashback over

After that, Sango and Ayame had then told me to just forget him. But how could I? I had loved him so much…

They said that we should go shopping for prom dresses, and that I'd find a guy so awesome, that Inuyasha would be so jealous, he would regret the mere thought of dumping me. But I didn't ever want to look at a boy ever again.

"Your not really going to let this happen, are you?" Ayame looked at me. "Just going to let him go, and let Kikyo win? Did he ever mean anything to you?" She asked.

"Well, duh! I.. I.." I almost yelled, but stopped myself. "I loved him so much. I don't want to give him up, but what am I supposed to do?" I asked. Ayame looked away. "I… I don't know…"

We continued to shop, and every time the names 'boyfriend' 'inuyasha' and 'date' came up, I glared at whoever was the source. I may not have wanted to go to the dance, but that didn't stop my from buying an outfit to go with it.

(At one point when we were at the mall, a guy started hitting on me, so Sango went ape on him, and we got kicked out… forever…. Huh, Sango really is something else… but now were do we shop?)

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, listening to music, and trying not to cry as I thought of <em>him.<em> Suddenly, a knock came to my door. Thinking it was mom, I clumsily said "Come in!"

A familiar blonde-haired and blue eyed girl walked in. "Janis? What are you doing here?" I asked, perplexed. (a/n: Perplexed is another word for confused)

She grabbed my shoulders, not very gently, for they were still exposed because I had not changed out of my mall attire. "I told you so, Kagome!" Janis said. _Of cores, THAT'S the first thing she says… _I thought plainly.

"I came over here as soon as I could- turn that racket off!" She reached for my radio and silenced it. "Kagome!" She said angrily, then she suddenly went sad, and spoke softly. "Are you hurt? Did he injure you?" She asked, looking down.

"Inuyasha would never hurt me." I said looking at the wall. Janis looked back up to me, and more fiercely said "That's not what I meant!" Quieter she said "I meant your heart. Dose it hurt?" She put a hand over my beating heart. (Not weird at all, don't even worry that your hand is on my CHEST!)

She moved her hand and sat next to me when I nodded yes. Janis looked at the floor, seeming to have found interest in my carpet. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should beat him to a bloody pulp." She said, with a suspiciously sad tone.

"You shouldn't do that…" I began, put stopped when I saw Janis crying. "I was afraid this would happen…" She said. _She must be remembering her own love life… _I thought to myself.

Then, she looked up at me, she wiped her tears off of her determined face and said "And your just going to sit there, and not do _anything?" _She asked.

"As I told Ayame, what am I supposed to do?" I asked impenitently, and then Janis hugged me.

"Fight. Fight for it. Fight for what's yours. After all, like you said: '_he's yours. And you're his.'"_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: For you, I'd die**

**Quote of next chapter: "I'm going to die anyways, so I shouldn't be a problem for too much longer…" - Kikyo**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really glad that this chapter came out as long as it did, it's still short, but longer than usual. Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!<strong>

**Now what you've all been waiting for… *drum roll* TALK WITH INU:**

**Easl: *playing computer, clicking profusely* I WILL GET YOU RARE EGG!**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing?**

**Easl: Playing dragon cave. It has almost NO game play, but is extremely addictive.**

**Inuyasha: Okay then…?**

**Easl: AW! I'M OVER BURDENED! I CAN'T HAVE THE STUPID EGG! WHY? NOOOOO!**

**Inuyasha: ?**

**Kagome: You can just drop an egg.**

**Easl: I can't! I have all my other eggs for trades…**

**Inuyasha: Sucks for you.**

**Easl: I think its about that time of week again. Kagome, mind getting my gloves?**

**Kagome: *hands Easl pair of gloves* Already thought of this.**

**Inuyasha: Oh… Oh God no…**

**Easl: *Really creepy evil laugh* Oh, I don't want to get blood on my hands again… MAUL TIME! I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FACE AND FEED IT TO THE SQUIRELLS!**

**Inuyasha: OH GOD! NOOOO!**

**Easl: YEEEESSSS!**

**Easl's brother: MAYBBEEE!**

**Note: Inuyasha had to go to the hospital for the 5****th**** time this week, were the doctors told him to suck it up and deal with it. He is currently in the recovery room as we speak, and has developed a terrible case of Easlaphobia. (The fear of Easl)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. For you, I'd Die

**NO OPENING SENTENCE BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ONE WITHING 5 SECONDS OF WRITING THIS! Seriously, I make this stuff up as I go along, that's why the chapters are so short; because I never plan ahead.**

**I wrote this chapter just a few days ago. :) Wanted to update fast for you awesome people! XD BTW, Tell your friends, review, check out my profile, I love you, wait, what? jk jk. lol. ;)  
><strong>

**Now, I know you all only come here to read my Talk with Inu segment at the beginning and end of each chapter, and are probably wondering why I haven't shut up yet. *COUGH* Jerks. *COUGH* Oh, sorry about that. *Clears throat* I think I have a cold….**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Easl: *singing* I couldn't think of a way to start this segment!**

**Inuyasha: *mock singing Easl* You suck at singing!**

**Easl: *Still singing* Not as bad of you!**

**Inuyasha: *Singing…still* Damn you!**

**Kagome: *Singing* Shut up, you both are extremely irritating!**

**Easl & Inuyasha: *Singing slightly out of unison* Alright!**

**Easl: Okay, now that we are done with that awkward thing we just did for no reason other than the fact that I felt like typing it… Lets talk about what I was going to!**

**Inuyasha: Which would be?**

**Easl: I don't know…. I was hoping you would remember….**

**Inuyasha: Total Fail!**

**Easl: *know-it-all tone* Ah, no, Inuyasha, it's 'epic fail', not 'total fail'.**

**Inuyasha: Oh. Epic Fail!**

**Easl: Very good; now, shall I remind you of your Easlaphobia? **

**Inuyasha: *scared* UMMM…. NO?**

**Easl: That's what I thought. **

**Kagome: Oh my gosh, what's wrong with you two? **

**Easl & Inuyasha: *In unison* Actually…. We have NO clue….**

**Shippo: *whispers* That explains a lot….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 (I remembered. Yay.)<strong>

**For you, I'd Die**

**Quote: "I'm going to die anyways, so I shouldn't be a problem for too much longer…" - Kikyo**

* * *

><p><span>You guess POV<span>

I'm going to kick his sorry little ass. That lame-o dumb ass…. What the hell is wrong with him? Dumping the sweetest girl on the planet for an old flame; and in addition, that flame wants to be diminished. So why the hell is he even trying? Jackass….

I mean, Kagome would have given EVERYTHING she had for him. But Kikyo? I don't think so! Who dose that sorry little bitch think she is? Inuyasha is better off with a dumb old milk carton for God's sake…

I don't get boys, I never will, and that's that. Period. End of story. Guys are jackasses. What made Kagome like him, anyways?

I mean, he's a cocky dumb ass if you ask me…. (a/n: this is the most cursing I have ever typed. AND IT FEELS GREAT!) Well, Kagome never needed him anyway! But the look on her face when I walked in…. Was so depressing…. It was as if she had been a beautiful vase; that someone dear to her had purposely smashed on the floor…. _Kagome was broken_.

I can't help but wonder if anyone can even fix her now…. She's so far gone… All because of some moron who didn't know how much better Kagome was than him…. Loser.

I never did like him. I had tried to tell Kagome to back off; and that she didn't need him. I had no clue though that she had loved him THAT much… it was more than just a simple infatuation; no, it was WAY more than JUST an infatuation. This was full blown, loud, head on, in-your-face, bitter-sweet _love_.

But I guess it turns out that Inuyasha was never that into her. Poor Kagome…. She'll never be the same…. She'll want to transfer to an all girls private school! Oh my goodness.. She'd be more miserable there, than she is here! All of the girls there would totally kill Kagome! Girls can be vicious, ya know. They'd embarrass her, and… and…. Stuff…. Though I don't know why…

It was similar to as if he had been the only thing keeping her together; like a shirt with stitching. You can't have a shirt without the sticking! He was like the secret ingredient to her… what made her taste so good; what kept her going, like a fuel. But now _he's_ gone, and _she's_ broken. Useless without him. An empty shell. A bunch of lies, and false hopes. Something only there to look pretty- like a decoration. No point to it. Like a mindless zombie. A toy without batteries to keep it going. Useless. Or a broken egg- you can't use it anymore if it's broken. Like Kagome is- broken. And that's it-She's just….. _broken. _

Now she will be lost in darkness eternally. Her personality will never show- she doesn't have one now- that was smashed along with her heart by Inuyasha. She is alone, lost, and cold; tired of fighting; she won't even try at this point; _there is no more Kagome Higurashi. She doesn't exist anymore…_

And there's no way to bring her back now…. She's too far gone now….. She's just…. Gone. Suffering the deepest despair of a shattered heart; all alone; where no one can tough her…. Not even herself…. She can't find herself… Even with Kagome's strong-willed personality- nothing could pull her through this. By the time this is all good and over, she will have lost her soul and heart to the darkness…. _And then Kagome Higurashi will… die…. For Inuyasha's sake…._

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV:<span>

"He's a goner." I said when I first discovered. "Get me my hatchet." I said, looking around the room.

"Sango, don't do that!" Kagome pleaded. "He just…. He just…." _Broke me. _I knew Kagome wanted to say, and she evaded my eyes; As she clenched my shirt, her grip loosened, as we sat in my room, together, on the floor next to my bed coffee table, below the chairs that we could have sat in- I don't know why we weren't sitting in those...

"Sango-Kagome-Guys-" Kirara searched for words. "Kikyo- she-" It seemed like she was totally lost. As she continued to try and find words, Ayame stood up, for she had hidden her eyes behind shadows when the news of Inuyasha and Kagome's breakup hit us. (Would it be bad if I said like a semi-truck?) (a/n: anyone get that reference? Its from another chapter. For those who don't get it, if you remember, Ayame was hit by a semi-truck, which eventually caused her coma) Ayame had her arms crossed, and her feet on top of my coffee table, as she sat in my beloved green bean-bag chair. When she stood up, she had also knocked the chair over.

"We'll I think your better off without the jackass!" She said angrily, with her tight and aggravated fits as her sides. "I don't see what you saw in him anyways!" She crossed her arms, and made an angry yet smug look.

"I saw _everything _in him." Kagome said, clenching her fits at her thighs (now releasing my shirt) "I saw happiness, anger, sadness, humor, despair, and… and…. So many more things…." Kagome went from a bold tone, to a quiet, depressed and lonely whisper.

"I… I…." She burst out into sobs that could make the most cold-hearted of people feel sympathy. "I still love him." You could make out if you tried. We all crowed around her, trying our best to comfort her.

But the sad thing is, that no matter how hard we tried, and how much effort we put into it, we could never fill the emptiness in her heart now. _Kagome was empty._

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

That little…. I would kill him right now if I could. I would so kill him. I want to rip out his throat and kill him in his sleep! Okay, maybe that's to violent… No, it's not violent enough for that bastard. He practically killed Kagome.

I looked up, and bolted out of my seat. "Well I think your better off without the jackass!" I yelled. I was so angry. "I don't see what you saw in him, anyways." I crossed my arms with an angry yet smug look to my face.

"I saw _everything _in him. Kagome clenched her fits, releasing Sango's shirt collar.

"I saw happiness, anger, sadness, humor, despair, and… and…. So many more things…." Kagome suddenly began crying. _She couldn't believe why Inuyasha had done it, could she? _I thought.

"I… I…." She was still hysterically crying. "I still love him." Her brown eyes filled with tears, as she cried out her heart. Her soul. Her personality. Herself. She was crying away what was left of Kagome Higurashi, if that makes sense. We all crowed around her, but we couldn't comfort her. We couldn't stop her from crying herself away.

_Kagome isn't even Kagome anymore… She's going to lose herself at this rate…_

* * *

><p><span>Kirara's POV<span>

As Kagome sat there, weeping her memories away, I tried to find words but I couldn't. How could I tell her about Kikyo? I don't think that Kagome would understand Lady Kikyo….

Kikyo was something else. She was unbelievably kind. She could be confused, and try to hurt others in this state of confusion, but that isn't who Kikyo is. Kikyo depends on-No- she _needs_ Inuyasha. But she doesn't know that. She may think it a little unfair that she's going to be inevitably dieing, but she wants Kagome and Inuyasha to be happy…. Why do you think she asked me to act all lovey-dovey and gooey around Inuyasha? I have no interest in him whatsoever. Kikyo and I had thought things were going to well between them, but then Kikyo had to move back. She didn't actually tell me that, she didn't know how. She didn't want to do this to anyone…. Cause Kagome misery… confuse Inuyasha… and drag all of their friends into this big, unnecessary mess too. But Kikyo knows that if she doesn't hurry, then Kagome won't be able to be repaired. She will be lost… _Kagome will be forever broken _if things continue at this pace…. We must do something now, _lest Kagome become unfixable and loose herself permanently_…. We only have so much time though_, and that's what worries me…._

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

I sighed a lonely and longing sigh as I walked to school… alone. No hand to hold. No one to talk to. No bright start to the day. I made sure to leave after Inuyasha had long to have up and dusted. I miss him. I want him. I _need _him. I stepped into the schoolyard, everyone scattered about, waiting for the bell to ring that said it was okay to go inside. Everyone laughing and chatting in groups up to about 10. I saw a flash of silver hair. I looked over and saw a dog-eared boy go to a farther part, almost away from the schoolyard. He went over to the side of the school, and I fallowed. Luckily, there was tree I could hide behind, as I realized he was talking to a black-haired girl. Kikyo.

"Why do you reject me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I…." Kikyo tried to find words for the situation.

"I gave up so much for you, and you push me away? What's wrong? Is it me?" Inuyasha was aggravated, but at the end sounded sad.

"Inuyasha… It's so complicated." Kikyo could not look at him.

"But I can listen! Kikyo!" Inuyasha pressured. I turned my head away, so I could not longer see them.

"You don't need me. I'm useless. Kagome is… she's so much more _alive _than me…" Kikyo tried to wane Inuyasha's suspicions.

"Your anything but useless, Kikyo," Inuyasha sounded calm. "I love you. You mean so much to me." Inuyasha said.

_Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump. …. _

"Your so blind, Inuyasha."

"Blind? Why do you say that?"

"Kagome loves you. She can't be without you. Haven't you seen her? She's practically lost her mind without you. I don't know what happened between her and Hojo, but it screwed her up. The event was so traumatic that it left her like an empty shell of her former self. Then she met you. She could pick up the shards of her broken heart at last, but no, you have to try to be with me; and then you killed her._ You killed Kagome Higurashi_."

_Buh-Bump. Buh-BUMP. BUH-BUMP. BUH-BUMP …._

"I'm going to die anyways, so I shouldn't be a problem for to much longer…." Kikyo was distant.

"_Die_?" Inuyasha sounded baffled.

"I have cancer." She sounded like talking about this was nothing. "You see this hair, on my head? It's fake. It's not even real hair. It's plastic. You see my face? It's dieing. You see me? I want you to be over me by the time I finally die. And for that to happen, you need to fall in love with someone else. Why do you think I went through so much trouble with Kirara? Please Inuyasha. Kagome needs you."

"But I need you! You need me! I don't care about anyone else!"

_BUH-BUMP! BUH-BUMP! BUH-BUMP!_

I couldn't take it. I ran. I ran home. Far away. Somewhere no one could find me. Tears streamed down my face as I ran, pushing past Sango and Ayame when they tried to say hi to me. They knew enough not to bother me though, but I knew they longed to reach out and touche me- to heal the wounds on my heart... but now nothing can heal thoughs...

This only made the cuts go deeper. The shards shatter more. I couldn't stand it. I don't even want to be alive! I love him, but he doesn't care about me.

Kikyo was dieing. She told him to go to me. But he didn't. Dose he hate me? I don't know… I don't even know myself anymore…. _Who am I? _

* * *

><p><span>Inuyasha's POV<span>

Shit. That was Kagome's footsteps just then, running away. She was listening to Kikyo's and I conversation. Damn it. Now what am I supposed to do? I'm so lost! Oh! God damn it! I'm so pissed.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, knocking me out of this phase.

"Yea?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Kagome loves you. She needs you. She's not even Kagome without you. She can barely keep her head held high. That smile on her face isn't real anymore. It _was _real when she was with you. She desires you. She can't be without you. So, tell me, Inuyasha, who is she?" Kikyo looked me straight in the eye, and I knew.

"_She is Kagome; and she isn't anyone, or anything else_."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter:<strong>

**Next chapter: Discover Yourself**

**Quotes of next chapter: "I am Kagome; I'm not anyone or anything else." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys (it was for me :) Next chapter I'll tru to make kinda long, Kagopme tries to discover herself, along with everyone else. It might end up being a 2 part-er other quotes I hope to add but are not official are: "I am Inuyasha." -Inuyasha; "I am Sango, and no one else." - Sango; "I'm Kirara, no one can be me!" - Kirara; "I'm Ayame, and ain't no one gonna change that!" - Ayame; "This is Koga." - Koga; "I am the one, the only, and the dashing Miroku." - Miroku; "I am Kikyo, and I'll live for the little time I have." - Kikyo; "Why, I'm Janis, and no one else is Janis." - Janis **

**Hope for the best! XOXO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Talk with Inu:<strong>

**Easl: I REMEMBERED WHAT I WAS GOING TO TALK ABOUT! **

**Inuyasha: So….. Continue.**

**Easl: What? I was texting.**

**Inuyasha: ShiAnn?**

**Easl: No. Jason. I MEAN- NOBODY!**

**Inuyasha: o.O OOOOh! **

**Kagome: You have a **_**boy**_** that you text? **

**Easl: UMMM… NO?**

**Inuyasha: *thinking* NOWS MY CHANCE! *Talking* EASL AND JASON KISSING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Easl: Kagome.**

**Kagome: Way ahead of you. *Hands Easl a hairbrush***

**Inuyasha: *not even paying attention and still singing* FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES A BABY- what's that in your hand, Easl?**

**Easl: *death glare at Inuyasha* MY WEAPON! *Attacks Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: NO! MY EASLAPHOBIA IS ACTING UP AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku: *Watching Easl chase Inuyasha and hit him with hairbrush, while sitting in lawn chairs, eating popcorn* This is so entertaining.**


	29. Discover Yourself

THIS WILL BE UPDATED SO THE MISTAKES ARE GONE. THANK YOU.

**Is it a bird? A plane? Nope. Chuck Testa. Jk, its Easl. (If you got that then I applaud you.) I'm sorry its taking so long to update, I recently moved and am having to use a different computer, so I am not familiar with how to use it well. :( Sorry. That, and middle school sucks. :/ **

**Quick story for those with open ears, I got nominated to be the turn-around student of my school. This means I did poorly last year, but improved this year. I went last Wednesday to the award thing, and had a pretty cool time. I was the only middle school-er who told a speech, and I got in the paper, and the place was so fancy there were multiple forks. MULTIPLE. FORKS. AS IN MORE THAN ONE. So, I leaned over to my grandma, and asked "Grandma?" "Yes dear?" **

**T^T "Which fork do I use to eat with?" It was really funny. Best school lunch ever, too. I also made my teacher cry when she gave a speech about me... to re-word it, she wept in the presence of my awesomeness. I also got a plak that stated my awesomeness clearly. And my teacher wrote a speech about me, so my awesomeness took speech form, plak form, and newspaper form. I took that next day to act as awesome as possible. I even called a girl a bitch. Which is SO unlike me. But she is one, she's so stupid. Okay, the internet is not were to take out my anger. So... yea. I'm awesome. ;)**

**On another note, fanfict removed my other story, so I've been unmotivated. Sad face. It really took the life out of me, considering I worked my butt off on it. :( So it wouldn't let me update for a while. But I don't know what I did wrong! :/**

**Talk with Inu:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other stories/songs mentioned in this chapter. Thank you. **

**I will also curse/cuss a lot more than usual.**

***IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR HUNGER GAMES FANS/ PEOPLE WHO PLAN ON READING IT: I mention the movie in this, and I kinda hate on it. I, personally, don't like the movie, but if you like it, its totally your choice. I also give out some spoilers, so sorry. **

**Easl: OMG SO MANY PROBLEMS WITH MY RELATIONSHIP!**

**Kagome: With Jason?**

**Easl: Yes. * sniffle. ***

**Sango: Tell us what happened.**

**Easl: Well, he doesn't get along with ANYONE, and my friends all hate him, hes a super perv, but not Miroku perv, and * insert long list of complaints * BUT I STILL LIKE HIM AND HE LIKES ME!**

**Kagome and Sango: * Wake up * Wha-oh. Hi Easl.**

**Easl: EPIC RAGE! **

**Inuyasha: Are you going to kill Sango and Kagome instead of me for a change? * exited ***

**Easl: No. I'm going to kill you.**

**Inuyasha: Oh shi-**

**Easl: AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

**(DIVIDER)**

**Chapter 29**

**Discover Yourself **

**Quote: "I am Kagome; I'm not anyone or anything else." - Kagome**

**(DIVIDER)**

Kagome's POV

This is a point where I hate my life; which; is happening more than usual, lately.

Sango, Ayame, and Kirara made me go to the movies with them. And what did we see? The Hunger Games. I _hate _The Hunger Games! I'm sorry- a story about he senseless massacre of children doesn't really suit my tastes. That, and it was a romance! I don't want to think about love, that stuff is bullshit. It never really happens. They call it a crush for a reason- because you _always _get crushed in the end.

I sat through the _unbearable_ story line, and I couldn't help but cry when some people died. Though, I think I was the only one who cried when Katniss and Peeta got together. Because in my heart, I knew this story's romance was as real as if someone just said "Hey guys! Lets just kill a bunch of kids in the worst ways, it's not really that bad, its to show these guys whose boss!" Bull freaking shit.

When we finally left, I was only angry at the movie, and wished I'd never even watched it.

"That was so good!" Sango cheered.

"I was so sad when Rue died!" Kirara cried.

"I know! That was messed up!" Ayame enforced.

I heard them review the movie with squeals of joy. Finally, before we left the theater, they turned to me.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango said, worry replacing sick joy.

"I didn't like it." I said plainly.

They looked at me and their mouths dropped. "WHAT?" They yelled. Almost attracting attention.

"I said I didn't like it." I said.

"How come?" Ayame sounded worried and mad.

"I-I..." I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

_Katniss was so brave. She risked her life for the people she loved._

I wanted to push the thoughts out of my head.

"What?" Kirara said.

"I don't like stories that have that much death in it. That's all." I said, not making eye contact. _And because the romance reminded you of Inuyasha. _Called the voice in the back of my head.

"Oh." They said, as if they knew what I had just thought.

"So can you please stop talking about it?" I asked, but I could tell there was a faint tinge of anger in my voice, to easy _not _to be read, so they cringed.

"Okay, Kagome, whatever you say." They sounded nervous. I pushed passed them and walked on.

_Would you _die _for Inuyasha? Kikyo will. He knows it, too. And that's why he loves her more than he will _ever _love you. _Hissed my inner bitch. _SHUT UP! _I screamed to her.

_Better yet, would he die for _you_? I know I wouldn't die for anyone who was just an old flame, and yet he would for Kikyo. And Kikyo is _not _you. _

I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to escape the voice in my head. Maybe I was schizophrenic. It wasn't my voice. It was the voice of a child. A young girl. I knew this voice, though. Who was she? How did I know her? I'm really going crazy. I wanted to scream, but instead, I remained silent.

**(DIVIDER)**

Sango dropped me off at my house, and then left-not without a goodbye, though. It was a Saturday, and a three day weekend. My kind of thing.

I said hello to mom, and grabbed my bathing suit, and packed that and a bunch of other swimming things into a bag, and said I'd be at the beach.

I wanted to escape. But the beach would provide no shelter for me.

**(DIVIDER)**

It was cloudy. And for one of the first times, I'd wished for rain.

I changed into my swimsuit, and dove into the salty water. No one was there, I was all alone. I went up for air, and floated across the surface. For a brief moment, I'd wanted it to drag me inside and end my miserable life. I pushed this thought away, and it was replaced by a memory.

"_Inuyasha your _mine_! M-I-N-E! …. Mine..." _

_Oh God. _I thought. _I can't believe that that happened here! I totally forgot! _I sunk into the water, and quickly regained myself. I dove under again.

_Inuyasha belongs to Kikyo. It's obvious he loves her more than me... But... _

A different voice in me spoke.

_Who even needs boys? What importance do they serve? Who gives a shit if he doesn't love you back, that's _his _problem. So what if your not Kikyo? Your too good for a guy like him anyway. He should be thanking his lucky stars he even had the opportunity to even call you his _girlfriend. _But may I ask, if you are his still, then who are you?_

I went up for air. I _had _to be schizophrenic.

_I'm not his! _I replied, angrily.

_Then you are independent? _Whoever this was, it wasn't me.

_Yes. _I thought.

_Then who are you?_

The voice came from that small child.

Then it hit me.

I was talking to a younger me! The me who had fallen in love with Hojo. I had rebuilt myself afterward, and when Inuyasha came, he knocked down the beerier of my heart I'd worked so long to build.

I opened my eyes.

I knew who I was.

"I am Kagome; I'm not anyone, or anything else." I said out loud.

_That's what I thought. _

The voice faded until I knew it was gone.

**(DIVIDER)**

Miroku's POV

Girls can be kinda lame. Kinda. They never shut up.

"So I was like, 'Can you believe her?' and then he was like-"

I then began to play games, just saying "ah-huh" to everything Sango said over the phone.

"Are you listening?"

"Ah-huh."

"What did I just say?"

"Ah-huh."

"Miroku, are you for real?"

"Ah-huh."

"Miroku, who do you think you are?"

I paid attention this time.

"I am the one, the only, and the dashing Miroku!" I replied cockily.

She hung up.

**(DIVIDER)**

Sango's POV

Sometimes, I hate Miroku. This is one of those times.

Kirara looked at me. She knew me too well. As we watched a marathon of something I didn't pay attention to, she had been also listening in. Damn her cat senses.

"Sango, it's okay." She reassured me, but to no avail.

"I know."

"Who are you to let him do that?" She asked.

"I am Sango, and no one else."

**(DIVIDER)**

Kirara's POV

At least Sango was getting somewhere. She got up and left though, after she said that.

I knew she had really found out who she was when she fell for Miroku. It's a hard thing to do: to find yourself. I mean, your looking for _yourself. _How do you know when you have finally found yourself?

I smiled. I knew I had spent so long trying to find myself. I knew I did though, when I met Sango.

"I'm Kirara, no one can be me!" I cheered.

**(DIVIDER)**

Koga's POV

I strolled into the gym. I sat down at my usual weight-lifting set I loved. I tossed my bag to the side and got to work, when guy came up to me.

"Hey, your the guy that was in that fight last week." He said, slightly accusingly.

It was true. Some guy had the nerve to pick pocket someone, so I beat them up. They got taken to jail, and the guy who was pit-pocketed was the owner of this place. So, I got free membership.

"Yea. What about it." I didn't stop lifting weights. Didn't even look at him.

"That was my brother, man. What the hell? Our family can't pay the bail, who on Earth are you!" The man said, (who was a hawk demon, with razor sharp eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul.)

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"This is Koga," I put the weighs down, and looked him straight in the eye.

He looked at me, furious.

Obviously, his brother was on some other charges if they couldn't pay the bail of a pit pocket, and they don't get held long, so he probably wasn't just a pit pocket.

The man stalked off, and I smiled.

**(DIVIDER) **

Ayame's POV

This bitch was going down.

I ran into a panther demon from school, named Penny, and she and I don't get along. I was minding my own business at a yogurt shop, enjoying my crafted creation. This place was cool. You could choose the topping and everything for your food, and they'd weigh it to determine how much money it is. I also brought along Janis.

"What is this?" She cooed when she saw me. Her two friends, a mouse demon named Bitzy, and a human, Risa, followed her over to me. "Looks like some garbage crawled onto our turf!" She said. Her cat eyes looking back at me, with golden hair tied so tight into a pony tail, I was sure it hurt. Her tail flickered back and fourth. She turned to Janis.

"Oh. An American whore?" She asked, plainly.

Janis cringed her teeth. "Oh. I know whores when I see them, and you, Penny, your one of them. Don't associate me with sluts like you." She replied.

"Who are you?" She asked, taken aback by the blow on her ego.

"Why, I'm Janis, and no one else is Janis," She said, almost sounding southern.

She turned to me now, pissed.

"What the hell! Wolf girl, keep your whore on it's leash!" She snapped. "What kind of bad owner are you, dog?"

She attracted attention to us. I stood up, and threw the empty ice cream container in the trash, not missing. I grabbed Janis's empty one too, and did the same.

"I'm Ayame, and ain't no one gonna change that!" I turned to walk away, and Janis quickly followed. I spit in Penny's direction. "Especially a bitch like you, Penny."

She couldn't think of a response, instead, she huffed off.

I smiled and hung with Janis for the rest of the day.

**(DIVIDER)**

Kikyo's POV

I wish there was a way to show Inuyasha that I'm not the one he should chase. I wish I could just spell it out for him. Even if I did, he's still love me though.

Moving boxes were scattered everywhere. In one of them, I had pictures of Inuyasha and I.

I needed to keep those photos memories.

_Are you too weak to tell Inuyasha no? Who are you, you pathetic, weak, girl?_ Called myself.

I...

_And your not even going to try to live. You are going to accept your fate, without even giving a fight? That's not the Kikyo Inuyasha knew. _

"I am Kikyo, and I'll live for the little time I have,"

_I must work in that time though..._

I picked up my phone, and dialed.

**(DIVIDER)**

Inuyasha's POV

Sesshomaru was out at work again, so I just had instant ramen. When I finished, I sulked in my room over girl problems.

_Your just going to let Kagome walk away? _Yes. _But what about how much you love her?_

_What about Kikyo? _

_Shut up! _I cursed myself. Just then, my phone went off. I picked it up.

_Kikyo._

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha," she said, without hesitating. "You want to make me happy, right?" She asked.

"Yea... why?" I asked, confused.

"I want you to be happy for me to be happy. Go to Kagome. Please. I want this to be fast. It is my dieing wish."

Then the phone cut off. I began to panic as I realized she could be dieing now. I called back five times, and go no answer each time. Each time I waited desperately, praying she was okay, and that she wasn't serious. Then another part of me wanted her to be serious. If she was, my choice was made: I would go to Kagome.

But either way, it was her dieing wish. I _must_ fulfill it, if I'm the one she told. For Kikyo. A goodbye present.

I picked up my phone one last time, but at that second is buzzed.

_Kagome. _

It was a text, so I picked it up.

_Meet me at the beach. _

My phone buzzed one more time, and this time the message from Kagome sent chills down my spine.

_We need to talk. Now._

**(DIVIDER)**

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter: Denial: Bloody Rejection **

**Quote of next chapter: "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, its just that I don't ever want the thought of ****_love _****crossing into my life again." - Kagome**

**(DIVIDER)**

**YAY! I finally finished maybe the longest chapter in this story! Huzzah! I hope you guys liked it, I for one really did.**

**My friend also (practically forced) me to let her edit my stories #1 so she could be the first to read them and #2 because my mistakes piss her off... she's not pretty when shes mad. She turns into the Hulk. No, I keed the Hulk, and I keed my buddy. (Kid spelled keed on purpose. So no editing, okay buddy! XD I'm being a bitch.) I also wanted to say, someone offered to edit, and I like to work more solo, so I said no, and its kinda bitchy go just go and get a different editor, as if I had something against you. I don't! You'll see why in the talk with inu. I get death threats :(**

**Talk with Inu: **

**Easl: * Cowering in fear in the corner ***

**Inuaysha: What's wrong?**

**Easl: I have angry fans who are pissed because I don't update enough. They now threaten my life! MY LIFE! * mutters under breathe * Talk about cyco fans..**

**Inuyasha: OH MY GOD! CAN I JOIN THEM? **

**Easl: You have Easlaphobia. You can't kill me.**

**Inuyasha: I can from a distance.**

**Easl: OH SHI- **

**Inuyasha: TETSUAIGA! **

**Kagome: SIT BOY! How many times do I have to tell you- killing humans is bad. ****Whether you believe they are in league with Naraku or not.**

**Inuyasha: DARN!**

**Easl: Ha! Sucks for you, loser!**

**Kagome: That dose't mean you can enjoy his pain, and make fun of him while he bleeds all over the place.**

**Easl: AW. :(**

**Inuyasha: Call my doctor.**

**Easl: He refused to take care of you because your so irresponsible.**

**Inuyasha: FINE! Call my other doctor. **

**Easl: On it. I still think he dose drugs.**

**Everyone: We all do. But he works cheap.**

**Easl: * nod nod * **


	30. Denial: Bloody Rejection

**How ya doing? I'm sorry, I went to Tennessee and didn't post anything. So, here I go!**

**I have lately been obsessing over Teacup Pigs, and I want one really bad. I'm hoping my mom will get me one for Christmas. Whenever I bring it up she gets annoyed though... lol.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm a freshman in high school now! My bf goes to a private school, and so he can't talk to me half the time... :'( lol he's still amazing though. **

**Off topic yet serious time, I have been doing some research on teen pregnancy and bulling. It's sad to know that every 7 (about) seconds, someone somewhere takes their own life. Whats also sad, is that every few minutes (I forgot the exact time) a teen girl will find out they are pregnant. If you are bullied, you need to be strong. Taking your own life is like punishing the people who love you. I was bullied a lot as a kid, but I needed to be strong. For a brief moment, I thought about suicide. Then I realized that the people who bully you, are the ones who are in need of someone. Bullies usually have very bad pasts, typically of abuse, or some sort of mental trama. On one of the games I would play as a kid, I would be a cyber bully, because it made me feel stronger. I could talk s*** online, and no one could face me. Then, someone asked me why I was so mean, and I felt terrible. It was SO pointless, so I apologized and eventually stopped playing the game. You need to remember, the bullies have a past. Now about the pregnancy, I don't know why teens are 'getting freaky', but please, use protection. You may think you wanna have a baby, but it's not fun and games. It's not. So please, think about it more.**

**Shout out to my friend, ShiAnn. SUP SHIANN?!**

**Talk With Inu:**

**Easl: * STRETCH! Gets out of bed * What a nice rest!**

**Inuyasha: YOU FORGOT US.**

**Easl: Did not. I have just been watching other animes. Now get out of my room.**

**Kagome: Your... watching other animes?**

**Easl: And reading some. But that's not the point, the point is that you guys are in my room uninvited. Get out.**

**Everyone: NO.**

**Easl: * Whimper * but I... * sniffle * just wanna get dressed...**

**Everyone: * death glare to Easl ***

**Easl: ZOMG! Alright. Jeeze, don't get your pants in a knot.**

**Kagome: Watching other animes is like... * unnecessarily dramatic pause * cheating!**

**Easl: I've watched some of them before, and the new one is exiting, so... yea. (My fave character died in that one though... I can't bear to watch it anymore.. sniffle.)**

**Everyone: NO FORGENESS SHALL BE GIVEN. * seemingly floats out of room ***

**Easl.: Jeeze... I WANNA FLOAT, TOO!**

**(DIVIDER)**

**Chapter 30**

**Denial: Bloody Rejection**

**Quote: "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just don't want the thought of _love _crossing into my life again." - Kagome**

* * *

><p><span>Janis's POV<span>

I just couldn't help myself. She was cheery, and happy, like nothing mattered. "Kagome, for the past few days, you were the gloomiest ever. Now your fun and games, _what happened_?"

As we walked to school, Kagome had been so cheery, but only yesterday was she on the brink of loosing it.

She stopped when I asked her. "Janis?"

"Yes?"

"Why do people fall in love? And why do people fall out of love?" She sounded so far away, but was standing right next to me. She gazed off to the sky.

"I don't know. Do you?" I asked, getting no where.

"Janis, when your not in love you are so carefree, not a thing in the world could really matter. I'm over him now, so..." Kagome seemed so happy.

I knew something was up. Last night from my bedroom, I saw Kagome race down the block, and A few minutes later, Inuyasha ran the same way. I knew they had met. But what am I supposed to do? Kagome won't tell me, and Inuyasha will SO not tell me. What was going on?

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

So what? If Janis wants to get all upset over nothing, then let her. I'm over Inuyasha. I'm done with him. After our little talk, I think I made it clear I don't love him anymore.

When we arrived at school, we found Sango, Kirara, and Ayame waiting for us. We talked idly until the first bell rang, then we hurried to class. I couldn't help to notice that Inuyasha was absent today. Along with that, Kikyo kept staring at me, with a strange look on her face.

I thought about the conversation Inuyasha and I had...

Flashback

I awaited at the beach for Inuyasha to arrive. I saw a flash of silver in the sun, and then he was there. A look in his eyes of determination.

"Inuyasha, about... well.. everything..." I started.

"Kagome. I know it's been a long road, and I know a lot has happened with everyone.."

Memories flashed before me.

_CRACK!_

_She slapped Inuyasha... _

"_And one more thing..." She said. She turned her head. "I hope there's a girl who breaks YOUR heart!"_

"_Girls like you are weird. Really weird. I never got girls like you."_

"_I was just... passing through... the neighborhood.."_

"_Inuyasha your MINE! M-I-N-E... Mine..."_

"_Kagome, that's not what I meant."_

"_Don't leave me, Kagome."_

"_Fight. Fight for it. Fight for what's yours. After all, you said it, he's yours and your his."_

"_I.. I... I still love him."_

"_I am Kagome. I'm not anyone, or anything else."_

I shook away the memories. The love. The hate. The regret.

"But, Kagome.." Inuyasha snapped me out of my daze. "Throughout all of it, Kagome..." He chocked on his words, and growled at himself for not being able to say he. Then, he composed himself, and looked at me straight in the eye. Then he spoke. "I love you, Kagome."

His words echoed in my mind over, and over again. _I love you, Kagome._

The wind blew, and for a moment everything was silent. Then I turned my head away from him, catching the look of desperation, and... hope in his eyes.

"Inuyasha. I don't love you. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just don't want the thought of _love _crossing into my life again."

His face lost all color. The hope shattered instantly.

I broke him.

"Kagome..." His voice was flat. "Why?" The way he said that... made those memories flash again.

"Because, Inuyasha," I said, calmly. "I don't want to love again. When I realized that, all my feelings for you left me." A tinge of regret sat in the back of my mind. The most bitter, and faint regret.

I walked away. "Thanks for the talk, Inuyasha." I smiled at him, and left him there, with nothing more than the wind.

* * *

><p><span>Sango's POV<span>

It's been a while since Kagome broke it off with Inuyasha. A week, actually. A lot has happened in that time. Inuyasha started failing most of his classes, and had to get a tutor. Rumors are going around that he's going to move, but you know how rumors are. Rarely true. Kagome has been a little bit too much on the happy side though, and whenever Ayame is by Koga, she gets all.. weird. Sometimes she blanks about, and others she stares angrily at them. Oh, if Kagome only knew. I love the girl to death, but if she knew what she had done to Inuyasha. And that Kikyo chic, she always seems to be in the shadows... watching us.

So we went to the movies after school, and watched a comedy. Ayame and I wanted to see a romance, but Kagome HATES romances. With an unbelievable passion. But we are having a sleepover tonight, I'll ask her about it then. She was enjoying herself WAY too much if you wanna ask me. It was weird, I've never seen the girl look so happy. I'm sure she's faking.

* * *

><p><span>Miroku's POV<span>

I felt really bad for the guy. He couldn't get over Kagome. He's been with Kikyo a lot, and he seems to be doing better. He got a tutor because he just could not focus in class anymore. He moved art classes so he didn't have to be in the same class as Kagome anymore. Jeeze, the guy was doing really bad. What was I to do though? I can't _make _Kagome love him. What was I supposed to do? I'll have to call him later, and talk to him about it. Hey, I can't leave it as it, ya know?

* * *

><p><span>Kagome's POV<span>

When I arrived at Sango's party, they all stopped talking and looked at me as I walked into Sango's room.

"Something wrong?" I asked, merrily.

"Yeah." Said Sango, matter-of-factly.

"Kagome, your _too_ cheery." Said Janis.

"No I'm not," I said. "I'm just normal." Then they all looked even angrier. "No, your too happy, as if your pretending that Inuyasha never existed!" Ayame said, hitting one of my nerves.

"Shut up about Inuyasha!" I suddenly shouted. I covered my mouth when I realized I spoke so loudly.

Sango looked at me then. "Kagome, you can let your walls down. I think you should tell Inuyasha your sorry. Because behind the fake smile... we all see it. Tears. You want to cry, and be with him. Just accept it." Sango said.

"No.." I said in disbelief. "Your lying.." But they were correct. No.. I don't want to say that!

"Stop it!" I wanted to scream, and cry. They looked at me upset. Like harpies.

"Kagome,_ your_ wrong! Stop lying to yourself!" Janis said to me, angrily.

Then suddenly Kirara's phone rang, she looked at it, "I have to take this." she said, and walked out of the room.

Then the harpies focused their attention towards me.

"Why did you reject him so harshly?" Sango said, intently looking towards me.

I couldn't answer. I just found interest in my feet. Now it was Ayame's turn to interrogate me.

"You know he loved you, and you can't deny the fact that you loved him; and you probably still do." She said.

"Then why did I reject him?" I said. And then I wondered, _why _did _I reject him? _I immediately pushed the thought away, I didn't want to regret it.

They all started talking to me at once, and I could only hear their voices. Everything went blurry, and I felt sick. I could hear my heartbeat, low and steady. My eyelids felt so heavy. The walls were closing in on me. I was passing out.

Kirara charged in unexpectedly. I came too, thankful I didn't pass out.

"Inuyasha's moving, and Kikyo's in the hospital!" Kirara said, nearly out of breath.

And then I _did _pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Closing Walls<strong>

**Quote: "Everything I did to make myself happy was all in vain..." -Kagome**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY. I SPEND LIKE A YEAR PUTTING THIS OUT FOR A SUCKY CHAPTER. :( YOU ALL MUST HATE ME. <strong>

**Talk with Inu:**

**Inuyasha: You have abandoned us.**

**Easl: ….. okay I can't deny this. But I got addicted to something...**

**Kagome: What?**

**Easl: OTOME GAMES!**

**Sango: What?**

**Easl: Dating sims, where you date hot boys. ^.^**

**Everyone except Easl: SHAME FACE**

**Easl: IT'S FUN, OKAY!? STOP JUGDEING ME! .**

**Inuyasha: HA! You probably can't get a real boyfriend!**

**Easl: I HAVE ONE! * CHASES INUYASHA ***

**Inuyasha: LEAVE ME ALONE, DEMON WOMAN!**

**Easl: AAAAARRRRHHHH! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME, SAVE ME! ;.;**

**Kagome: Ha. No. Your on your own. **

**Inuyasha: * Insert curse words here ***


End file.
